Treasure Planet: Katherine
by Samantha Peace HeartStar
Summary: Ten years ago the Princess Katherine Myers went missing. Kate is an orphan with no memory of her past, Jim is a con artist devoted to finding a girl to pretend to be the Princess to get the reward money from the Dowager Queen. Kate's only clue to her past is Mortornas where the Dowager Queen lives. Jim and Kate journey to Mortornas together, Kate to find her past, Jim for the money
1. Chapter 1

Treasure Planet: Katherine

* * *

Summary: Ten years ago the Princess Katherine Myers went missing. Kate is an orphan with no memory of her past, Jim is a con artist devoted to finding a girl to pretend to be the Princess to get the reward money from the Dowager Queen. Kate's only clue to her past is Mortornas; the Dowager Queen lives in Mortornas. Jim and Kate journey to Mortornas together, Kate to find her past, Jim for the money, but will they both find something else they're looking for?

* * *

SPH: Hey everyone! He's chapter 1 of Treasure Planet: Katherine! Just a heads up, this is taking place in a far off future due to how futuristic everything was in Treasure Planet. I do not own Treasure Planet or any of its content, they belong to Disney. The character Ironbeard is from the scrapped Treasure Planet 2 movie which also belongs to Disney. The plot is based off of 20th Century Fox's Anastasia, which I also don't own. I only own Kate, all other OC's, the story, and the Planet Mortornas. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: Prolog

* * *

An elderly woman dressed in fine clothes stepped out of a carriage parked in front of a majestic castle. She was the Dowager Queen Maria Roberta Myers.

"You're Highness," a man said helping her out before the carriage left.

" _There once was a time, not very long ago, when we lived in a world of elegant palaces and grand parties."_

A large party is being held in a ballroom filled with people dancing. A chandelier with the number three hundred on it hung above them.

" _The year was twenty-nine sixteen and my son Roland was king of Imperial Montressor."_

An eight year old girl with messy reddish-orange curls and eyes just a shade darker than her hair dressed in an elegant dress with a beautiful matching headpiece danced with her father, King Roland Johnson Myers.

" _We were celebrating the three hundredth year of our family's rule…"_

"Oh Papa!" the girl cried laughing as he picked her up and spun her around, not noticing her headpiece fell off.

"Hello darling!" Maria called waving at the girl as she sat down.

The girl smiled and waved back before grabbing a drawing of a young woman sitting on a sofa.

" _And that night no star burned brighter than that of our sweet Katherine, my youngest granddaughter."_

The girl; Katherine ran up to Maria and gave her the drawing.

" _She begged me not to return to Mortornas- so I had a gift made for her…"_

Katherine gasped as Maria pulled out an ornate box from her bag.

"… _To make the separation easier for both of us."_

Ten year old Jim Hawkins opened a secret passageway's door to spy on the party his friend; the Princess Katherine was attending with her family while eating a perp and watched as Maria gave the box to Katherine.

"For me?!" Katherine asked, "Is it a jewelry box?"

Just then a servant noticed Jim and picked him.

"Jim! You belong in the kitchen!" the man said carrying him back to the Kitchen through the secret passageway.

"Let me go! Kate!" Jim called out to Katherine, but she didn't hear.

"Look." Maria said pulling out a chain with a flower made of diamond on it.

Maria put it in the back of the box revealing it to be a key that she winds. She took the key out and the box started playing music while a figure of Katherine's parents dancing spun around.

"It plays our lullaby!" Kate said excited.

"You can play it before you go to sleep and pretend I'm singing to you." Maria said.

" _On the wind, cross the stars, hear this song and remember, soon you'll be home in my arms, once upon a December!"_ Katherine and Maria sang.

"Read what it says." Maria said handing Katherine the key.

"Together on Mortornas." Katherine read, "Oh Grandmamma, really?"

Maria smiled and nodded before hugging Katherine.

Suddenly the crowd gasped and Maria and Katherine turn to see a dark figure walking towards them holding some sort of glowing green relic while a bat swooped down and landed on his shoulder. People in the crowd parted ways in fear to get away from the figure. One person even dropped a glass of champagne which the figure stepped on.

" _But we would never be together on Mortornas. For a dark shadow had descended on the house of the Myers. His name was Ironbeard. We thought he was a holy man. But he was a fraud, power-mad, and dangerous."_

Ironbeard stood in front of Roland, who stood alone firm.

"How dare you return to the palace!" Roland cried.

"But I am your confidante." Ironbeard said seemingly shocked as his bat Flint landed on his shoulder.

"Confidante?" Roland asked. He laughed. "You are a traitor. Get out!"

"You think you can banish the great Ironbeard?!" Ironbeard cried, "By the unholy powers vested in me. I who will banish your family with a curse!"

Jim gasped as he ran out from the secret passageway ready to protect Katherine.

Katherine and Maria gasped at the same time as Jim as well.

"Mark my words." Ironbeard continued, "You and your family will die within the fortnight. I will not rest until I see the end of the Myers line forever!"

He raised his reliquary which shot out a beam of lightning causing the chandelier to fall and crash onto the floor. When the light and smoke cleared Ironbeard was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Ironbeard who was kneeling in a sorcerer's circle cowered as a large shadowy figure loomed above him.

" _Consumed by his hatred for Roland and his family, Ironbeard sold his soul for the power to destroy them."_

Ironbeard raised his arms in supplication and a shadow like smoke in a windstorm left him for the terrible figure rendering Ironbeard a skeleton. The relic appeared in midair before him and he grabbed it regaining his form.

* * *

A large, angry crowd gathered outside the gates of the palace.

* * *

Ironbeard smiled as smoke came out of the relic and turned into his minions.

"Go, go and seal the King and his family's fate forever." He said.

The minions flew to the gates and opened them letting the crowd in.

Some members of the group tied ropes around a statue of Roland and pulled it over destroying it.

* * *

Roland and his family were running down a hallway in their night clothes.

"Hurry children!" Roland called.

Katherine stopped in her tracks.

"My music box!" she cried turning around and running back to her room.

Maria tried to stop her, but couldn't and instead followed her.

"Kathy! Come back, come back! Kathy!" she cried.

Katherine got on her knees and took the music box out of her dollhouse as Maria came into her room.

Jim and his mother Sarah opened a secret passageway that lead into the room.

Flint flew to the window and pressed himself against it watching the scene.

"Hurry, we must leave." Maria said trying to usher Katherine out the door despite the gunshots coming from outside it.

"No, out this way." Jim said running in front of them, "Through the servants' quarters with me and my mom."

He ushered them to the passageway where is mom was waiting. Sarah helped Maria in and started leading her down the passageway.

"Master she's getting away!" Flint cried.

Jim heard footprints heading their way.

"Hurry Kate hurry!" he said pushing her forward, making her drop her music box.

"Jim my music box!" Katherine said trying to turn around.

"Don't worry Kate I'll get it." Jim said not letting her do so, "Now go!"

He closed the door just as soldiers burst in. he pressed himself against it as a large soldier made his way over to him.

"Where are they boy?!" the soldier asked slapping him.

Jim didn't answer, but instead threw a vase at the man.

The man growled and hit Jim in the face with the butt of his riffle knocking him to the ground.

As the soldiers turned and left Jim reached for the music box, his chin bleeding.

"Ah, uh…" he moaned before passing out.

* * *

Sarah led Maria and Katherine down a frozen river with the palace in flames behind her.

"Grandmamma!" Katherine cried.

"Keep up with us darling!" Maria cried.

They passed under a bridge and Katherine looked back at it before gasping. Ironbeard was standing on top of it. He jumped down and grabbed Katherine by the ankle.

"Yaeee!" Ironbeard cried.

Katherine screamed as Ironbeard thrashed on the cracking ice.

Both Maria and Sarah turned around.

"Ironbeard!" Maria cried while Sarah covered her mouth at the sight of the palace; starting to lose hope she'd see her son again.

"Oh! Let go! Please let go!" Katherine cried.

"You'll never escape me child, NEVER!" Ironbeard cried.

The ice gave out from under his and he started thrashing in the water.

"Let go!" Katherine cried.

She wretched her ankle free and Ironbeard began to sink under the water. He locked eyes with Katherine, his glowing, hypnotic eyes filled with rage and hate.

"Flint!" he cried out.

"Master!" Flint cried landing on the ice.

"Flint!" Ironbeard cried.

"Oh…" Flint said.

Katherine broke the gaze, got to her feet and raced away with Maria and Sarah.

Ironbeard gave one final attempt to pull himself out, digging his figure nails into the ice, but couldn't find purchase. He was slowly dragged away by the current. He reached his arm out one final time before finally being dragged under. The only thing left was the floating relic which Flint picked up and flew away with.

* * *

Maria, Sarah, and Katherine pushed through the confusion at the docks. Sarah and Maria were helped onto a leaving shuttle by other passengers.

"Grandmamma!" Katherine cried running to try and keep up with it.

"Here take my hand! Hold onto my hand!" Maria cried reaching for her.

Katherine grabbed onto Maria's hand.

"Don't let go!" Katherine cried desperate and frightened.

Just then she tripped and her hand slipped out of Maria's.

"Kathy!" Maria cried as Katherine fell and hit her head on the ground. Maria tried to jump off the shuttle, but was held back by Sarah and the other passengers. "Kathy!" she called again as Katherine faded out of view.

* * *

 _So many lives were destroyed on that night. What had always been was now gone forever. And my Kathy, my beloved grandchild… I never saw her again._

* * *

SPH: Whew, this took what felt like forever. Okay, so Flint got his name from the parrot Flint from the Treasure Island novel which Treasure Planet is based off of. Next up is a flashback chapter that I promise is important to the plot! Well, I've got no questions for you guys so leave a comment telling me what you thought and this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now. Peace out and keep spreading the Treasure Planet and Anastasia love! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Treasure Planet: Katherine

* * *

Summary: Ten years ago the Princess Katherine Myers went missing. Kate is an orphan with no memory of her past, Jim is a con artist devoted to finding a girl to pretend to be the Princess to get the reward money from the Dowager Queen. Kate's only clue to her past is Mortornas; the Dowager Queen lives in Mortornas. Jim and Kate journey to Mortornas together, Kate to find her past, Jim for the money, but will they both find something else they're looking for?

* * *

SPH: Hey-o! Here's the first flashback/backstory chapter! Also, excluding the prolog, none of the chapters will have names. I do not own Treasure Planet or any of its content, they belong to Disney. I only own Kate, the story, and all other OC's. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Jim groaned as he woke up. His head hurt so badly. That guy really hit him hard.

"That gun sure gave you a nasty lump on your head." Katherine's voice said.

Jim looked up and saw Katherine in front of him dressed like a normal girl for once instead of a princess.

"Kate!" he cried getting up, "Kate y-you're here! H-how, w-why?"

Katherine frowned and looked down.

"It doesn't matter, it's still not safe, we gotta get you out of here."

"I'm not really here Jim." Katherine said.

"W-what?" Jim asked.

"I'm here in spirit, not in body." Katherine said, "You can only see me because I shared my gift with you."

"N-no, K-Kate…" Jim whispered.

"I'm not dead I promise!" Katherine cried, "But my physical body, she hit her head and has amnesia, she can't remember anything and therefore we're now two separate beings."

Jim stared at her.

"I had to make sure you were okay Jim," Kate said, "that it didn't happen to you too."

"Kate…" Jim said.

"But, now I don't know how to find her, my physical form." Katherine said, "But, I know once she remembers, I'll finally be whole again, and if you're not already with me when I do, then I can go find you."

"Kate, I-I don't understand." Jim said.

"Jim, I shared my gift with you, you can now see what I see when I use it." Katherine said.

"Yeah, I know." Jim said.

"Jim?" Katherine asked, "Can you remember when we first met? And when I shared my gift with you?"

Jim nodded. It was hard to forget when you spent every day sneaking out to spend time with each other for the past two years.

* * *

A six year old Katherine was running away from someone when she collided with an eight year old Jim.

"Hey! Watch it!" Jim cried not realizing who she was due to her not being dressed in her normal clothes and due to her hood covering half her face.

Kate pulled her hood down.

"O-oh! P-princess, I-I didn't mean…" Jim started.

"You've gotta hide me!" Katherine said, "They're coming for me! To make me take that awful medicine for my headaches! Please!"

Jim blinked, but nodded and led her to a hidden room for servants.

"They won't find you here; it's a room for servants to use when they're not working." Jim said.

"Thank you." Katherine said, "What's your name?"

"J-James Pleiades Hawkins." Jim said remembering that his mom said to always say his real name when asked by royalty, "B-but, e-everyone calls me Jim."

"Then I'll call you Jim too." Katherine said, "I want to be like everyone else, not a princess. I just want to be like a normal girl."

"I'm sorry that you feel unhappy with your life your Highness." Jim said.

"Don't call me that!" Katherine said, "If I'm going to address you as Jim then you'll address me the way you would a normal person, someone of your class."

"Of course Katherine." Jim said.

"Don't call me that either." Katherine said, "I hate my name, that's why Grandmamma calls me Kathy, but that's her special name for me, so… call me Kate!"

"Of course Kate." Jim said.

Kate beamed.

"You'll treat me like you would a normal girl, right?" she asked, "Not as a princess unless others are around?"

"Uh, sure." Jim said.

"Thank you." Kate said, "Can you show me what normal kids do by any chance?"

Jim bit his lip.

"Well, I don't get to interact with kids my age a lot, but I can show you what I do for fun, I can even teach you." He said.

"Great!" Kate said, "I want to start as soon as possible!"

"I'll make sure the coast is clear and then we can sneak out, okay?" Jim asked.

Kate nodded.

Jim carefully opened the door and looked around.

"Okay, follow me!" he said grabbing her by the arm and leading her out of the palace. Once they were in a certain area he get go and pulled something out.

"What's that?" Kate asked.

"A solar surfer." Jim said proudly, "I made it myself a couple months ago. You use it to go flying!"

"Flying?" Kate asked, "I've always wanted to go flying, what's it like?"

"It's amazing!" Jim said, "Here, I'll show you!"

He set the solar surfer down and started it.

"Come on." He said holding his hand out.

Kate hesitated, but grabbed it.

"Hold on tight, okay?" Jim asked.

Kate nodded and they took off.

"This, this is amazing!" she said, "I want to do this every day. Can you make me one?"

"How bout I teach you how to make one instead?" Jim asked, "Never know, the skill might come in handy someday."

"Alright." Kate said nodding.

"I've been practicing some really cool tricks." Jim said, "I can't do them while you're on here though."

Kate huffed.

"I'll show you them though." Jim said, "But I need to put you somewhere where you can watch without getting caught."

Kate nodded.

Jim flew them into a canyon where he set Kate down before taking off to the sky.

Kate watched as he went up really high before lowering the sail and leaning back. She held back a scream as she watched him fall, but was soon in awe when she saw his cross his arms over his chest, level his board and make it spin in circles before dropping down in the canyon. Kate had to get on her stomach and look over the edge of the canyon to see what he was doing. She bit her lip when she saw how close he was getting to the ground. Then Jim raised his sail last minute and flew sideways along the canyon wall.

Kate cheered as he came back up.

"When I get good enough, can you teach me?" she asked.

Jim hesitated.

"Uhm, sure." He said.

Kate smiled and clapped her hands.

"Come on, let's go back." Jim said, "Before we both get in trouble."

Kate sighed but nodded.

"Hey, what exactly is your job in the palace?" Kate asked.

"I work in the kitchen." Jim said.

"I'll come visit you then." Kate said, "I'll pretend to be interested in something or another involving being in a kitchen."

* * *

The whole rest of the week they worked on Kate's solar surfer and Kate quickly caught onto mechanics and solar surfing.

About a month later though, she had a new interest.

"My tutors taught me about pirates today." Kate said, "It was very exciting, I wish I knew sword fighting so I could be one."

Jim who had just taken a bite out of a perp looked at her.

"I can teach you." He said once he'd swallowed, "I don't know if it'd be enough to be a pirate though."

"You'd really teach me?" Kate asked.

Jim nodded glad she was no longer interested in solar surfing tricks.

"We'll have to use toy swords though." He said.

* * *

"You're really good at this." Jim said as he fought Kate.

"I'm a fast learner." Kate said.

* * *

Over the course of the next few months Jim had taught Kate many things, how to climb a tree, different games, even how to cook! There was no denying they were as thick as thieves except for the fact no one knew they knew each other.

"Jim," Kate said one day, "meet me in the ball room once everyone's asleep. There's something I wanna show you."

Jim nodded and waited for everyone to fall asleep before sneaking out to the ballroom.

"What did you want to show me?" he asked.

"My gift." Kate said, "Well, gifts, I want to share them as well."

Jim glanced around, there didn't appear to be any gifts around.

"Grandmamma said only a Myers or the person they share the gift with came use them." Kate continued, "Mama said to only share it to whomever I'd be one day promised to, but Papa and Grandmamma said to share it with someone special and you're very special."

Jim frowned confused.

Kate suddenly started spinning and her outfit changed from nightclothes to a ball gown right before Jim's eyes.

Jim rubbed them to make sure he was seeing right.

"Anyone can see this." Kate said, "I can change how I look, my clothes, my hairstyle, and any makeup I have on, but I can't change my physical features so even if I were to disguise myself to sneak away unless they can't see my face they'll know it's me, but they always seem to know it's me, that's why you always need to come get me." Kate explained, "This next one I need to share my gift with you before you can see it."

Carefully she placed her hands over her heart and pulled out a golden, glowing ball of light. She stretched out her arms and seemed to throw it at Jim. It hit him right in the chest and he got an odd feeling in his body.

"Okay, now it's time to show you." Kate said.

She wrapped her arms around herself and spun around before opening her arms while facing the ballroom floor.

Suddenly the paintings on the walls all had people waltzing out of them, and floating down to the floor. Two pairs of dancers landed besides Kate bowing to her each time she looked at them.

"Come on Jim," Kate said grabbing his hand and dragging him down to the dance floor, "come dance with me."

"I don't know how." Jim said.

"Just follow my lead for now and once you've gotten the hang of it you take the lead, okay?" Kate asked.

Jim nodded.

"What is all this?" he asked.

"The gift," Kate said, "the ability to summon those who have passed from portraits of them."

"But, surely not this many people were in all the paintings." Jim said.

"It can also summon the spirits of those around them when the portrait was made." Kate explained.

"Can I do this now?" Jim asked.

"I think so." Kate said nodding, "But the main thing is, if you lose concentration, it all vanishes and they go back to normal. It's the same with the outfits."

Jim nodded.

Kate yawned.

"Well, good night Jim." She said turning everything back to normal.

"Yeah, good night." Jim said.

* * *

"I remember how Silver found out a couple months later that you shared the gift with me and kept our secret." Jim said.

Katherine nodded.

"I'm glad he did." She said.

"Me too." Jim agreed.

* * *

SPH: Okay, so heads up, starting next chapter the spirit Kate is going to be called Katherine even in flashbacks. Ugh! I was up until 12:30 A.M. working on this! I have got to stop with the all-nighters! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next up we see Montressor ten years later! Okay, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now. Peace out and keep spreading the Treasure Planet and Anastasia love! See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Treasure Planet: Katherine

* * *

Summary: Ten years ago the Princess Katherine Myers went missing. Kate is an orphan with no memory of her past, Jim is a con artist devoted to finding a girl to pretend to be the Princess to get the reward money from the Dowager Queen. Kate's only clue to her past is Mortornas; the Dowager Queen lives in Mortornas. Jim and Kate journey to Mortornas together, Kate to find her past, Jim for the money, but will they both find something else they're looking for?

* * *

SPH: Hey-o! Hope you enjoyed the flashback chapter! Now we see what's happened to Montressor in the past ten years! I do not own Treasure Planet or any of its content, they belong to Disney. The plot is based on 20th Century Fox's Anastasia movie which is also don't own. I only own Kate, the story, and all other OC's. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

 _Ten years later…_

It was winter on Montressor and people in their warmest clothes that did little to keep out the cold stood in long lines for food and to clock into their jobs.

" _Montressor is gloomy."_ An old woman sang.

" _Montressor is bleak."_ A younger one sang.

" _My underwear have frozen standing here all week."_ A man sang shivering.

" _Oh, since the revolution, our lives have been so gray."_ People in line to clock in sang.

" _Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day!"_ everyone sang.

" _Hey!_

 _Have you heard?_

 _There's a rumor on Montressor!"_

A cyborg named Long John Silver stepped out of a building and made his way through the crowd.

" _Have you heard what they're saying on the street?"_ everyone continued to sing.

" _Although the king did not survive one daughter may be still alive."_ A man inside a booth said holding out a newspaper that Silver grabbed.

" _The Princess Katherine!"_ everyone sang.

A robo cop shot the crowd a look.

"But please do not repeat." The man said frightened as he closed the window of the booth.

" _It's a rumor, a legend, a mystery!"_ the crowds sang,

" _Something whispered through an alleyway_

 _Or a crack!_

 _It's a rumor that's part of our history!"_

" _They say her royal grandmamma will pay a royal sum,"_ a woman selling snow globes that had an eight year old Katherine figure inside sang.

" _to someone who can bring the princess back!"_ everyone sang holding up the snow globes.

Silver maneuvered through the crowd and up a flight of stairs. Jim, now twenty leaned against the railing at the top with Katherine, now eighteen beside him.

"I'm telling you, someone stole my old shawl." Katherine said while Jim rolled his eyes annoyed.

Silver reached the top and walked away looking for Jim.

Jim gave a sharp whistle while smirking.

"Silver, over here." He said.

Silver turned around and faced Jim.

"Ah, Jimbo!" he said.

Jim chuckled as he walked over.

" _A ruble for this painting. It's Myers I swear!"_ a man in the Black Market sang trying to sell someone a painting of a man.

" _Count Remus's pajamas! Buy them by the pair!"_ a woman sang.

" _I got this from the palace, it's lined with real fur."_ A man sang holding a fur shawl out to Jim.

" _It could be worth a fortune if it belonged to her!"_ Jim, Silver, and the Black Market Venders sang as Jim paid the man for the stolen shawl.

"I told you it was stolen." Katherine said.

Jim rolled his eyes again as he, Katherine, and Silver walked away from the man pocketing the coin. As they did the coin rose out of the man's pocket and turned into Silver and Jim's pet morph named Morph who flew over to his owners.

"Well Jimbo, I got us the theater." Silver said as Morph flew into Jim's coat pocket.

"Perfect, it's all going according to plan; all we need now's the girl." Jim said as they walked into a building.

Katherine crossed arms and scowled. She couldn't believe Jim's plan. Find a girl? To pretend to be her? What he needed to do was forget about the money and find her _real_ physical body.

"Just think Silver, no more forging papers, no more stolen goods. We'll have three tickets out of here. One for me, one for you, and one for Katherine!" Jim said.

Katherine face palmed exasperated.

" _ **It's the rumor, the legend, the mystery!"**_ Jim sang " _ **It's the Princess Katherine who will help us fly! You and I friend will go down in history!"**_ he sang dancing with Silver.

Jim ran over to a cabinet.

" _ **We'll find a girl to play the part and teach her what to say."**_ He continued grabbing Katherine's music box, _**"Dress her up and take her to Mortornas."**_

"Jim, just find the _real_ me." Katherine said.

" _ **Imagine the reward her deal old grandmamma will pay."**_ Jim sang jumping in front of Silver and ignoring Katherine, _**"Who else could pull it off but you and me?"**_

Katherine groaned and face palmed.

"We'll be rich!" Jim cried.

"We'll be rich!" Silver echoed.

"We'll be out!" Jim cried.

"We'll be out!" Silver repeated.

" _ **And Montressor will have some more to talk about!"**_ he and Jim sang.

They jumped out the window and slid down a roof followed by Katherine. The group jumped off the roof and landed in the middle of the town square.

"Shh!" everyone hissed. _"Have you heard? There's a rumor on Montressor!"_ they sang softly while dancing.

" _Have you heard what they're saying on the street?_

 _Hey!"_

Groups of people whispered to each other, gossiping.

" _Hey!"_ they cried loudly.

They went back to gossiping as Jim, Silver, and Katherine made their way through the crowd.

" _Hey! Have you heard there's a rumor on Montressor!"_ everyone sang, _"Have you heard!"_

"Comrade, what do you suppose?" an excited gossiper whispered as Silver and Katherine got on a cable car.

"A fascinating mystery." A man replied.

" _ **The biggest con in history!"**_ Jim sang as Katherine grabbed his wrist and pulled him on the cable car, making sure to make it look like Jim had pulled himself up.

"Do you really think it's smart to just announce it like that?" Katherine asked, "For someone smart enough to build a solar surfer at age eight you sure can be straight out stupid."

" _The princess Katherine! Alive, or dead?"_ everyone sang.

"Who knows?" a man washing windows said before putting his figure to his lip while a flock of birds flew by.

* * *

SPH: Whew, finally done! Next up we find out what happened to Kate. So, due to being in public Jim had to 'ignore' Katherine but he was paying attention and heard everything. So the Morph pretending to be a coin thing is actually how Jim and Silver 'pay' for things. Morph pretends to be money and then when no one is paying attention turns back to normal and returns to Jim and Silver. Another thing I want to point out is that when Kate asks Jim why he sang what he was planning on doing, it's actually what I say when I watch Anastasia and that scene plays, plus it fit her character. Also, I've currently got writers block for Treasure Planet 2 so it's on hold until I'm finished with this story. I also plan to have Treasure Planet 2 have at least five more chapters, maybe more. Anyway, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now. Peace out and keep spreading the Treasure Planet and Anastasia love! See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Treasure Planet: Katherine

* * *

Summary: Ten years ago the Princess Katherine Myers went missing. Kate is an orphan with no memory of her past, Jim is a con artist devoted to finding a girl to pretend to be the Princess to get the reward money from the Dowager Queen. Kate's only clue to her past is Mortornas; the Dowager Queen lives in Mortornas. Jim and Kate journey to Mortornas together, Kate to find her past, Jim for the money, but will they both find something else they're looking for?

* * *

SPH: Hey-o! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Please ignore the uncreative names used in place of Fisherman's Village and St. Petersburgh. I do not own Treasure Planet or any of its content, they belong to Disney. The plot is based off of 20th Century Fox's Anastasia movie which I also don't own. I only own Kate, the story, and all other OC's. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

A large group of kids gathered around the windows of an orphanage watching as the matron led one of the orphans, a girl wearing an olive green coat, a gold tunic, dark red fingerless gloves, a dark red scarf, a black Russian cap, black leggings, and brown boots, and had reddish-orange hair and eyes just a shade darker than her hair who'd recently turned eighteen towards the gate and waving at their friend.

"I got you a job in a mechanics factory in the mechanics district since you're so good at building mechanical gadgets that cause nothing but trouble." The matron said, "You go down this road until you get to the crossroads and the go left."

A young girl about five or six with chestnut brown curly hair and pascal blue eyes managed to open a window, letting an icy wind of cold winter air into the orphanage.

"Goodbye Kate! Goodbye!" she called leaning out the window waving at the older girl.

"Goodbye Molly! Bye everyone!" Kate called giggling as she walked backwards.

"Are you even listening?" the matron asked.

"I'm listening Miss Peterson." Kate said sighing.

"Ever since you came here you've been a thorn in my side." Miss Peterson growled grabbing Kate by the scarf and dragging her.

"Hey!" Kate cried.

"KATE!" Molly shrieked, "You old hag! Leave Kate alone!"

"I'm fine Molly!" Kate insisted grabbing back her scarf, "Don't worry!"

Molly had been Kate's favorite child at the orphanage. She'd begged Miss Peterson to let her take Molly with her, but she was turned down because she was only turning eighteen and to legally adopt she'd need to be twenty-one. Still, Kate vowed she'd save Molly from the awful place and give her a good home once she was twenty-one if Molly was still at the orphanage.

"Acting like the Queen of the Etherium and building gadgets that make my life harder." Miss Peterson continued after glaring at Molly, making the young girl move away from the window in fear.

Kate rolled her eyes at Miss Peterson's comment; she was normally bored or trying to build something to do her work for her when that happened. It wasn't her fault she was never able to properly finish, or that Miss Peterson had no idea how to use what she'd made.

"Instead of the nameless no account you are." Miss Peterson continued storming to the gates, "For the past ten years I've fed you, I've clothed you, I've…"

"You've kept a roof over my head." Kate finished counting off what Miss Peterson had been saying on her fingers.

"How is it you don't have a clue to who you are and yet you can remember all that and build stuff to make my life miserable?" Miss Peterson asked.

"But I do have a clue!" Kate said pulling out her necklace.

"Yes, I know." Miss Peterson said grabbing it and looking at it. "Together on Mortornas." She read, "So, you want to travel to another world and find your family huh?"

"Mhmm." Kate murmured nodding her head.

Miss Peterson laughed and shoved her out the gates.

"Little Miss Kate, it's time to take your place in life!" she yelled, "In life and in line! And be grateful!" she picked up Kate's scarf that had fallen off and tossed in in her face. "Together on Mortornas!" she called laughing. She coughed and turned around to head back into the orphanage while Kate huffed and headed down the street.

* * *

"Be grateful Kate." Kate mimicked as she reached the crossroads. "I _am_ grateful! Grateful to get away!" Kate yelled back the way she came. She sighed. "Don't worry Molly, I'll come back for you." She whispered.

She looked at the sign. One way said Mechanics District and the other said Town.

"Go left she said." Kate said, "Well I know what's to the left, I'll be Kate the orphan forever." She smiled. " _But_ " she said hopefully, "if I go right maybe I could find…" she trailed off. She sighed and looked at her necklace. "Whoever gave this to me must have loved me." She groaned. "This is crazy! Me?! Go to Mortornas?"

She cast her face skyward before closing her eyes.

"Give me a sign, a hint, anything!" she cried before plopping down in the snow.

A small gray dog popped out from behind the snow bank she was sitting on. The dog barked and grabbed her scarf.

"Go away; I don't have time to play." Kate said looking at the dog. "I'm waiting for a sign."

The dog wagged her tail and pulled the scarf towards town.

"Hey! Hey, give me that!" Kate cried getting up.

The dog started running circles around Kate.

"Hey! Will you just, give!" Kate said, "Give me! Give!"

Kate fell over onto her chest as the dog successfully got her scarf.

"Oh. Oh great, a _dog_ wants me to go to town." Kate said annoyed. Her eyes widened and she glanced at the sky before smiling. "Okay," she said getting up, "I can take a hint."

The dog trotted over to her and dropped the scarf at her feet pleased with itself.

Kate giggled as she picked up her scarf, but gulped as she looked down the road. She stood up and took a deep breath.

" _Heart don't fail me now,"_ she sang.

" _Courage don't desert me,_

 _Don't turn back now that we're here._

 _People always say,_

 _Life is full of choices,_

 _No one ever mentions,_

 _Fear,_

 _Or how the world can seem so vast,_

 _On a journey,"_ Kate snag picking up a snowball and tossing it.

Luna as she'd decided to name the dog jumped and tried to catch it in her mouth, her ears flapping as if they were ineffective wings. Her mouth closed around it only for the snowball to fall apart making Kate force back a giggle as she smiled.

" _To the past!"_ Kate sang.

A car zoomed by on the road covering Kate and Luna snow. Kate laughed as she brushed it off.

" _Somewhere down this road,"_ Kate continued

" _I know someone's waiting!_

 _Years of dreams just can't be wrong!_

 _Arms will open wide,_

 _I'll be safe and wanted,_

 _Finally home where I belong!"_

Kate smiled as she picked up Luna and spun her around.

 _"Well starting now I'm learning fast!"_ she sang.

She put Luna on the ground and started walking down the road.

 _"On this journey,_

 _to the past!"_ She sang motioning with her head for Luna to follow.

Kate and Luna came to a small house where a man, his wife, and children lived. The family seemed to be leaving, but allowed the children to stop and play with Luna.

"Goodbye!" the children called as they left.

"Cute puppy!" the young girl added.

" _Home, love, family,"_ Kate sang watching them leave.

" _There was once a time I must have had them too._

 _Home, love, family,"_ she sang going over to Luna who was sniffing at some sort of rodent creature.

" _I will never be complete until I find you!"_ she sang picking up Luna and spinning her around.

" _One step at a time,"_ she sang carrying Luna and skipping through the snow.

" _One hope then another!"_

She came across a log that had fallen over a ravine that served as a makeshift bridge. Luna jumped out of her arms and onto the long.

" _Who knows where this road may go!"_ Kate sang grabbing hold of a branch and leaning to the right while pulling off her hat revealing her messy curls to be style in a half bun half ponytail under her hat.

" _Back to who I was,"_ Kate sang as she put her hat back on and crossed the log.

" _Onto find my future!_

 _Things my heart still needs to know!_

 _Yes! Let this be a sign!"_ Kate sang skipping again.

" _Let this road be mine!_

 _Let it lead me to my past!_

 _And bring me home!_

 _At last!"_ Kate sang taking off her hat again and overlooking the town while Luna barked excitedly and ran circles around her.

* * *

SPH: Whew! That took what felt like forever. I'm sorry I didn't go much into detail of Kate's journey to town, so just go watch the Journey to the Past scene on YouTube and pretend it's Kate if you want more detail. Like I said, I'm in college; I have to balance this with classes, activities and clubs, and my personal life. Also the next flashback chapter probably won't be until after the Nightmare scene later in the story, when Kate 'remembers' the Myers curse because to be honest, rewatching the movie, I couldn't really think of many flashback scenes that would play a large part so if I don't do any until the nightmare scene, which will probably be the last, then I _might_ make a separate story dedicated to Jim and Kate as kids, reason I say might is because I already have an idea for a Treasure Planet: Katherine 2 which I really want to start on once this is done, but I might do the one of Jim and Kate as kids first depending on what you guys want. I'm gonna make a poll for this and I'm going to leave it open until December and what I'm going to do is work on both until then and whichever has the most votes will be done first if I don't get any votes on either I'm just gonna pick at random, the Sequel is a definite though, (I have too big a backstory and plan for Molly to not do one, plus I wouldn't have made Kate so attached to her if I wasn't going to do one) so depending on how many votes I get for a Jim and Kate as kids story is how I'm going to determine if I even post one. And it might seem stupid to type up a story and not post it, but don't worry, if I get no votes for a Jim and Kate as kids, but get votes for the Sequel the Jim and Kate as kids will be on Deviant Art. Alright, well, next chapter we get to see how Jim, Silver, Katherine, and Morph are doing on finding a girl to 'be' Katherine. This is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now. Peace out and keep spreading the Treasure Planet and Anastasia love! See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Treasure Planet: Katherine

* * *

Summary: Ten years ago the Princess Katherine Myers went missing. Kate is an orphan with no memory of her past, Jim is a con artist devoted to finding a girl to pretend to be the Princess to get the reward money from the Dowager Queen. Kate's only clue to her past is Mortornas; the Dowager Queen lives in Mortornas. Jim and Kate journey to Mortornas together, Kate to find her past, Jim for the money, but will they both find something else they're looking for?

* * *

SPH: Hey-o! Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Quick clarification on ending date for the poll, I plan to end it either December 30th or 31st and work on the next Treasure Planet: Katherine story during 2018. Anywho, I do not own Treasure Planet or any of its content, they belong to Disney. The plot is based off of 20th Century Fox's Anastasia movie which I also do not own. I only own Kate, the story, and all other OC's. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"One ticket to Mortornas please!" Kate said as she stepped up to a ticket booth.

"Exit visa?" the man asked.

"Exit Visa?" Kate asked confused.

"No exit visa, no ticket!" the man said before slamming the window closed and putting an out to lunch sign up with all the other ticket sellers following.

Kate sighed.

"Psst," an old sweeper woman hissed, "Find Jim Hawkins, he can get you travel papers."

"Where can I find him?" Kate asked.

"At the old palace," the woman said, "but you didn't hear that from me."

Kate nodded.

"Now go." The woman said, "Go, go, go, go!"

"Jim Hawkins," Kate said, "that name sounds so familiar."

* * *

Jim sighed as he and Silver looked at the girl auditioning to be Katherine. He quickly crossed her name off the list.

"And I look like the princess." The girl said.

"Ha!" Katherine said, "If I had brown hair and brown eyes!"

Jim rolled his eyes.

"And I dance like feather," the girl continued.

"Next!" Jim said sighing.

The girl frowned as she got off the stage followed by another young woman who had a fur coat and was smoking a cigar.

"I'm ninety-five percent sure there are multiple no smoking signs in this building." Katherine muttered.

The young woman took off the coat revealing her to be insanely skinny and with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Grandma, it's me, Katherine." The woman said moving her hips in a failed attempt of a seductive manner.

Silver put his head on the table while Jim groaned and face palmed, Katherine doubled over laughing, and Morph turned into a drum set and made a rim shot.

* * *

"That's it Jimbo, we're done!" Silver said as they made their way to the back door of the theater, "We spent our last kopeck for that flea infested theater and still no girl to play Katherine."

Katherine smiled and laughed. Oh how she had enjoyed making sure they couldn't find a girl to pretend to be her.

"Kate, you wouldn't have happened to do anything to ensure we wouldn't find a girl, now would you?" Jim asked.

"Why Jim! Me? Sabotage your attempt at finding a girl to pretend to be me? I'm wounded!" Katherine said dramatically.

"Well your tone says you had something to do with it." Jim said.

"Try to get your ghost girlfriend under control." Silver muttered.

"Heard that." Jim and Katherine said. They knew he was joking, but it still struck a nerve.

"And I'm not a ghost!" Katherine said, "I'm just separated from my body because she has amnesia! If I was a ghost I'd still be eight, not eighteen! I wouldn't have aged along with you Jim!"

"Kate, I stopped believing you're attempt to give me hope, false hope years ago." Jim said, "I'd of found you by now if you were alive."

"Bah!" Katherine said storming ahead and throwing open the theater's back door.

Jim sighed. He still had a small hope Kate was really alive, but who was he kidding? He's been all over Montressor in the past ten years so unless she was somewhere in the middle of nowhere he'd of found her by now.

"Look Silver, we'll find her." He said as they exited, and annoyed Katherine standing just outside the door. He pulled out the music box. "Remember, one look at this jewelry box,"

"Music box." Katherine corrected.

"And the Queen will think we've got the real Katherine." Jim continued ignoring her.

He bumped into Kate who was asking for directions to the palace.

"Excuse me." Kate said annoyed before turning back to the man she'd been talking to.

Katherine froze as she stood next to Kate. She could sense her. Her body. She was here! She glanced at Kate and gasped in delight. She was here, right here! Jim didn't need to find a girl to pretend! He needed to find the real her! What's better was Kate was asking where the palace was!

Katherine ran up to Jim.

"And by the time she figures out…" Jim was saying.

"Jim! Jim she's here! My body! She's here! She's looking for you!" Katherine said excited.

Jim rolled his eyes.

"Knock it off Kate." He mumbled.

Katherine huffed and crossed her arms. Of course he didn't believe her, well, all that would soon change; after all, she was coming to the palace to see him. That in mind she smirked and continued beside the guys, practically skipping the whole way back.

* * *

SPH: Whew! And done! Again this felt like it took forever! So, I know Jim seemed to be a jerk to Katherine, but keep in mind he hasn't seen the real her in ten years and she said the gift could summon the spirits of the people of the past. Add the fact neither knew much about the gift and that basically everyone believed Katherine was dead, plus Jim being the only one who can see her, it only makes sense he'd give up on the hope Katherine was actually alive. Another thing is that the sound Morph makes, which is actually the drum sound made at the end of a (usually bad) joke isn't actually called a rim shot, but it has no actual name and that's what most people refer to it as so I just went with it. Next up Kate goes to the palace and we get to see the gift in action! Leave a comment saying what you thought and this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now. Peace out and keep spreading the Treasure Planet and Anastasia love! See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Treasure Planet: Katherine

* * *

Summary: Ten years ago the Princess Katherine Myers went missing. Kate is an orphan with no memory of her past, Jim is a con artist devoted to finding a girl to pretend to be the Princess to get the reward money from the Dowager Queen. Kate's only clue to her past is Mortornas; the Dowager Queen lives in Mortornas. Jim and Kate journey to Mortornas together, Kate to find her past, Jim for the money, but will they both find something else they're looking for?

* * *

SPH: Hey everyone! So this took longer than planned to get up but like I said before, I'm in college, I need to balance writing with classes, personal life, etc. so it took longer to get this story up. I do not own Treasure Planet or any of its content, they belong to Disney. The plot is based off of 20th Century Fox's Anastasia movie which I also don't own. The song Once Upon a December is also from 20th Century Fox's Anastasia. I only own Kate, the story, and all other OC's. On with the story!

* * *

Kate frowned as she tried to peak into the palace through a boarded up door. The entire place was dark and looked deserted.

Luna barked and ran through an opening into the palace.

"Luna?" Kate asked, "Luna where are you?"

She huffed and pulled at the boards trying to make and opening. She pulled too hard and fell over landing on her back with the boars in her hands.

"Okay, ow." She groaned.

* * *

Katherine was sitting in an old bedroom in the palace with Jim, Silver, and Morph when she heard a dog bark and sensed her body was there. She glanced at the guys who were too busy eating to notice and smiled before rushing out of the room. She continued to run until she found Luna.

* * *

Jim was with Silver in an old bedroom at the palace eating, or in Silver's case drinking when he heard a loud crash.

"Silver, did you hear that?" he asked.

"No." Silver said setting the bottle down.

Morph who'd been eating a cracker paused and shook his head to show he hadn't heard anything either.

"Probably Kate pulling a trick on us." Jim said noticing she was gone, "Stay here while I check it out."

Silver and Morph shared a look and shrugged as he left the room.

* * *

Kate started walking around the palace, Luna following.

"Hello? Anyone home?" she called entering the dining room and dropping her scarf.

She walked over to a table with old, dusty dining wear on it while Luna barked and ran under the table and its tablecloth that stopped an inch above the floor. Kate frowned as she looked down at a dusty plate. She blew the dust off it and picked it up. As she looked at it she saw a young girl that looked exactly like her wearing fine clothes with a matching headdress being picked up by a man who spun her around as the girl laughed. She blinked and the girl and man were gone. Slowly she put down the plate and continued around the room.

* * *

"Kate?" Jim called, "Kate where are you?"

"I'm in the ballroom!" Katherine called back.

"Of course she's in the ballroom." Jim muttered, "The one place I hate going into and avoid if possible." Groaning he headed in the direction of the ballroom.

* * *

Kate walked over to a table that had a mirror behind it.

"This place," she said examining a vase with dancing bears on it, "it's like a memory from a dream."

" _Dancing bears, painted wings,"_ she sang swaying slightly,

" _things I almost remember,"_ she sang entering the ballroom.

* * *

Jim spotted Katherine peaking behind a curtain above a balcony above the ballroom.

"Kate, what are you?" he started.

"Shh!" Katherine hissed. She pointed to Kate down in the ballroom. "Just watch." She said as Jim hid behind the other curtain.

* * *

" _And a song someone sings,"_ Kate sang.

" _Once upon a December!_

 _Someone holds me safe and warm,"_ she sang wrapping her arms around herself while looking at a large portrait of the royal family.

" _Horses prance through a silver storm,"_ she continued as she took off her coat and gloves.

" _Figures dancing gracefully,_

 _Across my memory!"_ she sang wrapping her arms around herself before spinning around and opening them a bit dramatically.

The chandeliers lit up and people started waltzing out of the paintings. Two pairs of dancers landed on the steps beside Kate bowing and curtsying when she looked at them while Kate curtsied back.

Jim couldn't believe his eyes. Only a Myers could use the gift. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing right. When he stopped there were still ghosts waltzing around the ballroom while the girl, who bore a strong resemblance to Katherine spun around dancing on the ballroom floor.

" _Someone holds me safe and warm!"_ Kate sang as the royal family minus Katherine and her younger brother Alexander came out of the portrait of the royal family.

" _Horses dance thought a silver storm!_

 _Figures dancing gracefully!"_ Kate sang as the princesses Adela, Aurora, and Camellia came over to her. Camellia smiled and placed a string of pearls around Kate's neck.

" _Across my memory!"_ Kate sang grabbing hold of her tunic and spinning around changing it into a red ball gown with a white sash and off the shoulder flowing near transparent pink tulle sleeves. Her hair was on held in a high ponytail held together by a string of pearls with a golden tiara outlined in pearls, and she now had on pink lipstick and light eyeshadow. Her shoes had changed from brown boots to red heels with a bow on the toe of each shoe and she kept the pearl necklace.

" _Far away, long ago,"_ she sang as she danced with some men, each passing her off to the next.

" _Glowing dim as an ember!"_ she sang as she danced with the final one.

Jim blinked and rubbed his eyes as he looked at who the girl was dancing with. While it was hard to make out the girls exact features he could see her dance partner clear as day. It was him an exact copy of him, rattail and all physical features when it came to his height and face. The only difference was the white, or off white suit he was wearing. He recognized it as a formal suit for the Interstellar Academy, but what baffled him was that the girl knew what he looked like.

" _Things my heart used to know!"_ Kate sang,

" _Things it years to remember!"_

He shook his head and convinced himself it was just a coincidence as Roland made his way over to the girl and Jim look alike.

" _And a song someone sings!"_ Kate sang as she danced with Roland for a few moments. Roland gave her a kiss on her forehead and held out his hand to her.

" _Once upon a December!"_ Kate sang doing a fully curtsy.

* * *

Jim stared at the girl entranced by everything that had just happened. He heard Silver run up behind him and snapped out of it.

"Hey!" he yelled.

Kate gasped and her concentration broke returning her clothes and the room to normal.

"What are you doing in here?" Jim yelled.

Kate got up and started running.

"Hey!" Jim cried running down the balcony's stairs.

"You know you're scaring her, right?" Katherine asked running beside him.

"Hey!" Jim cried ignoring her, "Stop! Stop, stop, stop, stop. Now hold on. Hold on!"

Kate turned around to face him.

"Now how did you get in… here?" Jim said while Katherine went and stood by Kate.

Kate was standing directly in front of the portrait of the royal family, caught in a ray of moonlight, and beside the picture of Katherine. She had a striking resemblance and now that he glanced at Katherine standing right beside her he realized that excluding their clothes and hair style they looked exactly alike.

"Excuse me lass." Silver said catching up.

"Silver," Jim said elbowing him, "do you see what I see?"

"Uh, no." Silver said.

Jim took notice Silver had glasses on and took them off causing Morph to reveal himself. Jim smiled as he petted Morph.

"Oh, yes, yes I do." Silver said now that his vision was no longer blurred.

Luna growled at Jim making him look at her and let go of Morph.

"A dog…" he said picking Luna up.

"Are you Jim Hawkins?" Kate asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Cute." Jim said handing Luna to Silver whom Luna took a liking to. He turned to Kate. "Perhaps, that depends on who's looking for him."

Katherine face palmed.

"I'm Kate, I need travel papers." Kate said as Jim circled her. "They say you're the man to see, but I can't tell you who said that." Kate whispered. "Hey, will you quit circling me?" she asked annoyed. "What were you a vulture in another life?" she asked.

Morph and Katherine burst out laughing at her comment.

"Sorry Jade," Jim said.

"Kate," Kate corrected, "it's Kate."

"Kate, sorry, it's just you look a lot like, never mind." Jim said, "Now you said something about travel papers?"

"Yes, I'd like to go to Mortornas." Kate said.

"Y-you'd like to go to Mortornas?" Jim repeated a bit excited.

"Mhmm." Kate mumbled nodding.

Jim smirked at Silver.

"Well, aren't you the cutest pup I've ever seen?" Silver asked.

Jim rolled his eyes.

"Nice dog." He said. He turned his attention to Kate. "Kate was it? Lemme ask you a question, is there a last name that goes with that?"

"To be perfectly honest, I don't know my last name." Kate admitted, "I was found wondering around a shuttle station when I was eight years old."

"Okay, and before that?" Jim asked, "Before you were eight?"

"Look, I know it sounds crazy but I don't remember anything about my life before that." Kate said, "I have very few memories of my past."

"Hah!" Katherine cried, "I told you my body had amnesia and that's why we're two different beings."

"Well that's just perfect." Jim muttered. He had two reasons for saying that, one it would be easier to convince Kate to go along with the plan without needing to split the reward money, and two there was no way Katherine would let him hear the end of this.

"Well I do have one clue and that is Mortornas." Kate said pulling out her necklace and fiddling with it.

Jim almost did a double take when he saw the necklace. Only the princess would have it. He looked back up at Kate. It all made sense now. The ballroom, the transforming her look, the one dance partner being an exact replica of him even if he had no idea how she'd know what he looked like after all these years. Katherine was right. Her body was alive with amnesia and she was standing right in front of her.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught Katherine smiling smugly and knew she knew he'd figured it out. Kate was Katherine, but she wasn't Kate, not his Kate.

"Mortornas." Jim repeated.

"Yes." Kate said nodding. "So can you two help me or not?" she asked.

"Silver, tickets." Jim hissed. Silver handed him a couple of tickets for a Montressor Circus which Jim held behind his back. "Ah, sure would like to," Jim said, "oddly enough, we're actually going to Mortornas ourselves."

Kate looked at him in a mix of confusion and excitement.

"We've actually got three tickets," Jim said pulling them out. He noticed he had four in his hands. "Well, ah, that one." He said tossing it aside making Kate look at him confused. "But I've got tickets here."

"Oh!" Kate said trying to grab one.

"Unfortunately the third one is for her." Jim said motioning to Katherine in the portrait, "Katherine."

"Oh for the!" Katherine groaned. "Really Jim, really? You're going to con her into your stupid plan?"

"Oh." Kate said sadly.

"We're going to reunite the Princess Katherine with her grandmother." Silver said.

"You know, you do kind of resemble her." Jim said leading Kate up a flight of stairs.

"The same eyes." Silver said.

"The Myers eyes." Jim said.

"Roland's smiled." Silver said.

"Lucinda's chin." Jim said tilting Kate's head up.

Kate raised a hand to slap him but it was grabbed by Silver.

"Look, she even has the grandmothers hands." He said.

Katherine groaned.

"Same age, same physical type." Jim continued.

"Are you trying to tell _me_ that you think _I_ am Katherine?" Kate asked as the guys lead her to a portrait of an eight year old Katherine with her grandmother.

"Look, all I'm saying is I've seen countless girls across the planet and not one of them looks as much like the princess as you." Jim said, "i mean, look at the painting."

Katherine face palmed.

"I knew you were crazy from the start, but now I think you're both mad." Kate said turning around making Katherine giggle.

"Think about it." Jim said moving in front of her, "You don't remember what happened to you."

"No one knows what happened to her." Silver said as they turned her around and lead her back to the portrait.

"You're looking for your family on Mortornas." Jim said.

"Her only family is on Mortornas." Silver said.

"Did you ever consider the possibility?" Jim asked stopping in front of the portrait.

"That I could be royalty?" Kate asked.

"Mhmm." Jim and Silver mutter while they, Morph, and even Luna nodded.

"Well I don't know it's pretty hard to imagine yourself as a princess when you're sleeping on a damp floor and dressing in what might as well be rags, but sure. I guess every lonely girl would wish she's a princess." Kate said.

Jim smiled and checked his watch before starting to walk away.

"And somewhere one is." Silver said handing Luna back to her, "After all, the name Katherine means pure and clear."

Jim rolled his eyes annoyed Silver was still talking to her.

"And only those with the purest and clearest of hearts can rise again." Silver continued.

"Well, really wish we could help." Jim said retrieving Silver, "But the third ticket is for the Princess Katherine."

Kate sighed.

"Good luck." Jim said.

He lead Silver and Morph back to the ballroom with Katherine following the scowling and glaring daggers at Jim.

"Why didn't you tell her about our plan?" Silver asked.

"All she wants to do is go to Mortornas." Jim said, "Why give away a third of the reward money?"

Katherine groaned and face palmed.

* * *

Kate frowned as she stared at the portrait in front of her.

* * *

"I'm telling you we're walking away from this too soon." Silver said.

"Relax; I've got it under control." Jim said, "Now walk a little slower." He looked at his watch. "And three, two, one." He said counting down on his fingers.

"Jim!" Kate yelled running over.

"Right into the palm of our hands." Silver whispered as he and Jim shared a smirk.

Katherine placed her face to her hand and shook her head exasperated.

"You say something?" Jim asked turning to face Kate.

"If I don't remember who I am then who's to say I'm not a duchess or a princess or whatever she is, right?" Kate asked.

"Go on." Jim said.

"And if I'm not Katherine the queen will know right away and it's all just an honest mistake." Kate continued.

"Sounds Plausible." Jim said.

"But, if you are the princess, then you will finally know who you are and be with your family where you belong again." Silver said.

"You know he's right, either way it gets you to Mortornas." Jim said.

"Right!" Kate said holding out her hand for Jim to shake.

Jim nodded and grabbed her hand shaking on it.

"Ow!" he cried snatching it from her grip. "Still have your same grip." He muttered under his breath which went unnoticed by everyone. He straightened up and bowed to Kate. "May I present her Royal Highness the Princess Katherine." He said.

"You hear that Luna? We're going to Mortornas!" Kate said.

"The dog stays." Jim said.

"What are you talking about? You're bringing that blob. The dog goes." Kate said.

"His name's Morph, he's a, well a morph, a shapeshifter. Anyway I say the dog stays." Jim said.

"I say the dog goes." Kate argued.

"I'm allergic to dogs." Jim said.

"What are you talking about?" Silver asked, "When you were a kid and even a few years ago you would beg me to let you keep some stray mutt you'd found."

"Ha!" Kate cried.

"Just leave the dog." Jim said.

"I'm not leaving the dog." Kate said.

"Excuse me, but we have a train to catch." Silver said.

Both Jim and Kate nodded and they headed off to the train station.

* * *

SPH: Whew! This one took forever! Okay, just to clear up why they're taking a train, the shuttle station Kate was found at shut down and the only shuttle station is on the opposite side of Montressor. Also, the reason Kate's brother doesn't come out of the portrait will be revealed next year in Treasure Planet: Katherine 2. Okay, normally I'd have questions for you guys, but it's late, I'm exhausted, and I have class tomorrow. Next chapter we get to see two characters we haven't seen since chapter 1. Well, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now. Peace out and keep spreading the Treasure Planet and Anastasia love! Good night!


	7. Chapter 7

Treasure Planet: Katherine

* * *

Summary: Ten years ago the Princess Katherine Myers went missing. Kate is an orphan with no memory of her past, Jim is a con artist devoted to finding a girl to pretend to be the Princess to get the reward money from the Dowager Queen. Kate's only clue to her past is Mortornas; the Dowager Queen lives in Mortornas. Jim and Kate journey to Mortornas together, Kate to find her past, Jim for the money, but will they both find something else they're looking for?

* * *

SPH: Hey-o! How ya doing? I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! I came up with a name for the Jim and Kate as kid's story, it's called Treasure Planet: Katherine Journey through the Past. Do you see what I did there? Kate sang the song Journey to the past; the story's called Journey through the past. Anyone? Ahem, anyway I have a question from the previous chapter and that is what did Jim mean by Kate wasn't his Kate? Okay, I do not own Treasure Planet or any of its content, they belong to Disney. The plot is based off of 20th Century Fox's Anastasia movie which I also don't own and which the song In the Dark of the Night it from. I only own Kate, the story, and all other OC's. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Flint watched Kate, Jim, Silver, and their pets from the rafters with the reliquary behind him.

"May I present her Royal Highness the Princess Katherine." Jim said bowing to Kate.

"You hear that Luna? We're going to Mortornas!" Kate said.

"The dog stays." Jim said.

"What are you talking about? You're bringing that blob. The dog goes." Kate said.

"His name's Morph, he's a, well a morph, a shapeshifter. Anyway I say the dog stays." Jim said.

"I say the dog goes." Kate argued.

"I'm allergic to dogs." Jim said.

"Katherine?" Flint asked not noticing that the reliquary had started glowing. "Yeah, there's just one problem with that buddy, Katherine's dead." The reliquary started producing smoke that turned into Ironbeard's minions. "All the Myers are dead. Dead, dead, dead." Flint continued unaware of what was going on. "Am I right my friend?" he asked turning to a minion, "I mean how can that be Kath..." He then realized what it was and fell over managing to catch himself and hang upside down.

"Oh come on." Flint complained pulling himself up. "Am I supposed to believe after all these years that thing woke up just because some guy claims she's a Myers?" he asked. The reliquary glew brighter and shook as more minions came out of it. "Okay, okay! I get the message! Enough already with the glowing and the smoke people!"

"Ha!" Kate cried.

Flint turned and looked back and forth from Kate to the reliquary.

"If that thing's come back to life that must mean… Katherine's alive." He said in awe.

"Just leave the dog." Jim said.

"I'm not leaving the dog." Kate said.

"And that's her!" Flint said pointing to Kate unaware his foot was tangled in the reliquary's cord.

"Excuse me, but we have a train to catch." Silver said.

The reliquary took off like a rocket dragging Flint with it down into the center of the earth.

"Mayday! Mayday!" Flint cried as he dragged down through multiple areas. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Hot!" he cried as he was dragged through a field of lava with his tail hitting the lava every now and then. Suddenly they were in an area with tons of floating rock areas and the reliquary seemed to be slowing down, unfortunately not enough as it and Flint crashed through a rock pillar before landing or an elevated slab of rock in the center of the rock formation they were on.

"Ow, I tell you what, Ow." Flint said sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Who dares disturb my solitude?" Ironbeard cried walking over, "Get out! GET OUT!" he picked up Flint and squeezed his as hard as he could.

"Master?" Flint choked.

"Flint?" Ironbeard asked letting go.

"You're alive?" Flint asked once he caught his breath again.

"Hah!" Ironbeard said picking him up in the palm of his hand. "In a matter of speaking!" he cried as an eyeball popped out.

"Oh, uh, that, that came right out." Flint said catching it and handing it back to Ironbeard who put it back in his head.

"Something's happened." Ironbeard said, "I can feel it, the dark forces are stirring."

"Yeah, well I'm not surprised because I saw her, Katherine, she's alive." Flint said.

"Katherine? Alive?" Ironbeard asked, "Are you sure?"

"I saw her with my own eyes sir." Flint said, "I mean aint that a kick in the head? I guess a curse just aint what it used to be."

"That Myers brat!" Ironbeard said as his lips fell off and slid down his beard.

"Uh, sir, your lips." Flint said pointing to them.

"My curse was not complete!" Ironbeard said as Flint put his lips back in place, "That is why I'm stuck here, in limbo." He gripped Flint in his hand and flung it disconnecting it and sending it flying across his chamber.

Flint grunted as the hand hit the wall before wiggling out of it and brining it back over to Ironbeard.

Ironbeard gasped as he saw his missing hand. "Oh look at me! I'm a wreck! I'm falling apart!" he cried.

"You know for as long as you've been dead you look pretty good sir." Flint said putting his hand back in place.

Ironbeard waved him off.

"No, you truly do." Flint said.

"Really?" Ironbeard asked flattered.

"Master, does this look like the face of a bat that would lie to you?" Flint asked looking cute. "Come on, for a moment there you had your old spark back!"

"If only I hadn't lost the gift from the dark forces, the source of my powers." Ironbeard growled.

"You mean this reliquary?" Flint asked grabbing the reliquary and placing it on the slab of stone.

"Where did you get that?" Ironbeard asked gasping.

"I found it," Flint said shrugging.

"Give it!" Ironbeard cried snatching the reliquary.

"Okay, okay, don't get so grabby." Flint said crossing his wings.

"Ah, my old friend, together again." Ironbeard said cradling the reliquary to his face. He stood up and laughed. "Now my dark purpose will be fulfilled and the last of the Myers will _DIE!"_ he yelled as a wind blew through his chamber.

Lighting came out of the reliquary and zapped Flint on the butt knocking him off the slab.

" **In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning!"** Ironbeard sang as bugs popped out of the ground.

" **And the nightmare I had was as bad as could be!"** Ironbeard sang as the bugs growled and formed a circle around Flint who gulped.

" **It scared me out of my wits!"** Ironbeard sang as bugs stacked themselves under him and elevated him off the ground.

 **A corpse falling to bits!"** Ironbeard sang as his body completely fell apart and his head bounced around with the reliquary bouncing beside it.

" **Then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was me!"** he sang as his body snapped itself back together.

" **I was the most mystical man of all Montressor!"** he sang setting the reliquary on a slab of stone.

" _Ooh ah ooh!"_ a trio of bugs sang.

" **When the royals betrayed me they made a mistake!"** Ironbeard sang.

" _Ooh ah ooh!"_ the trio of bugs repeated.

" **My curse made each of them pay!"** Ironbeard said as smoke came out of the reliquary and showed Kate wrapping her scarf around her neck as she raced to catch the train.

" **But one little girl got away!"** he sang as the smoke showed Jim helping her up onto the moving train.

" **Little Kate beware, Ironbeard's awake!"** Ironbeard sang as the image disappeared.

" _In the dark of the night terror will find her!"_ the bugs sang grabbing flint and swining him forward and back repeatedly.

"Ow, ooh, ow, ow!" Flint cried.

" _In the dark of the night just before dawn!"_ the bugs continued.

" _ **Revenge will be sweet when the curse is complete!"**_ Ironbeard and the bugs sang.

" _In the dark of the night!"_ the bugs sang.

"She'll be gone!" Ironbeard cried.

" _Ooh ooh ooh,"_ two female bugs said carrying flint and kissing him.

"Oh, hi ladies, listen…" Flint stuttered.

" _Ooh, ooh, ooh!"_ the female bugs repeated.

" **I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!"** Ironbeard sang standing in front of a mirror while bugs stacked themselves to hand him a reddish-orange wig.

" _Ooh ah ooh!"_ the bugs sang.

Flint sat in front of a large bug with large pinchers. He leaned in for a better look and fell backwards when the bug tried to bite his head off.

"Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!" Ironbeard cried.

" _Ooh ah ooh!"_ the bugs repeated stacking each other up holding a bottle of cologne that had Flint on top of it accidently spraying it as he got jolted around.

" **As the pieces fall into place."** Ironbeard sang turning to the mirror with the wig on which he brushed as the mirror showed Kate brushing her hair instead of his reflection.

" **I'll see her crawl into place!"** Ironbeard sang throwing off the wig and viewing his actual reflection.

" **Dasvidanya Kate your grace! Farewell!"** Ironbeard sang turning around.

" _In the dark of the night terror will strike her!"_ the bugs sang.

"Terror's the least I can do!" Ironbeard cried heading down a spiral staircase of rock.

" _In the dark of the night terror will brew!"_ the bugs sang as the followed him down the stairs.

" _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!"_ a group of female bugs sang.

" **Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real!"** Ironbeard sang holding a bunch of bugs in his hands.

" _In the dark of the night!"_ the bugs sang.

" **She'll be through!"** Ironbeard sang squeezing the bugs before tossing them into the air.

" _In the dark of the night evil will find her!"_ the bugs sang.

"Find her!" the bug that tried to bite off Flint's head sang.

" _In the dark of the night!"_ the bugs sang.

Flint was holding onto the reliquary with bugs climbing up it.

"Hi-ya!" Flint cried knocking them all of it with one swipe of his leg.

" _Terrors come true!"_ the bugs sang.

"Doom her!" the bug that tried to bite Flint's head off sang jumping onto Ironbeard's robe.

" **My dear here's a sign!"** Ironbeard sang.

" _ **It's the end of the line!"**_ he and the bugs sang.

" _In the dark of the night!"_ the bugs sang,

" _In the dark of the night!"_

" **Come my minions rise for you master!"** Ironbeard sang as his minions came flying out of the reliquary at a high speed.

" **Let you're evil shine!"**

" _In the dark of the night!_

 _In the dark of the night!"_ the bugs sang _._

" **Find her now!**

 **Yes!**

 **Fly ever faster!"** Ironbeard sang as his minions left into the real world.

" _In the dark of the night!_

 _In the dark on the night!_

 _In the dark of the night!"_ the bugs sang trying to find shelter from the minions that were straying and flying around the chamber.

Flint had to dive onto the ground to avoid being snatched by a minion.

"She'll be mine!" Ironbeard yelled as the last of his minions left the chamber.

* * *

SPH: Whew, this took what felt like forever! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! So, I have some questions what are Ironbeard's minions going to do to try and get rid of Kate? What's going on on the train? How's Jim's relationship going to balance out between Kate and Katherine? Will he reveal to Kate that he can see Katherine? And just what is in store for our group of characters in the next chapter? Well, that's it for tonight. Next chapter we get to see the train trip and get answers for most of the questions. This is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now. Peace out and keep spreading the Treasure Planet and Anastasia love! See ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Treasure Planet: Katherine

* * *

Summary: Ten years ago the Princess Katherine Myers went missing. Kate is an orphan with no memory of her past, Jim is a con artist devoted to finding a girl to pretend to be the Princess to get the reward money from the Dowager Queen. Kate's only clue to her past is Mortornas; the Dowager Queen lives in Mortornas. Jim and Kate journey to Mortornas together, Kate to find her past, Jim for the money, but will they both find something else they're looking for?

* * *

SPH: Hello everybody! It's been a while since I last posted anything, but like I said, I'm in college, school got in the way, but thankfully I can finally get this chapter up. I do not own Treasure Planet or any of its content. They belong to Disney. The plot is based off of 20th Century Fox's Anastasia movie which I also do not own. I only own Kate, the story, and all other OC's. On with they story!

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Silver sat in a train car with Kate, Luna, Katherine, and Morph as he forged their papers. Morph was in the shape of a quill which Silver was using with Luna lying next to them as Kate sat by the window watching as they passed through a winter wonderland while Katherine sat across from Silver. As Sliver dipped Morph in a bottle of ink Morph bent over and tickled Luna's open stomach.

Jim was standing in the car placing their bags in the carry on above them. Once he was done he went to sit across from Kate only to hear a growl followed by a bark from behind him. He turned to see what had made the sound and saw he'd almost sat on Luna.

"Oh, great. The mutt gets the window seat." He said before sitting between Kate and Katherine.

Katherine giggled at his comment while Luna barked happily.

Kate slouched down in her seat, almost to the point of no longer being on it as she fiddled with her necklace nervously.

"Will you stop fiddling with that thing?" Jim asked annoyed as he looked at her, "And sit up straight, remember, you're a princess!"

"How is it _you_ know what princesses do and don't do?" Kate asked.

"I make it my business to know." Jim said.

Kate raised an eyebrow, clearly not amused, or satisfied by his answer.

"Look Kate, I'm just trying to help." Jim said.

Silver and Katherine rolled their eyes.

"Jim," Kate said sitting up straight, "do you really think I'm royalty?"

"I know it." Jim said.

"Then stop bossing me around!" Kate growled glaring at him.

Katherine and Morph burst out laughing while Silver looked up and chuckled.

"She certainly has a mind of her own." He said.

"Yeah I hate that in a woman." Jim said adjusting his jacket.

Katherine slapped him alongside the head looking almost heartbroken while Kate stuck out her tongue at him before turning back to looking out the window.

Silver chuckled again as he pulled out a piece of paper and placed it over the ones he was forging. Katherine stood up and watched as he added another tally mark for Kate making the score Jim three and Kate thirty. Katherine burst out laughing at it and tried to calm herself down as she sat back down beside Jim.

* * *

Jim and Katherine were standing in a car alone arguing.

"Go apologize to her!" Katherine yelled.

"I'm not apologizing." Jim said.

"You're going to apologize to her!" Katherine said.

"I have nothing to apologize for!" Jim argued.

"Now Jim!" Katherine yelled.

"Fine, I'll talk to her, but I'm not apologizing." Jim said heading for the door.

Katherine sighed.

"Well, at least it's a start." She said.

* * *

Jim sighed before entering the car Kate was in. As he entered he saw she appeared to be reading, which wasn't a surprise, she loved to read. He sat down across from her.

"Look, Kate, I think we got off on the wrong foot." He said.

"Well I think we did too." Kate said looking up from her book.

"Ok." Jim said.

"But I appreciate your apology." Kate continued before going back to reading.

"Apology?" Jim asked, "Who said anything about an apology? I was just…"

"Look, don't talk anymore, okay?" Kate asked as Katherine entered as quickly and quietly as possible praying the conversation would prevent them from the door being opened and closed by a girl only Jim could see. "It's only gonna upset me." Kate finished.

"Fine." Jim said, "Fine, I'll be quiet if you'll be quiet."

"Fine then I'll be quiet." Kate said.

"Fine." Jim said.

"Fine." Kate said.

"Fine." Jim repeated.

"Fine." Kate said again getting the last word in.

Katherine giggled wishing Silver had been in there to change the score to Jim three, Kate thirty-one while Kate looked out the window and Jim looked at Katherine.

"You think you're going to miss it?" Kate asked.

"Miss what?" Jim asked, "Your talking?"

"No, Montressor." Kate said as if it were obvious.

"No." Jim said scowling.

"But it was your home." Kate said.

"It was a place I once lived, end of story." Jim said.

Katherine frowned. She knew he was lying, he once had seen it as home, but then the two people he cared the most about were gone from his life, stolen from it during the revolution, even if one had still been with him the past ten years.

"Then you must plan on making Mortornas you're true home." Kate said.

"What is it with you and homes?" Jim asked.

"Well for one thing it's something every normal person wants!" Kate cried standing up. She went to leave, but Jim blocked her by putting his feet up on the seat beside her. "And for another, it's a thing where you" Kate said as she tried to step over his legs.

"What?" Jim asked smirking, clearly enjoying keeping her from leaving.

"Oh just forget it!" Kate cried as she started climbing over the seats.

Katherine quickly stood up to avoid being stepped on.

"Fine." Jim said standing up.

Silver entered the car just then holding Luna while Morph rested on his shoulder.

"Oh thank goodness it's you!" Kate cried while Jim turned around to face the window sulking. "Just please remove him from my sight!" Kate ordered.

"What did you do to her?" Silver asked glaring.

"Me?!" Jim asked turning around, "It's her!"

"Bah!" Kate said throwing her hands up and exiting the car and storming away.

"Oh no, an unspoken attraction." Silver said.

"Attraction?!" Jim asked outraged, "To that skinny little brat!?"

"Oh that's right; your heart belongs to Katherine." Silver said as Jim left the car with Katherine by his side.

"Attraction?" Jim asked, "He's got a few of those mechanical parts in his head loose."

"He's right and you know it." Katherine said, "After all, she and I are the same person, I'm just her spiritual half as well as her memories."

Jim just stormed off in the opposite direction of Kate.

Katherine groaned and face palmed.

* * *

Trees crashed and fell as Ironbeard's minions flew through the forest at night searching for the train. Once they found it they went after it, ready to claim Kate's life.

* * *

Silver smirked as he walked through on of the cars holding his papers to be checked.

"Last month the papers were blue." A man said catching his attention. "This month they're red." The man continued.

Silver smirked as he turned his attention to the papers. Then what the man said sunk in. He quickly glanced at the man's papers which were red, then back to his which were blue. He gasped as he heard one of the guards calling to check people's papers and quickly shoved his way back to his car where Kate was asleep with Jim setting across from her while Katherine rested her head on Jim's shoulder.

"This is what I hate about this Government, everything's in red." Silver said showing him their papers in blue ink.

"Red?!" Jim asked bolting up, knocking Katherine over in the process.

"Hey! Watch it!" she cried. True she hadn't felt the pain the impact should have caused due to being unable to feel any pain, heat, or cold, but getting knocked to the ground still hadn't been pleasant.

"I propose we move to the baggage care before the guards come." Silver said.

"I propose we get off this train." Jim said.

"And how exactly are we going to do that genius?" Katherine asked, "Jump? I'm the only one aside from Morph who'd survive! Well, assuming that my body doesn't die but that's not my point!"

Jim ignored her as he handed Silver and Morph their baggage before trying to wake Kate up.

Katherine stared out the window taking note of a green glow reflecting in it. Luna noticed too and jumped up to look and see what was going on. Just then the glow was revealed to be Ironbeard's minions. Katherine gasped in horror and stepped back while Luna barked like nuts at them. One of the minions noticed and flew over to the window before making a face at Luna, scaring her and causing her to whimper and follow Silver and Morph.

Jim gently shook her by the shoulder, only to be slapped across the face as her arm shot out at him, or to be more specific, slapped on the nose. Hard.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I thought you were someone else!" Kate cried as she got up. She noticed Jim was sitting across from her holding his nose and realized he was the one she hit. "Oh, it's just you, never mind then."

Katherine and Morph laughed at her comment.

"Come on, we gotta move." Jim said helping her stand up. He quickly grabbed the rest of their luggage and left the car. "I think you broke my nose." He said.

Both Kate and Katherine groaned and rolled their eyes.

"Men are such babies." Kate said putting on her coat while at the same time Katherine said "You are such a baby."

* * *

"Ah, yes, this will do nicely." Jim said as they entered the baggage car.

"The baggage car?" Silver asked, "The lass will freeze in here!"

"Didn't you just suggest coming here?" Katherine asked even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

"She can thaw on Mortornas." Jim said.

"The baggage car?" Kate asked suspiciously.

Jim and Silver turned around a shrugged.

"There wouldn't be anything wrong with our papers, now would there Maestro?" Kate asked.

"She's onto you." Katherine said smirking smugly.

"Of course not Your Grace," Jim said taking the bag from Kate's hand, "I just hate to see you forced to mingle with those commoners."

Katherine face palmed.

"That has got to be your dumbest excuse in the past ten years." She said. The she frowned. "No, wait, when you first learned to drive and said you got hit by an invisible car after you crashed the stupid thing into multiple trees while driving in the woods when you were filling out the report for the crash, now that was your dumbest excuse ever." She corrected.

"Uh huh." Kate said not convinced.

Ironbeard's minions had followed them as they had made their way to the baggage car. A group of them flew to the engine making it glow an angry red as they began their sabotage.

A loud explosion came from the engine, the force of it knocking Kate and Jim over and onto each other as well as half burying them in luggage.

"What was that?" Jim asked.

"I don't know, but there goes the dining car." Silver said as the minions uncoupled the cars and Katherine sat down on the suitcase Jim was trying to get off of him.

"Get off me!" Kate cried laying on her stomach stuck beneath Jim while glaring at him.

"I'm trying!" Jim yelled struggling to get both Katherine and the suitcase off of him. "Get off of me Kate" he mouthed to the girl only he could see.

Katherine sighed and got up before helping Jim and Kate while being sure to make sure it didn't look like she was helping.

"We're going way to fast!" Kate cried as she looked out at where the rest of the cars had been.

"Uh, Jimbo, I think someone flambéed our engine." Silver said pointing at in the direction of the engine where the red light from the minions could still be seen.

"Really? What was your first clue?" Kate and Katherine asked at the same time.

"Something's not right." Jim said taking off his coat.

"Again, what was your first clue?" Katherine asked.

"Stay here, I'm going to go check it out." Jim said handing it to Kate before climbing over the coal car to get to the engine.

"Not without me you aren't!" Katherine cried following him, "We stick beside each other as partners no matter what, remember?"

"That was when we were kids, things change." Jim said as he entered the engine. Raising one of his arms to shield his face from the heat before jumping into the cockpit.

"Wow, looks like someone tried to have a bonfire in here." Katherine said looking at the fire that was clearly way bigger than needed to keep the train running.

"Where's the conductor?" Jim asked making his way over to the front so he could try and stop it.

"Uh, does the smell of burning flesh indicate anything?" Katherine asked. "Or, oh, I dunno, _THE BURNING BODY IN THE CORNER!?"_ she yelled as she pointed at the burning corpse in the corner.

Jim frowned as he made his way to the controls. The pressure gauges were going into the red and one even exploded. He quickly tried to grab a level to try and stop the train, but snatched his hand back before he could due to the intense heat.

"Let me try!" Katherine said running over. She grabbed the lever and tried to pull it, but was unable to. "It's melted in place!" she cried. She tried to pull every lever with the same result. "They all are!" she cried.

* * *

"No one's driving this train!" Jim cried jumping into the baggage car and grabbing his stuff. He started to open the side door. "We're gonna have to jump." He said.

"Did you say jump?" Kate asked picking up Luna.

"Are you crazy?" Katherine asked as she, Kate, Silver, and Morph made their way over.

"After you!" Kate cried motioning to the ground as they looked out the door.

"Okay," Jim said backing away from the door, "then we'll uncouple the cars."

Ironbeard's minions overheard this and melted the links together.

"Come on!" Jim cried jumping down to try and break them free, "Give me a wrench, an axe, anything!"

Silver handed him a pickaxe.

Jim took it while Morph transformed into one as well.

Kate continued to look for anything that would help them get the cars separated when she heard Luna bark. She turned and saw Luna was standing next to a box of dynamite while wagging her tail, clearly proud of her discovery. Kate smiled as she made her way over to the box.

Jim tried to use the pickaxe to break the link, but the axe part broke off on the second hit while Morph had to fly back over to Silver due to his new headache.

"Come on!" Jim cried, "There's got to be something better than this!" Kate smirked and put a lit stick of dynamite in his hand. "That'll work." Jim said looking at it. He put the stick between the melted links. "Go, go, go, go!" he cried as he and the others rushed to the back of the car and hid behind a large pile of luggage.

"What do they teach you in those Orphanages?" Jim asked in awe while protectively shielding Kate and Katherine with his body.

The dynamite exploded separating the cars and sending debris flying around. The group stood up once it had cleared and Jim looked at Kate with new respect; however none of them were aware the minions were still around, and angry that their plan failed. Growling they flew ahead of them heading for the bridge.

"The brakes are out!" Silver cried trying to turn the emergency brakes on while Jim, Kate, Morph, and Katherine worked on putting the mini fires in the car out.

"Turn harder!" Jim yelled using his coat to put out a small fire on someone's suitcase.

Silver groaned and did so accidently breaking the breaks. "Eh, Jimbo, this hard enough for you?" he asked holding it.

Jim turned around and his jaw dropped in disbelief while Katherine face palmed.

"Well, we've got plenty of track." Jim said, "We'll just coax to a stop."

Just then the ground shook as the minions turned into one giant minion and completely demolished the bridge ahead of them. The force of the shake was enough to send everyone, excluding Katherine who had been standing in front of the group to the ground.

Katherine, due to only being a spiritual being that was merely separated from her body instead of being a full spirit, was an exception to the laws of physics when it came to the event of a force knocking someone over so long as the force wasn't made by something physical such as a person, car, or tree branch, but if it had been a force caused by an earthquake, or in this case a bridge being destroyed far ahead of them the laws of physics had no effect on her. Due to this she was able to watch as the minion destroyed the bridge.

"You were saying?" Kate asked.

"Jim, I don't know how, but the curse has been reawakened." Katherine said fearfully, "I saw a giant green humanoid bat thing destroy the bridge, it glowed the same way the green lightning Ironbeard used to destroy one of the chandeliers on the night he cursed my family did."

Jim was shocked to find this out, but had to focus on keeping them alive. He spotted a chain with a hook and grabbed it.

"Silver, give me a hand with this, I have an idea." He said running to the back of the car.

Silver went to go help him, but Katherine quickly pushed him into a crate where he got stuck.

"Oops." She said. She hadn't meant to get him stuck, just to prevent him from reaching Jim so Kate could help Jim and hopefully improve their relationship. Sighing she got to work on trying to get him out of the crate.

* * *

Jim quickly lowered himself under the carriage so he could attach the chain to it.

"Quick, hand me the chain!" he cried.

Kate leaned out from the car holding the chain and hook.

"Not you!" Jim cried.

"Silver's busy at the moment." Kate said.

Jim took the chain and fastened it to the bottom of the carriage.

"Katherine I swear I'm going to find some way to kill you for this." he growled as he did so, making sure Kate couldn't hear him.

There was a crunch sound and Jim looked to see a twisted steel piece shaped like a shrapnel start to dislodge itself.

"No!" Jim yelled trying and failing to pull himself back up, "No!" Kate quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him back up just as the piece of steel finally dislodged itself.

The duo stared into each other's eyes for a moment, both starting to get lost. For Jim the reason was because he thought he'd never get to see those eyes in person again while Kate was trying to pinpoint why Jim's seemed so familiar. However the moment ended when they heard something make impact behind. They both turned to see the piece of steel had hit a tree with so much force it had knocked it over.

"And to think that could have been you." Kate deadpanned pulling him into the car.

"If we live through this, remind me to thank you." Jim said standing up.

"Oh, I will, believe me, I will." Katherine said still working on getting Silver free while Morph tried to help as well.

"Okay," Jim said as he and Kate got on their knees behind the rest of the chain that had a hook on both ends, "here goes nothing."

The duo pushed the chains off the car and watched as the hook managed to catch onto the railing; however the speed of the train caused it to rip up the railing and send the car skidding sideways instead. Luckily it had slowed it down enough so it was safe to jump.

"Well, this is our stop!" Kate cried as everyone gathered their luggage and she picked up Luna.

The group jumped out landing in the snow except for Katherine who was still on the car. She quickly grabbed her and Jim's solar surfers she'd managed to smuggle on board before jumping off of them and using them as a sled to get to the others. Not long after the engine and baggage car fell into the abyss where the bridge used to be creating a fiery explosion.

* * *

Irobeard watched the group through the image the reliquary provided.

"I hate trains." Jim said as they stood up and he grabbed his solar surfer, "Remind me _never_ to get on a train again."

"No!" he screamed pounding his fist on the slab of stone in front of him causing his thumb to fall off.

"Wow, hey, take it easy there." Flint said as he put it back on. "You know sir, you should really watch your blood pressure." He said trying to check for some sort of pulse. "Stress sir, it's a killer. My nephew Biggie just keeled over one day, mid-perp. And he's a fruit bat, no meat, no blood even." He finished.

"How could they let her escape?" Ironbeard asked.

"Yeah, you're right." Flint said, "How very disappointing." He picked up the reliquary. "I guess the reliquary thing's broken." He said tossing it over his shoulder.

Ironbeard gasped and dove for it, stretching his arm out as far as its tendons could be forced to stretch just barely managing to catch the reliquary.

"Wow, sir, take it easy there. Remember what I said about stress." Flint said nervously as Ironbread's arm snapped back into place.

Ironbeard smiled at Flint and picked him up before glaring.

"I sold my soul for this!" Ironbeard said pressing Flint's face against the reliquary, "My life, my very existence depends on it, and you" he chuckled sinisterly. "Almost broke it." He finished.

"I get it, I get it, you break it, you bought it." Flint said.

"See that you don't forget you miserable rodent." Ironbeard said tossing Flint onto the stone slab on his back.

"Oh sure, blame the bat." Flint said, "I mean what the heck? We're easy targets."

"What are you babbling about?" Ironbeard asked irritably.

"Katherine sir!" Flint cried getting up and saluting, "Just wishing I could do the job for you sir!" He got in a defensive position. "I'd give her a ha! And a hi-yaw! And then a woo whaw!" he cried demonstrating some martial arts moves. "And I'd kick her sir." Flint said shyly.

Ironbeard frowned disapprovingly at Flint before turning away and smirking.

"Oh I have something much better in mind," he said, "something, very, very cruel."

He scratched the glass of the reliquary with one of his nails which made a sound similar to nails on a chalkboard.

* * *

SPH: Whew! Done! Alright, I've only got one question, mostly because it's almost midnight, but what exactly was Katherine and Jim talking about when they mentioned a promise they made as kids when going to check out the engine? Well, we'll find out in the next chapter along with what Katherine meant by Jim used to see Montressor as home! That's right, we've got another flashback chapter before the one after the nightmare chapter, and possibly a flashback chapter after that, but I don't know for sure yet. The poll for which Treasure Planet Katherine story I do next is up on my profile so go check that out and give it a vote and I will see you next time! This is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now. Peace out and keep spreading the Treasure Planet and Anastasia love! See ya!


	9. Chapter 9

Treasure Planet: Katherine

* * *

Summary: Ten years ago the Princess Katherine Myers went missing. Kate is an orphan with no memory of her past, Jim is a con artist devoted to finding a girl to pretend to be the Princess to get the reward money from the Dowager Queen. Kate's only clue to her past is Mortornas; the Dowager Queen lives in Mortornas. Jim and Kate journey to Mortornas together, Kate to find her past, Jim for the money, but will they both find something else they're looking for?

* * *

SPH: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Now, I have a quick announcement to make, I might not be starting in May like I planned. A couple of people in the course I'm going into might be dropping out so I might start attending classes in January giving me less time to focus on my stories, but that's not official yet so you might get a winter filled with chapters or you might just get about two weeks' worth at once before going to any chance I get to work and upload. Another announcement! Sara finally has a fanfiction account! She doesn't have any written stories yet though. Still, her name is XxBrokenLightxX. I'll let you know when she has her first story is up so you can go check her out. Ahem, I do not own Treasure Planet or any of its content. They belong to Disney. The plot is based off of 20th Century Fox's Anastasia movie which I also don't own. I only own Kate, the story, and all other OC's. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Jim sat close to the fire he'd built while Silver and Kate layed in the snow with blankets Katherine had managed to somehow salvage from the wreckage asleep.

"Jim, back on the train," Katherine said sitting down by him, "you know she's me, so why is it you hate her?"

"She's not you," Jim said, "not the you I remember, the one I know, the one I…"

"Fell in love with?" Katherine finished.

Jim kept his eyes on the fire.

"Alright, follow up question." Katherine said sighing, "What did you mean by things change when I brought up our promise?"

Jim remained silent as he thought back to the day the promise was made.

* * *

Jim and Katherine panted as they raced out to one of their secret spots after successfully raiding the kitchen for food for their secret picnic.

"You were great Kate!" Jim said setting the food down, "You sure are good at causing distractions."

"And you're a good thief." Katherine said in a joking matter.

"Helps when you know where all the food is." Jim said laughing.

"We make a pretty good team, don't we?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah, we do." Jim said sitting down and leaning back on his arms.

Katherine did the same. "Where do you live?" she asked, "I want to visit your home someday."

"I live in the servants' quarters at the palace." Jim said.

"Oh?" Katherine asked surprised, "I wasn't aware there was such a thing there."

"That's because the servants are the only ones who know where they are." Jim said, "We use them to get to wherever we're called to. Servants aren't supposed to be seen roaming around the palace."

"Have you lived here your whole life?" Katherine asked.

"No." Jim said, "Just a few months."

"Where did you live before you came here?" Katherine asked.

"My mom used to own an Inn." Jim said sadly. "It was called The Benbow Inn."

"What happened to it?" Katherine asked.

Jim frowned as he tried not to cry.

"My dad had abandoned me and my mom," he started.

"My mom and I." Katherine corrected.

Jim rolled his eyes. "I was so upset that that night I threw a huge fit." He continued, "I completely trashed the place and in the process, I accidently started a fire that burnt the place down." He gulped as he forced back tears. "We had very little money to start with and with the Inn gone we had to sell the property just so we could buy food."

Katherine felt something wet run down her face and touched it. Looking at her hand she realized she'd started crying.

"I still blame myself." Jim continued, "But, one day we ran into your mom, and she took pity on us and gave us jobs here."

Katherine wiped her tears away before placing a hand over Jim's.

"I'm glad she did." She said smiling.

"Same, because, I have a home now." Jim said, "One that I'll always have." He smiled and turned to Katherine. "As long as I have you and my mom in my life, no matter where I go or what I do, I'll always be home."

Katherine grinned as Jim placed his other hand over hers.

"Promise no matter what we'll always be together?" she asked, "That we'll always be a team? Be partners?"

"I promise." Jim said, "No matter what happens in the future, we'll always be together."

The two smiled at each other before…

"KATHERINE!" King Roland cried out from somewhere in the palace.

"Run." Jim and Katherine said before grabbing the solar surfers and taking off.

* * *

SPH: Whoo! I got this done sooner than I thought! Also, short chapter is short. Next chapter we get a lovely musical number as Jim and Silver help Kate remember her past! Alright, so let me know what you thought in the chapters and don't forget to vote on which Treasure Planet: Katherine story you want me to upload in 2018! This is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now. Peace out and keep spreading the Treasure Planet and Anastasia love! See ya!


	10. Chapter 10

Treasure Planet: Katherine

* * *

Summary: Ten years ago the Princess Katherine Myers went missing. Kate is an orphan with no memory of her past, Jim is a con artist devoted to finding a girl to pretend to be the Princess to get the reward money from the Dowager Queen. Kate's only clue to her past is Mortornas; the Dowager Queen lives in Mortornas. Jim and Kate journey to Mortornas together, Kate to find her past, Jim for the money, but will they both find something else they're looking for?

* * *

SPH: Gobble gobble! Happy Turkey Day! Hello everyone and Happy Thanksgiving! Don't have much to add onto that so, I do not own Treasure Planet or any of its content, they belong to Disney. The plot is based on 20th Century Fox's Anastasia movie which I also don't own. The song Learn to Do It is also from the movie which I again, don't own though I modified some of the lyrics to fit the story better .Kate's lyrics will be in italics, Silver's underlined, and Jim's bold. I only own Kate, all other OC's the story, Envate (a type of wine made from perps I made up for Kate's Uncle Jake), perp squares (Treasure Planet version of lemon squares) and Jenstires (a food I made up for the story). On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

"So," Kate said as she, Luna, Morph, Katherine, Silver, and Jim walked down a road to a covered bridge, "are we going to somehow _walk_ to Mortornas?"

"No Your Grace, we're taking a ship from the Montressor Space Port." Jim explained.

"So we're walking to the Space Port?" Kate asked.

"No, we're taking a shuttle." Jim said.

"A shuttle, that's nice." Kate said her tone slightly bitter at the memory of where she'd been found when she was eight. She noticed that Silver seemed slightly happy as he set their baggage down. "What's with him?" she asked elbowing Jim and pointing to Silver.

"Uh…" Jim said, "Probably just happy to take a break from all the walking."

Katherine face palmed.

"I mean, we've been walking and then camping at night for weeks," Jim continued, "we only ever stopped to eat, so…"

"Nah," Silver said, "just can't wait to see Captain Amelia."

"Who's Captain Amelia?" Kate asked.

"Well…" Jim started.

"Who's Captain Amelia? She's a crisp and cool spring of mint!" Silver said.

"Silver." Jim said.

"A sharp, strong fragrance of honesty and superiority." Silver added.

"Silver Xnay on the offsay." Jim hissed.

"She's a spicy dash of cinnamon with a feisty personality." Silver continued.

"Is this a person of some sort of food?" Kate asked sitting down on the luggage.

"Space Cat actually." Jim said quickly.

"She's the Queen's trusted Advisor and was Captain of the Montressor Royal Guard!" Silver finished.

"Wait," Kate said slowly standing up.

Jim quickly turned around and glared when he saw Katherine's smug smirk that she was somehow managing to do while beaming.

"I thought we were going to see the Queen herself," Kate continued, "why are we going to see her Adviser?" She frowned and turned to Jim. "James?" she asked tapping her foot with her hands on her hips.

"More proof she's me." Katherine said, "You never once told her your real name is James."

Jim stuck his tongue out at her before turning around.

"How'd you know his first name is actually James?" Silver asked.

Kate didn't answer, she merely glared at Jim's half embarrassed, half nervous, and slightly scared face.

"Well, you see, no one gets near the Dowager Queen without convincing Captain Amelia first." Jim said.

"Oh no," Kate said realizing what he meant, "no. No!" she cried, "No one ever said I had to _prove_ I was the Princess!"

"Look I-"Jim tried.

"Show up? Yes. Look nice? Fine, but lie?" Kate continued enraged.

"You don't know it's a lie." Jim said as she turned around and headed for the bridge. "What if it's true?" he asked getting between her and the bridge.

Kate glared before fiddling with her necklace.

"Okay, so it's one more stop on the way to finding out who you really are." Jim said sighing, "I just thought this was something you had to see through to the end."

Katherine face palmed again.

"Jim! She's me! Just explain how you know already!" she cried as she started tearing up, something that was very unusual and not just because she was a spirit, after she'd met Jim she'd never once cried except when her grandmother would head back home and even that didn't last long because Jim always knew how to cheer her up.

"But look at me Jim! I'm not exactly Princess material here!" Kate said motioning to her clothes and then to her messy curls which had been hanging loose since the escape from the train.

She shoved past him and stood on the bridge looking at her reflection.

Silver and Morph shot Jim a glare before heading to the bridge with Luna following.

"Jim," Katherine said in a sugary sweet voice.

"Oh crap." Jim mouthed when he noticed how close she was to him.

Katherine's sweet grin turned into a foul scowl as she punched him square in the face making him stagger back a few steps. Luckily Katherine's antics went unnoticed by the group on the bridge.

"Lass, tell me, what do you see?" Silver asked picking a rose growing on the railing of the bridge and handing it to Kate.

Kate examined the rose for a few moments before looking at her reflection again.

"I see a skinny little nobody with no past, and no future." She said sadly tossing the rose into the water.

Morph flew down to the water and fished out the rose.

"I see a fiery young woman who on more than one occasion has shown regal command to that of any royal," Silver said as Morph tucked the rose into her hair, "and I should know, you see, my family served the Myers' ever since the first one was crowned. I grew up serving every generation of Myers since my birth straight to the revolution."

Kate looked at him with a small smile.

"Was head cook too." Silver added, "I remember Roland often said that he'd never had food from a finer cook than me."

Kate giggled.

"I believe it." She said, "Any time you had to make food instead of buy it, well, I never tasted anything so good since before I can remember."

"So, are you ready to become Katherine?" Jim asked walking over.

Kate and Silver shot him a glare as Kate started walking away.

"What?" Jim asked, "Too soon?"

Katherine slapped the back of his head.

"This would be so much easier if you'd just _tell her the truth!_ " she yelled.

"Lass, there's nothing left for you back there." Silver said as Katherine continued to lecture, and throw some cheap shots at Jim, "Everything is on Mortornas."

Kate fiddled with her necklace some before smiling and turning around.

"Gentlemen, start your teaching!" she said happily.

"I remember it well." Silver said, "You were born in a palace by the sea."

" _A palace by the sea,"_ Kate sang, "Could it be?" she asked turning to Silver.

"Yes that's right." Silver said. "You rode horseback when you were only three!" he sang motioning to a cloud shaped like a horse.

" _Horseback riding? Me?"_ Kate sang stepping off the bridge to get a better look before turning around as the guys followed her.

"And the horse," Silver sang moving in front of her.

" **He was white!"** Jim sang spreading his arms out wide trying to get her to imagine the horse.

" **You made faces and terrorized the cook!"** he sang jumping into Silver's arms.

"Threw me in the brook." Silver sang dropping Jim on the ground with an unamused expression.

" _Was I wild?"_ Kate sang.

" **Wrote the book."** Jim sang smiling and nodding at her thinking back to their time as kids before turning his attention back to teaching Kate.

"But you'd behave when your father gave that look." Silver sang helping her step over Jim before giving a disapproving look to mimic her father making Kate and Katherine giggle.

" **Imagine how it was,"** Jim sang grabbing her right hand.

"Your long forgotten past!" Silver sang grabbing her left one.

" **We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is moving fast!"** the two sang leading her to a log that had fallen across the stream.

Luna gave a startled bark when small woodland animals and a few birds started following them.

"Okay, I'm ready." Kate said as Morph transformed into a stick and plopped down on her head.

"Now shoulders back and stand up tall!" Silver sang as Jim helped adjust her posture.

" **And do not walk, but try to float!"** Jim sang as they started walking across the log, Kate and Silver floating, while Katherine really floated despite not doing so majority of her life excluding any events she needed to, while Jim sorta floated.

" _I feel a little foolish, am I floating?"_ Kate asked.

"Like a little boat!" Silver sang.

" **You give a bow."** Jim sang bowing himself.

" _What happens now?"_ Kate sang curtsying and unknowingly placing her hand in Jim's

"Your hand receives a kiss." Silver sang motioning to Jim who gave it a kiss while smirking at her.

Kate snatched her hand back and wiped it on her tunic.

" **Most of all remember this!"** Silver and Jim sang as Morph transferred himself to Silver's head.

"If _I_ can learn to do it, you can learn to do it!" Silver sang floating towards Kate.

" **Something in you knows it!"** Jim sang as Morph went back to Kate's head and she closed her eyes.

" **There's nothing to it!"** The guys sang while Jim made the 'okay' signal to Silver.

"Follow in my footsteps, shoe by shoe." Silver sang as Kate floated across the log.

" **You can learn to do it too!"** He and Jim sang as Morph turned back to normal and Luna and the animals gave their own little animal cheers.

Silver followed Kate and Jim tried to follow Silver, only to be tripped by Katherine making Morph laugh and Luna bark happily.

Jim glared at Katherine who was giggling and hiding her smiled behind her hands. He knew she was going to do her best to make the rest of the rest of the trip to the Space Port miserable for him, one of her features he had a love/hate relationship with.

* * *

The group was riding in the bed of a farmer's pickup truck with some pigs and chickens back with them. Kate was attempting to eat jenstires while Silver had a can of some sort of soup in his hands and Katherine sat by Jim, her hand over his.

"Now, elbows in and sit up straight!" Silver sang making Kate adjust her posture.

" **And never slurp the jenstires!"** Jim sang snatching the bowl from Kate's hand while Silver wagged his figure back and forth and Katherine rolled her eyes.

" _I never cared for jenstires!"_ Kate sang dramatically while placing the back of her right hand to her forehead.

"Well, now I know why I no longer like them." Katherine said frowning at the knowledge of why she no longer liked her once favorite food.

"She said that like a Myers!" Silver sang.

" **The summer air!"** Jim sang remembering how the only time the Myers ate inside was if it was winter or there was bad weather.

"The perp squares!" Silver sang.

" _Desert and then goodnight?"_ Kate sang hopefully.

" **Not until you get this right!"** the guys sang.

Katherine sighed and face palmed.

* * *

Kate and the others were riding horseback, Kate on a white horse, Silver on a grey one with Morph and Luna under his hat, while Jim rode a brown one with Katherine sitting behind him, her arms wrapped around his torso.

"If I can learn to do it!" Silver sang.

" **If he can learn to do it!"** Jim echoed.

"You can learn to do it!" Silver sang.

" **You can learn to do it!"** Jim echoed as Kate passed them.

"Tell yourself it's easy," Silver continued.

Kate's horse jumped over a small stone wall. While it was passing over it Kate turned around and blew the group, more specifically Jim a kiss before turning around.

" **And it's true!"** the guys sang as Silver's horse jumped the wall, **"You can learn to do it too!"**

Jim's horse was approaching the wall when Katherine let go of Jim and jerked the horse's reigns making it stop last minute and throw Jim off and over the wall.

"No!" Jim cried as he flew over it. He landed face first in a mud puddle. He growled as he heard Katherine laughing from on the horse as he pushed himself up.

"Katherine, I swear I'm going to find some way to get you back for this." he said glaring at her glad the rest of the group was out of earshot.

"I think we lost a rider." Silver said turning back and watching Jim stand up.

Kate turned around and giggled at the sight of Jim trying to wipe the mud off him.

"Need a hand?" she called.

* * *

The group was riding in a car, Luna and Morph sitting by the driver, Kate and Katherine were sitting in the back, Jim sitting on the trunk right behind Katherine, while Silver stood up.

"Next we memorize the names of the royalty!" Silver said pulling out a large family tree chart before sitting down beside Kate.

Katherine stood up as Jim moved down into her seat before sitting on his lap.

"Now here we have John Rupmton." Silver sang.

" **Shoot Ned Reson,"** Jim sang pretending to hold and aim a gun.

"In the botkin." Silver sang.

"Oh," Kate said wincing.

"And your old Uncle Jake loved his Envate!" Silver continued.

"Got it Kate?" Jim asked grabbing a book from her hands and tossing it in the trunk.

"No!" Kate said.

"The Baroness Lauran," Silver sang.

"She was," Kate tried.

" **Short,"** Jim sang.

"Count Anthony," Silver sang.

"Had a," Kate attempted.

" **Wart."** Jim sang making Katherine roll her eyes.

"Give her a chance to answer will ya?" she asked standing up, turning around, and scowling as she placed her hands on her hips.

" **Countess Ally wore a feathered hat!"** Jim said standing up as well while Kate looked thoughtful.

"I hear she's gotten very fat!" Silver sang standing up and patting his stomach as Kate's eyes widened.

" _And I recall her yellow cat!"_ she sang standing up as she remembered the cat named Canary.

Luna jumped into her arms scared as Jim and Silver sat down while Morph and Katherine laughed at the fact the dog was scared of cats.

"I don't believe we told her that." Silver said as he and Jim shared a look of awe.

"Because you didn't!" Katherine said as she sat back down in Jim's lap still laughing.

An oncoming car honked its horn making them look ahead.

"Tell the girl to sit down!" their driver said and Kate quickly did so.

* * *

" _If you can learn to do it, I can learn to do it."_ Kate sang shakily as she and the others solar surfed, Kate on her old one with Luna in a basket Kate had on her arm, Jim on his with Katherine on it as well, and Silver on one they 'bought'.

"Don't know how you knew it." Silver sang lowering his sail and lifting Kate's chin up high.

" _I simply knew it!"_ Kate sang proudly and with more confidence while Jim and Katherine passed her and started showing off.

" _Suddenly I feel like someone new!"_ Kate sang as Silver put his sail back up so he could steer.

* * *

" **Kate you're a dream come true!"** the guys sang as they rode a shuttle to the space port.

" **If I can learn to do it!"** they sang as they started to get off the shuttle.

" _If I can learn to do it!"_ Kate sang putting her hat on and then placing her hands on her hips confidently while Jim pointed at her grinning.

" **You can learn to do it!"** the guys sang.

" _You can learn to do it!"_ Kate sang departing from the shuttle.

"Pull yourself together!" Silver sang as they approached their ship, the R.L.S. Legacy.

" _ **And you'll pull through it!"**_ all three of them sang linking arms with each other and Katherine clung to Jim's left arm.

"Tell yourself it's easy!" Silver sang.

" _ **And it's true!"**_ the group, including Katherine sang as the guys let go of Kate's arms and backed up towards the dock.

" **You can learn to do it,"** the guys sang both making the ladies first motion to the dock.

" _Nothing to it!"_ Kate sang giving a quick curtsy with her tunic.

" _ **You can learn to do it"**_ the group sang as Jim, Silver, and Katherine raced halfway up the dock and Kate turned around and walked away a few paces before turning around again.

" _ **too!"**_ they finished as Kate floated to the dock before running up to the others.

She turned around and the entire group including Katherine threw their arms up joyfully.

"Come on, let's find our cabin." Jim said.

"If I remember correctly, someone will need to sleep on the floor." Silver said.

"I'll do it." Jim said, "I've done it before, besides, Kate deserves an actual bed for the rest of the trip."

Both Jim and Kate forced themselves not to blush.

"You're falling for her." Katherine whispered, "Don't deny it."

Jim didn't respond.

"And we have no teeny-weeny problem regarding the plan." Katherine said.

Jim glanced at her through the corner of his eyes and mouthed 'what's that?'

"Take a look at her clothes!" Katherine said.

Jim looked at Kate. Katherine was right, if she showed up to Captain Amelia's dressed like that, she wouldn't be allowed to even step foot into the house, much less be interviewed to see if she really was Katherine.

"You guys go on ahead." He said stopping, "There's something I need to do before the ship leaves."

That said he and Katherine turned around and headed off leaving Kate, Silver, Morph, and Luna confused.

* * *

SPH: And done! On Wednesday, but hey, I have a big day tomorrow/today, I won't have the time to work on this! I wanted to post on Thanksgiving so it's just easier to get it done today and post after I wake up on Thanksgiving! Ahem, anyway I did add a few extra scenes and scenarios' to this example the ending or Kate asking if Jim needed help after getting thrown off his horse, I personally felt that if they hadn't been singing that's what would of happened, one of them would notice and the other ask if they needed some help. Plus regarding the ending, I didn't like how it just went from they reach the boat to Dimitri giving Anya the dress in the movie and with Kate and Katherine being the same person just two separate beings and Kate's character being a know-it-all who has to always be right and have the last word who slowly becomes a more open, agreeable person it makes sense she'd (Katherine) point out Kate's outfit and tell Jim to fix it since she can't. Ahem. So, next chapter isn't a scene from the movie, nor is it a flashback scene, just a little filler to explain what happened between arriving at the ship to when they're on their way to Mortornas. Anyway, next chapter we get to see Jim and Katherine run into an old family friend and find out what happened to Jim's mom, Sarah. Okay, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now. Peace out, eat lots of food, and keep spreading the Treasure Planet and Anastasia love! See ya!


	11. Chapter 11

Treasure Planet: Katherine

* * *

Summary: Ten years ago the Princess Katherine Myers went missing. Kate is an orphan with no memory of her past, Jim is a con artist devoted to finding a girl to pretend to be the Princess to get the reward money from the Dowager Queen. Kate's only clue to her past is Mortornas; the Dowager Queen lives in Mortornas. Jim and Kate journey to Mortornas together, Kate to find her past, Jim for the money, but will they both find something else they're looking for?

* * *

SPH: Hello! You know guys, I was just wondering… wondering if you're happy to get multiple chapters in one day?! Okay, enough acting like B.E.N. when he got his memories back, time to do the disclaimer and get to the story! I do not own Treasure Planet or any of its content, they belong to Disney. The plot of the story is based off of 20th Century Fox's Anastasia movie which I also do not own. I only own Kate, the story, and all other OC's. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

Jim sighed as he ducked into a corner with Katherine.

"She needs a new dress." Katherine said.

"Yeah, I noticed." Jim whispered.

"I saw a dress shop while we were walking, we can get her one there." Katherine said.

"And we pay for it how?" Jim asked, "Morph's with Silver and Kate!"

"I may or may not have done some pick pocketing during the entire trip." Katherine said pulling a bag of money out of the pocket of her jacket.

Jim stared at it.

"Not going to ask how you managed to hang onto that without anyone seeing the money," he started.

"I just used the gift to make a jacket that only you could see to hide it." Katherine said examining her nails.

"But seriously you? Pick pocketing?" Jim asked.

"It helps when there's only one person who can see you and that he's distracted by someone." Katherine said smirking. She held the bag in his face. "So you taking it or leaving it?" she asked.

Jim snatched the bag and put the money in his jacket's pocket.

"Yeah yeah, let's just get this over with." He muttered as he headed off.

"Jim," Katherine said walking beside him, "she's me."

Jim frowned as he continued to walk.

"I know you've convinced yourself I'm dead again," Katherine said getting in front of him and walking backwards, "that she's just a look-a-like that's a quick learner and that found the necklace on the ground somewhere, but she's not!" Jim glanced around her. "Jim please!" Katherine said, "This whole trip I've been slowly turning transparent! She's remembering Jim! Like she did with Canary!" By now she was close to crying. "Please Jim…" Katherine said looking heartbroken.

Jim closed his eyes and sighed before opening them and continuing on his way.

* * *

"Okay look." Katherine said as they walked through the streets, "Let's pretend for a moment you're right and I'm dead then move on!"

"Kate," Jim said softly, "I can't."

Katherine sighed.

"Can't or won't?" she asked.

Jim kept quiet and looked for the shop.

"Oh Jim," Katherine sighed, "please, I love you, so does she." She looked down. "I know that it doesn't seem it half the time, but she does, I can just tell!" She took a deep breath. "I know you love her too, so please, open your heart to her. Tell her you love her! Stop pretending she isn't me and just tell her the truth and what's in your heart already!"

Jim looked at the ground and walked faster.

"Hey genius! The shop's back here!" Katherine called.

Jim looked up and turned around before going over. Looking at the shop he took a deep breath.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this." he muttered.

Katherine took his hand and squeezed it.

"Hey, come on, at least you've got me to help you!" she said smiling.

Jim smirked and they went inside.

"Hello?" A woman at the counter asked, "Can I help you?"

"Y-yeah," Jim said his face red.

"Let me guess, you're here to buy a dress," the woman said, "a gift for a girl you love, or at least deeply care about?"

"Yeah." Jim said still blushing.

"There anything particular in mind?" the woman asked.

Jim frowned as he thought.

"Uhm, what do you have in red?" he asked.

"Well, let's see…" the woman said. Not long after there was a stack of dresses in front of Jim. "This is all we have." The woman said.

"Thanks." Jim said as he started looking through them. The first one was too small; it was more of a child's dress than one for a young woman. The next one was way too revealing! It showed a lot of cleavage and had most of the stomach cut out. His blush got bigger just looking at it as he forced himself _not_ to picture Kate in it. The third one was a deep burgundy that he just couldn't see Kate wearing.

He continued to search through the dresses, each time Katherine used the gift so he could get an idea on how Kate would look in it.

Katherine sighed as Jim set out the last three dresses.

"Come on, hurry or we'll miss the ship!" she said.

Jim went to shoot her a glare when he noticed the dress he currently had hold of. It was crimson, the same shade as Katherine's sash and headscarf and in his personal opinion the shade of red that looked the best on her. It was just her size too, but the style was outdated, it had lace ruffles at the sleeves, neckline, and hem and the skirt was so big it was clearly meant to have a crinoline under it.

"Get it," Katherine said, "trust me, she's a master at sewing, I mean she showed it on multiple occasions."

Jim checked his watch, he had a half hour to get to the ship so he didn't have a whole lot of time to protest and try to find another shop.

"I'll take this one." He said still blushing.

The woman nodded as he paid for it.

"There you go!" she said as she put it in a bag, "Come back again some time!"

Jim gave a small nod before exiting the store.

"The dress is ugly." He muttered.

"It's not that bad!" Katherine said, "Remove the lace, adjust the neckline, shorten the sleeves and skirt some and it'll look great."

Jim smirked as he chuckled.

"Come on, I might dress like a pirate, but I'm an expert at fashion!" Katherine said.

Jim was forcing himself not to laugh so much he forgot to pay attention to where he was going and ran into someone knocking them both over.

"Oh I am so sorry and!" he started as he went to help whomever he knocked over back to their feet. "Delbert?" he asked recognizing his mom's old friend.

"Jim?" Delbert asked shocked, "Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's really me." Jim said helping him up.

"Well this, this is great!" Delbert said, "Wait til your mother hears this!"

"M-my mom?" Jim asked, "S-she's alive?"

"Oh yes, she is." Delbert said, "You know, she never once thought you were dead, she said she knew you were alive and that as a mother she could just feel it! Clearly she was right, I mean, I personally thought you were dead, but you're alive!"

"M-my mom, how is she? Where's she been? What's she been doing?" Jim asked.

"Well, after she helped the Dowager Queen escape she naturally went to Mortornas." Delbert said, "After she arrived she worked as a servant for her until I married Amelia and we found out we were going to become parents."

"You married Amelia?" Jim asked shocked, "I thought you couldn't stand her."

"Things change over time." Delbert said.

"You know, Silver and I, we were actually going to go see Amelia," Jim said, "we met this girl, Kate; we think she's actually Katherine. She looks exactly like her, acts exactly like her, and she even has the exact same necklace the Dowager Queen gave to her."

"Many people have tried to…" Delbert started.

"And she has the gift." Jim added.

"W-w-what did you say?" Delbert asked.

"The gift," Jim said, "she has it, I watched her use it. Combine that with everything I said and it's way too coincidental for her to not be Katherine."

"W-well, this, this is amazing!" Delbert cried, "You may have just found the heir to the Montressor throne!"

"Yeah," Jim said checking his watch, "but I gotta go or I'll miss my ship to Mortornas."

"Actually I'm on my way there too." Delbert said, "What's the name of the ship?"

"R.L.S. Legacy." Jim said.

"That's the very same ship that I'm taking!" Delbert said, "We can walk and talk on the way there."

Jim nodded.

"So, my mom works for you, right?" he asked.

"Yes, that's right." Delbert said.

"Does she live with you or does she just work for you?" Jim asked.

"She stays in the guest house, that way if we need assistance in the middle of the night we can just run out and get her." Delbert said, "When the kids were infants she stayed in a guest room and even though we repeatedly tried to convince her to stay in the house with us now that the kids are five she insisted on staying in the guest house."

"S-she'll be there when we get there, right?" Jim asked.

"Of course!" Delbert said, "Now where on the property is a different story, but she'll be there."

"I-I haven't seen her in so long," Jim said, "I-I thought she was dead, that I'd never see her again."

"Well, now you'll get to!" Delbert said.

The two continued to talk until they reached the ship. Once onboard they soon ran into Kate and Silver. After introductions were made the ship started leaving the port which was a fun experience for Jim and Kate as it was their first time while Delbert had a bit of a hard time with the takeoff due to landing on his head once artificial gravity was activated and crashing into a wall after he stood up due to the ship taking off at a high speed.

"Why must this happen every time?" he asked making Jim and Kate giggle.

They lingered on the deck for a few minutes before Jim spotted Kate going below deck and followed her.

* * *

SPH: Whew! Well, that was fun! So, for the Delbert and Jim conversation about Kate, I know he probably wouldn't be convinced that quick, but I kinda needed him to so he did. I also found the takeoff scene from the Treasure Planet movie hilarious so I had to include it in this chapter. Anyone who wants to know what the one dress looked like just combine Yuna's Lady Luck outfit from Final Fanstasy X2 and Edna's dress for Final Fantasy 8, make it red and you have the dress! Okay, next up we get to see what happens on the R.L.S. Legacy. Well, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now. Peace out and keep spreading the Treasure Planet and Anastasia love! See ya!


	12. Chapter 12

Treasure Planet: Katherine

* * *

Summary: Ten years ago the Princess Katherine Myers went missing. Kate is an orphan with no memory of her past, Jim is a con artist devoted to finding a girl to pretend to be the Princess to get the reward money from the Dowager Queen. Kate's only clue to her past is Mortornas; the Dowager Queen lives in Mortornas. Jim and Kate journey to Mortornas together, Kate to find her past, Jim for the money, but will they both find something else they're looking for?

* * *

SPH: Hey guys! How've ya been? So, here' chapter 12! I do not own Treasure Planet or any of its content, they belong to Disney. The plot is based on 20th Century Fox's Anastasia movie which I also do not own. The lyrics Silver sings during Jim and Kate's dance are also from 20th Century Fox's Anastasia movie with just one change which is Silver replacing Vlad's name with his own first name, which again, I don't own. I only own Kate, the story, and all other OC's. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

Jim followed Kate down to the hallway their cabin was in.

"Kate!" he cried.

"Yes?" Kate asked turning around.

"Here, I bought you a dress." Jim said holding out the dress.

"You bought me a… tent." Kate said laughing and holding the skirt open and poking her head in it while Luna rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"What are you looking for?" Jim asked looking at Kate through the top of the dress.

"The Montressor Circus, I think they're still in here." Kate said looking around the skirt.

Jim forced back a laugh and smiled as her pull the dress away.

"Come on, just put it on." He said handing it to her and turning around.

"Well," Katherine said leaning against the wall by the stairs, "she still has my sense of humor."

Jim huffed and threw his hands in the air with Kate watching. He glanced back and saw her looking at him and quickly turned away.

Kate smiled as she looked at the dress. Despite being ugly she was very pleased with it. It was the first gift she'd received since she was eight, possibly longer; besides, it gave her some new material to work with and to practice her sewing so. Still smiling she swished the dresses skirt as she walked into the cabin.

* * *

Silver and Jim were playing chess with Delbert sitting nearby.

"Checkmate." Silver said ending the game.

Jim groaned in defeat as Kate came up on deck.

"You know I'm surprised, normally you beat me at this." Silver said, "What's on your mind that has it so fogged up?"

Kate smoothed out her dress before clearing her throat catching the trio's attention. As the looked at her she smiled and spun around making her skirt flare out and spin around her.

Jim stared at her. She'd managed to fix the dress up so it was no longer ugly. She'd removed all of the lace, shortened the sleeves and skirt, and adjusted the neckline. Her messy curls were no longer down, but in a high ponytail that made them look less messy and made them look neat and tidy. The ponytail was secured by a crimson hair bow which had no doubt been supplied by Katherine somehow. The only things that hadn't changed was she was still wearing her leggings, boots, and necklace.

"Wonderful! Marvelous!" Silver cried, "And now you are dressed for a ball and you shall learn to dance for one too." Silver went over to Jim and grabbed his arm. "Jimbo." He said dragging him over to Kate.

"I-I'm not very good." Jim said as he and Kate took their positions.

Katherine kept her eyes on Delbert. The way Silver had said Kate needed to learn how to dance could have given him a clue to what they were doing, luckily she could see in Delbert's eyes he thought he meant that Kate was simply just out of practice.

"And one, two, three. One, two, three." Silver started as Jim and Kate started dancing.

Katherine held back a laugh as she watched them. Kate was leading making them look pretty goofy.

"No, no, no." Silver said intervening. "Kate, you don't lead, let him." He said.

"Ooh," Katherine hissed wincing. "Jim never once led when we danced because he didn't feel comfortable." She smirked. "This should be fun to watch, seeing how much they remember and seeing if Jim can lead."

"That dress is very beautiful." Jim said as they started dancing.

"You think so?" Kate asked.

"Yes." Jim said, "I mean, it looked nice on the hanger, but it looks even better on you. You, you should wear it."

"I am wearing it." Kate said as they continued to dance.

"Of course," Jim said slightly embarrassed, "I-I'm just trying to give you…"

"A complement?" Kate asked.

"Of course." Jim said.

"It's one, two, three and suddenly, I see it at a glance." Silver sang as he watched Jim and Kate.

"She's radiant, and confident, and born to take this chance." He continued as the two danced and spun around.

"I taught her well,

I planned it all,

I just forgot,

Romance." He sang noticing the love struck expressions on Jim and Kate's faces.

"John, how could you do this?" he sang as Luna jumped up on his lap.

"How will we get through this?" he sang picking her up.

"I never should have let them,

Dance." He sang motioning to Jim and Kate.

Katherine once again looked at Delbert, in case he'd overheard, but luckily he was too entranced by Jim and Kate's dancing to pay attention to Silver's singing.

"I'm feeling a little dizzy." Kate said as they danced.

"Kinda lightheaded?" Jim asked.

"Yeah," Kate said.

"Me too." Jim said as they stopped dancing, but continued to hold hands, "Probably from the spinning, maybe we should stop."

"We have stopped." Kate said.

Jim did a double take as he acknowledged she was right.

"Kate, I…" he started.

"Yes?" Kate asked.

"Kiss her!" Katherine cried cupping her hands to her mouth.

Jim and Kate both leaned in for a kiss; however Luna growled and barked snapping Jim out of the trance and back to the real world.

"You're doing fine." He said patting her hand.

"Stupid dog." Katherine muttered despite loving Luna and being glad she was her body's pet.

Jim walked away, pretending not to notice the heartbroken look on Kate's face. He glanced back at her briefly before turning away, but it had given Kate and Katherine enough time to acknowledge the heartbroken look on his face as well.

* * *

"Jim!" Katherine cried as she spotted Jim leaning against the railing on a different part of the boat.

Jim didn't reply.

"Jim, you have to tell her." Katherine said, "You were so close! I know Luna screwed up the moment, but you need to tell her how you feel!"

"What exactly do you want me to do Kate?" Jim asked turning to face her, "I can't tell her! It would complicate things too much." He stared at the water. "Besides, it won't be long until she's gone from my life forever and things go back to the way they've been for the past ten years."

"Who are you talking to?" a man asked looking at Jim.

"Jim, if we want you to get away from this guy without him thinking you're crazy you need to repeat everything I say." Katherine said. She took a deep breath. "Tell him that you write scripts for movies and plays." She said, "And when you have no access to writing materials you will sometimes recite parts you've come up with, so you're less likely to forget."

"No one." Jim said, "I write scripts for movies and plays, when I don't have access to writing supplies I'll recite parts I came up with, that way I don't forget."

"There anything of yours I might have seen?" the man asked.

"Say that you've mostly done shorts." Katherine said, "You've never had a sponsor so it's unlikely since they were never anything popular."

"I did mostly shorts," Jim said, "I worked on it all myself and it mostly stayed in the part of Montressor I lived in. I never had a sponsor so it's not very likely you have."

"Now say a man who visited Montressor saw them and offered to sponsor and pay you if you could write a full length movie for him." Katherine said.

"I'm on my way to Mortornas because there's a man who visited Montressor and saw my shorts." Jim said, "He wants me to write a full length movie for him. I was reciting a line from it."

"Well, what's it called and what's it about?" the man asked.

"It's called At the Beginning." Jim said before Katherine could supply an answer, "It's about two people who knew each other as kids before being separated for ten years. One of them, the girl, she used to be a Grand Duchess before her kingdom had a revolution when she was a child. A servant boy who she was secretly friends with helped her escape. They'd made a promise as kids to run away together so they could escape their current way of life, but, while fleeing, they got separated.

The girl made her way to another world where she was given a place to stay at an Inn so long as she worked there. She does so for ten years before the boy stops by the Inn. He recognizes the girl when he sees her necklace given to her by her aunt a few weeks before the revolution, but she doesn't recognize him. The girl's aunt believed her to be alive and would reward whoever could bring her back. The boy who'd thought the girl who had no idea that her aunt was looking for her or offering a reward dead and could tell she was miserable at the Inn decides to reunite her with her aunt. As the two journey to reunite the girl with her aunt they come across many challenges, some of which are deadly. Eventually they fall in love, but cannot tell each other that, instead pretending that they like someone the other hasn't met yet.

After they reunite the girl with her aunt they go their separate ways, but the girl decides se can't live without the boy in her life and reunites with him just before he leaves. As the two leave the world they realize that while their journey to reunite the girl with her family is over, they are at the beginning of a new journey, their life together as a couple before eventually getting married and deciding to explore the universe together because as long as they have each other they'll always be home."

The man seemed impressed by this answer.

"Sounds like a really good movie." He said, "I hope I can see it someday."

Jim gave a small smile as the man headed off in the opposite direction.

"I hope to see that as well." Katherine said.

Jim sighed.

"That was way too close." He said once he was certain the man was out of earshot.

Katherine nodded. She looked up at the sky.

"Come on; let's get back to our cabin. We've got a solar storm coming." She said pointing to the sky.

Jim nodded and they went back to their cabin.

* * *

SPH: Whew, and done! Okay, next up the nightmare chapter followed by a flashback chapter! Alright, it's late so this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now. Peace out and keep spreading the Treasure Planet and Anastasia love! See ya!


	13. Chapter 13

Treasure Planet: Katherine

* * *

Summary: Ten years ago the Princess Katherine Myers went missing. Kate is an orphan with no memory of her past, Jim is a con artist devoted to finding a girl to pretend to be the Princess to get the reward money from the Dowager Queen. Kate's only clue to her past is Mortornas; the Dowager Queen lives in Mortornas. Jim and Kate journey to Mortornas together, Kate to find her past, Jim for the money, but will they both find something else they're looking for?

* * *

SPH: Hey guys! I do not own Treasure Planet or any of its content. They belong to Disney. The plot is based on 20th Century Fox's Anastasia movie which I also don't own. I only own Kate, the story, and all other OC's. On with the story!

* * *

Jim, Kate, Katherine, Silver, Luna, and Morph were in their cabin as the solar storm's distant thunder rolled. Jim was asleep on the floor, Katherine sitting beside him, while Kate and Silver sat near then bunkbed. Kate has wearing a spare pair of pajama's they'd found in the cabin while Jim and Silver were wearing the same things they'd worn when they got on, save for Jim's jacket being used as his pillow.

"You'll have to excuse Jimbo's behavior." Silver said breaking the silence.

Kate looked at him confused.

"The love of his life died during the revolution." Silver continued.

"I'm not dead!" Katherine yelled looking up from the journal she was scribbling in despite knowing they couldn't hear her. She'd gotten the journal just before they'd left Montressor and had been recording the entire journey every night, normally when everyone was asleep. She didn't want to forget anything that had happened once she was finally no longer two separate beings and she defiantly didn't want to forget Jim's movie idea because she was defiantly going to make sure he tried to make a script and get it made into a movie once she was whole. The only reason she was writing in it now was because Jim's body perfectly shielded it from Kate and Silver already knew that the 'floating pen' was actually being held by her.

"Poor lad never truly recovered." Silver went on. He looked over at Kate. "I think you remind him of her." Silver continued. "Her name was Kate as well and your personalities are very similar as well."

"Oh, so is that why on the train he said he hated when women have a mind of their own?" Kate asked.

"Yes," Silver said, "his Kate would speak her mind whenever she wanted to about whatever she wanted to." He chuckled. "They were usually always trying to one up each other in some way as well." He added. "Be it solar surfing, sword fighting, or just trying to have the last word."

Kate giggled at the comment.

"Course those weren't the only things, but they were the most frequent ones." Silver said. He looked at Jim with an annoyed smirk. "Look at him," Silver said motioning to Jim, "he can sleep through anything."

Luna climbed into Jim's bag. Katherine smirked and gave the bag a good shove with her foot knocking it over causing Luna and the music box to fall out.

Kate gasped as she picked up the music box and cradled it lovingly.

"Pretty jewelry box, isn't it?" Silver asked.

"Jewelry box?" Kate asked, "Are you sure that's what it is?"

"What else could it be?" Silver asked making Katherine throw down the pen and tug at her hair.

"I don't know," Kate said, "something else, something… with a secret."

Katherine looked down at her hands and smiled as she became more transparent.

Kate started laughing as Luna started licking her feet to get attention.

"Is that even possible?" she asked putting the music box back and crawling onto the bottom bunk.

"Anything's possible." Silver said climbing up to the top bunk while Luna jumped on Kate's bed near her feet, "After all, you taught Jimbo to waltz."

"He already knew how!" Kate cried tugging at her hair again, "She taught him to lead!"

Luna started crawling on Kate's stomach.

"Sleep well your majesty." Silver said getting onto the top bunk.

His weight caused the bunk to lower in the center trapping Luna between it and Kate's stomach. Kate smirked and kicked the bunk making it even again and making Katherine laugh. Silver had fallen asleep the moment he laid down and gave a snort in his sleep at the kick.

"Sweet dreams Luna." Kate said as Luna crawled into her arms.

Katherine smiled and picked the pen back up before continuing to write as the solar storm finally reached the ship.

* * *

Ironbeard and Flint watched as Kate fell asleep through an image provided by the reliquary.

"Awe, look at that." Flint said, "All sound asleep in her little bed."

"Yes, sweet dreams princess," Ironbeard said smiling sinisterly, "I'll get inside your mind, where you can't escape me."

Smoke billowed out of the reliquary showing images of the royal family's faces, trees, a meadow, and a lake swirled together before his minions went after Kate.

* * *

Katherine yawned as she closed the journal and put it in Jim's bag. She smiled as she laid down next to him and fell asleep, despite not needing it due to being a spirit.

* * *

Ironbeard's minions entered the group's cabin and searched around the room. A few went over to Jim sensing Katherine, but realized he wasn't who they wanted and headed over to the beds. One went inside Kate's boot before flying up to the bed and circling Kate waiting for their opening. Kate yawned allowing them in and they changed their image to butterflies as the continued to circle.

* * *

Kate was laying down in a flower meadow wearing a cute sailors dress with her hair down with a bow accessory in the back of it. As she looked around she spotted Camellia coming over to her and waving her over as butterflies flew over to Kate. Smiling Kate sat up and followed her.

* * *

Kate was lying in her bed as the minions circled her being sure to make her dream a good one. Slowly she sat up before getting out of bed and sleep walking out of the cabin. The loud slam of the door awoke Luna who looked around confused before acknowledging Kate was missing. Barking like crazy she got off the bed and raced to the door pawing at it trying to get Kate to come back.

Katherine bolted up at Luna's barking and quickly took note of Kate's absence.

"Jim! Jim wake up!" she yelled as Luna raced over and barked in his face.

* * *

The ship rocked back and forth as Kate followed the minions on deck and up a flight of stairs.

* * *

Kate followed Camellia up a rocky slope holding a flower Camellia had given her. At the top of the slope saw a log bridge and on the other side by a ledge she saw Adela and Aurora wearing swimsuits. The two smiled as the laughed and waved them over before jumping off the and into a pond below it. Camellia turned to Kate and made a motion to follow.

"Come on!" she said smiling before crossing the log.

Kate smiled as she followed slightly losing her balance and stumbling backwards as she walked onto the log.

* * *

Kate stumbled and fell against the ships railing, smiling as the solar storm caused the boat to rock back and forth.

* * *

Luna continued to bark at Jim trying to get him up.

"Jim! Jim wake up!" Katherine cried, "Jim!" she could feel her body was in danger and she knew she couldn't do anything and Silver couldn't see or talk to her so Jim was her only hope. Growling she stepped over him, got on her knees and kissed his lips before quickly moving away and back over him as Luna got right in his face and continued to bark.

Jim groaned as Kate had kissed him and slowly opened his eyes to see Luna barking in his face.

"Luna?" he asked sleepily. Luna jumped on him making him sit up. "Luna what is it?" He asked.

Katherine frowned and turned Jim's face to face Kate's empty bed.

"Kate?" Jim asked. "Kate!" he cried bolting up and running out the door as Luna and Katherine followed.

Katherine skidded on the blanket that Jim'd accidently left in the hallway in his haste before rushing up the steps after him. Luna tried to follow, but couldn't get over the first step due to the ships rocking.

* * *

Kate made her way over to the side of the ship before climbing onto the rail and held onto the guide line still smiling.

* * *

Kate slowly opened her eyes as she held onto a flowered vine overlooking the lake. She glanced down and saw Roland, Adela, and Aurora.

"Hello Sunshine!" Roland called.

"Hello!" Kate cried giggling.

"Come in the water!" Adela and Aurora cried.

"Jump in, jump in!" Roland cried.

Camellia smiled and cannonballed into the water.

Adela, Aurora, and Roland laughed and raised their arms to shield themselves from the water.

Kate laughed and clapped her hands together as she watched.

* * *

Kate let go of the guide line as she smiled and laughed in her sleep.

* * *

Jim and Katherine raced onto the deck as the storm worsened. The ship gave a violent lurch throwing Jim into the crow's nest while Katherine merely wobbled a bit.

"Kate?" Jim called looking around. He spotted Kate holding onto the guide line with one foot over the edge of the rail. "Kate! Stop! Kate no!" he cried grabbing a rope and swinging from it making Katherine race in his direction.

Kate frowned as she turned her head towards Jim as she heard him though she didn't wake up.

* * *

"Yes! Jump!" Roland cried before morphing into a giant minion with Ironbeard's face. "The Myers' Curse!" he yelled as Kate looked at him.

Kate screamed as he loomed over her.

"Jump! Jump!" he repeated grabbing her arm.

A minion grabbed her from behind and pulled her backwards as she continued to scream.

* * *

Jim held onto a struggling Kate as he stopped her from jumping. As he adjusted to carrying her bridal style he glanced down to the open space below the ship which was approaching thanks to Kate trying to yank herself free from his grasp, pushing away or straight out hitting him. As he started to fall he felt Katherine's arms wrap around him and pull him backwards. He took a step down onto the deck as he set Kate down. Once they both were standing Katherine let go and got behind Kate.

"Kate," Jim said as Kate pounded on his chest with her fists. "Kate wake up!" he said grabbing her by the arms.

Kate gasped as she woke up.

"The Myers' Curse!" she cried.

"The Myers' what?" Jim asked shocked she knew about it, "What are you talking about?"

"Curse!" Kate repeated crying. She buried her face into Jim's shirt as she held onto it. "I keep seeing faces, so many faces."

Jim was still a bit stunned by what she said, even more so by her actions. Hesitantly he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's alright," he said as the storm finally ended, "it was a nightmare, it's over now. You're safe."

"Jim," Katherine said making him look at her. "She knows." She said as she became even more transparent.

Jim avoided eye contact. He knew that he couldn't deny that Kate was Katherine much longer, too many coincidences, Katherine seeing Ironbeard's minions for the first time in ten years on the train, Kate remembering Canary, and now remembering the Myers' Curse. Still, she could have read somewhere that Ironbeard had supposedly cursed the Myers. Yes. That was it. She'd read about the curse sometime prior to boarding the ship, or perhaps while he'd been getting her a dress and it had given her a nightmare. Still, he was locking the cabin door every night as a precaution so he wouldn't have to do a late night rescue again.

Katherine almost cried when she saw the look in his eyes. She knew he'd found a way to convince himself it wasn't her again. She shot him a heartbroken glare and stormed back down to their cabin to record what happened, and to see what Kate's dream was once she fell asleep again, a trick she never thought she'd use despite being taught to use it. She hated making Kate repeat it, but she knew she could give it a better ending; it would only be a dream this time after all.

* * *

Ironbeard and Flint watched as lightning struck the image provided by the reliquary.

"No!" Ironbeard screamed strangling himself and extending his neck to the ceiling, hitting it multiple times as Flint flew beside it.

"Sir, this is no time to lose your head." Flint said, "Remember what I said about stress?"

"You're right," Ironbeard said as his head snaked back now to his body, "I am calm, I am heartless." His neck was finally back in place, but his head continued to descend. "I have no feelings whatsoever." He said as his head lowered into his ribcage and stopped in a puddle of some sort of liquid.

Flint flew down after Ironbeard's head.

"I feel a sudden onset of clarity Flint." Ironbeard said, his eyes widening. "I'll have to kill her myself. I person." He growled while he glared.

"You mean, physically?" Flint asked.

"You know what they say," Ironbeard said standing up, "If you want something done right." His body walked straight into a column.

"But that means, going topside." Flint said climbing up Ironbeard's beard and pulling on it to get his masters head back on his shoulders. He succeeded, aside from Ironbeard's head being on backwards.

"I have so many found memories of Mortornas." Ironbeard said snapping his head back in place before picking up a bug, "and killing the last Myers will be so delouses!" As he spoke he stretched the bug and twisted in back in forth.

A group of bugs cowered as he threw it to the ground. Once the bug was back on its feet it made a run for it in case Ironbeard wanted another thing to strangle.

"But Sir," Flint said as Ironbeard put on a red cloak with fake white fur trim and sprayed himself with cologne, "look at you, you're falling apart! How do you expect to get to Mortornas in one piece?"

"I thought we'd take the train." Ironbeard said.

The reliquary glowed before shooting out lightning that propelled them back to the real world.

"Whoa!" Flint cried hanging onto the reliquary for dear life.

* * *

SPH: And done! Phew! That took what feels like forever! I didn't have much time to work over Thanksgiving Break because my friend Sara stayed with us over the holidays. She's doing so again for Christmas, so I don't know for sure how frequent updates to this and other stories will be. I'm going to do my best to update during December, but no promises on any regularity between times, not that there's any to start with. Anyway, next is a flashback chapter where we get to see _why_ Jim recognized the necklace and music box and why he was shocked Kate remembered the curse as well as what Katherine's trick is. So, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now. Peace out and keep spreading the Treasure Planet and Anastasia love! See ya!


	14. Chapter 14

Treasure Planet: Katherine

* * *

Summary: Ten years ago the Princess Katherine Myers went missing. Kate is an orphan with no memory of her past, Jim is a con artist devoted to finding a girl to pretend to be the Princess to get the reward money from the Dowager Queen. Kate's only clue to her past is Mortornas; the Dowager Queen lives in Mortornas. Jim and Kate journey to Mortornas together, Kate to find her past, Jim for the money, but will they both find something else they're looking for?

* * *

SPH: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I do not own Treasure Planet or any of its content, they belong to Disney. The overall plot of this story is based off of 20th Century Fox's Anastasia movie which I also don't own. I only own Kate, the story, and all other OC's. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

"Jim, you know she's me." Katherine said, "How else could she have known?"

Jim avoided looking into Katherine's eyes.

"Jim, please," Katherine said, "no one outside the family except you knew about the curse! You only know because I told you, remember?"

* * *

Jim used the servants quarters to sneak into Katherine's bedroom where he found her sobbing.

"Kate, Kate are you okay?" he asked.

Katherine wrapped her arms around him as she sobbed and shook her head.

"I-I'm scared!" she cried, "Ironbeard cursed my family to die!" she buried her face in his chest. "I don't want to die." She said, "I want to be with you! For the rest of my life! I want to be a normal girl, not a cursed princess!" she hiccupped. "I want to run away." She added softly.

Jim wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on top of hers.

"Don't worry." Jim said, "I'll protect you."

"Jim," Katherine said slowly, "let's run away together."

"What?" Jim asked, "Did you eat an overripe perp again?"

"No," Katherine said, "I bet, if I were to be a normal girl, then the curse wouldn't affect me because there'd be no line, I'd just be Kate! Not the princess Katherine."

"That's a bit of a long shot." Jim said.

"I'm willing to risk it." Katherine said.

"But are you willing to risk losing your family forever?" Jim asked.

Katherine bit her lip.

"Tell you what," Jim said, "the night of the fortnight we'll run away together, well, and my mom, I can't leave her behind."

"I don't want to wait," Katherine said.

"Kate, if we run away now they'll think me and my mom kidnapped you!" Jim said, "We need to wait until the fortnight!"

"And if no one dies and the curse is just a joke?" Katherine asked.

"Then, once you're eighteen we'll run away!" Jim said, "That way you'll be an adult and they can't say you were kidnapped because it would be your free will!"

Katherine sighed and nodded.

"Come on Kate, let's get you to bed." Jim said picking her up.

Katherine gave a startled yelp before blushing.

"Jim?" she asked.

"What?" Jim asked.

"What does being promised to someone mean?" Katherine asked.

"I-it means being destined to marry each other." Jim said setting her down on the bed.

"Mama said to only share the gift to someone I'm promised to, does that mean I'm promised to you?" Katherine asked yawning.

"I have no idea." Jim said his face red, "Maybe you should ask someone who knows more about the gift."

Katherine nodded and closed her eyes while Jim slipped back into the servants' quarters still blushing.

* * *

Katherine yawned as she sat up and stretched. She hadn't had the best night's sleep, but she'd still gotten a pretty good one. She yawned again as she thought back to her conversation with Jim. She knew she had to ask someone about the gift. Mama? No, she'd through a fit and would have Jim sent away or killed because he wasn't a royal or of noble status. Papa? No, he couldn't use the gift so he wouldn't know. Her sisters wouldn't be much help either, they'd just gossip and make it a bigger deal than it was and Alex could only change appearance. That just left one person.

"Grandmamma?" Katherine asked walking into her grandmother's room, "What do you know about the gift?"

Maria looked up from her tray a bit surprised.

"Is there more to it than I know?" Katherine continued, "Like what would happen if I shared it with someone?"

Maria chuckled.

"Oh Kathy," she said, "there is so much more to the gift than your parents and siblings know, but not a single one of them showed to be capable of handling more than they were shown."

"Am I?" Katherine asked.

Maria nodded.

"Yes, almost right from birth you showed the capability of handling the rest of the gifts." She said, "I am willing to teach you if you are willing to learn."

"Oh yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" Katherine cried.

Maria smiled as she nodded.

"Now," Maria said, "one of the gifts is a very confusing one. Should you somehow develop amnesia you'll be two separate beings, a physical and a spiritual."

"So I'll become a ghost?" Katherine asked.

Maria chuckled.

"No my dear," she said, "it might seem like that but a better way to describe it would be and invisible person that only someone with the Myers gift can see. As a spirit you will serve as your lost memories and be able to remember your time as two beings from both your body and spirit."

"Wow," Katherine said.

Maria smiled.

"As your body remembers your spiritual form will slowly fade away, becoming more and more see through until you're finally whole again." She continued, "You'll also be an exception to the laws of physics as a spirit for certain occasions. For example you can't be knocked over unless physically hit by something. Another one is you cannot be injured or kill as a spirit, but your body can. You'll also be able to sense when your body is near or if it's in danger."

Katherine nodded.

"It sounds so interesting." She said, "I don't ever want to forget about any of you though."

Maria smiled as she placed a hand on Katherine's cheek.

* * *

"This next one is one of the most dangerous." Maria said as she and Katherine stood be Adela's bed.

"Why?" Katherine asked.

"Because we are transporting ourselves into someone's dreams." Maria said, "If we do not leave before they wake up we will be trapped in their dreams forever."

"T-then w-why are w-we doing it?" Katherine asked suddenly scared.

"Because you must learn it." Maria said. She gently placed a hand on Katherine's cheek. "Don't worry darling, I have done this many times before, nothing bad will happen."

Katherine nodded feeling better.

Maria sighed as she placed her and Katherine's hands on Adela's head.

"Now, close your eyes and picture yourself being transported into her mind." Maria said.

Katherine nodded and did so. When she opened her eyes she was no longer in Adela's room, but rather at a coronation, for Adela.

"I'm not surprised this would be her dream." Maria said, "As first born she is entitled to the throne, it only makes sense she'd dream of the day she finally took it."

"Yeah, it shows how stuck up she is." Katherine said.

Maria chuckled.

"Now, while we're here we can alter the dream for better or for worse." She said.

"How?" Katherine asked.

"Well, we merely imagine ourselves as something that will have a drastic effect on the dream." Maria said, "Whether it's for better or worse is ours to decide." She gave a soft smile. "This is the only time we can use the gift to completely change our appearance instead of just our clothes and hair style."

Katherine grinned mischievously. She pictured Adela in a white dress and herself as a giant glass of red wine before spilling all over Adela's expensive dress.

"No!" Adela cried.

Suddenly Katherine felt as if she was being violently shaken.

"Kathy quickly!" Maria called, "she's waking up and I don't think there's anything that could change this back to a good dream!"

"How do we leave?" Katherine asked.

"The same way we came, hurry!" Maria cried.

Katherine quickly closed her eyes and pictured herself back in Adela's bedroom, her hand on her head. She felt the shaking stop and slowly opened one eye. Once she saw she was back in her sister's room she opened both eyes and sighed with relief.

Adela bolted up gasping.

"Oh, I had the most awful dream ever!" she cried.

"Come now Kathy, time for bed." Maria said ushering Katherine out the doors of Adela's room before going to comfort her eldest granddaughter.

* * *

"So," Jim asked as he and Katherine sword fought in the far corner of the garden, "what've you learnt about the gift?"

"A lot." Katherine said, "I think my favorite was being able to transfer into someone's dreams and change it!" she smirked as she knocked Jim's sword out of his hand and into the air. "It's also the most dangerous trick!" she said catching the sword.

"Did you find out about, you know?" Jim asked.

"Oh! I completely forgot!" Katherine cried.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Jim said, "Tomorrow's the fortnight."

"Tomorrow we run away." Katherine said nodding.

"Hey," Jim said smirking, "how would you like to go to town and be a normal girl for a night, so you have some experience?"

"Oh I'd love to!" Katherine cried. She frowned. "But how?" she asked.

"I have a plan." Jim said grinning.

* * *

Jim slowly pushed open the wall in Katherine's room.

"Kate, Kate you awake?" he asked.

"Of course I am." Katherine barked, "I've been waiting for you!"

Jim rolled his eyes as he entered the room.

"Okay," he said closing the wall, "I've got everything we need in this bag!"

"Really? Katherine asked looking up from her dollhouse.

"Yup!" Jim said walking over. He pulled a small pouch out of the bag and dumped the ash inside it into his hand. "Close your eyes." He said.

Katherine barely closed them in time as Jim blew the ash in her face.

"Jim!" she cried, "What was that for?"

"Look in the mirror and tell me what you look like." Jim said.

"I look like a princess with ash all over her face." Katherine said frowning.

"Okay, how bout now?" Jim asked pulling her hair bow out and tousling with her curls.

"Like a princess with ash all over her face with a really bad case of bed head." Katherine said annoyed.

"Okay, now use the gift to make a copy of these clothes for a minute so you can see how they look." Jim said pulling out a top, pair of pants, boots, fingerless gloves, a coat, a scarf, and a headscarf.

Katherine sighed and did so.

"Now tell me how you look." Jim said once she was finished.

"I, I look like a regular girl." Katherine said smiling.

"Yup!" Jim said. He tossed her the clothes, "Here, change into these and we'll go into town."

Katherine nodded excitedly before going and changing in her closet.

"I'm ready!" Katherine cried stepping out.

"Good, let's go." Jim said grabbing her arm and leading her out of the palace.

* * *

"Okay, this is one place that I really enjoy going to." Jim said stopping outside a pub, "It's the only one that lets minors' in." he opened the door and he and Katherine went in.

"Brenton music!" Katherine cried.

Jim laughed as he watched Katherine jump up on a table and dance. He had to admit, he was a bit surprised she wasn't attempting a waltz, but the way she moved and would jump from table to table, well, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Apparently no one else could either and it was pretty clear they loved her.

Katherine laughed as she jumped and grabbed onto a chandelier before swinging off it. She landed on a railing and managed to continue to dance before sliding down the banister. As she did so Jim grabbed a rose off a table and tossed it to her. Katherine jumped to catch it. She did and landed in a standing position, but lost her balance and fell off it making her and the entire pub laugh.

Jim grinned as he helped her up.

"That was fun." Katherine said.

"I never knew you could dance like that." Jim said.

"Neither did I." Katherine said, "I just heard the music and my body did the rest."

She and Jim shared a laugh before leaving and exploring the rest of the town.

* * *

Katherine yawned as they snuck back into her room.

"That was fun." She said drying her face with the head scarf. They'd stopped by the kitchen to wash the ash off her face so no one would be suspicious in the morning. "I can't wait to do it again." She continued.

"Me neither," Jim said, "but we need to, we have to see if the curse is real."

"Please don't bring up the curse to anyone." Katherine said as she entered her closet to change into her nightclothes, "No one outside my family is supposed to know. Papa's taken great measures to make sure no one knows or if they do to make sure they think it's just someone trying to impress people with a huge bluff."

"I promise Kate." Jim said as Katherine tossed the clothes back to him, "I won't tell a single soul about the curse."

"Thank you." Katherine said crawling into bed, "Good night Jim."

"Good night Kate." Jim said slipping into the Servants' Quarters.

* * *

Katherine sighed as she entered Kate's dreams and made her repeat it. She smiled as she followed Kate and her sister through it. Not long after they reached the lake and giant minion with Iornbeard's face loomed over them.

"She's waking up!" Katherine gasped as she felt the shaking.

Kate screamed as the minion moved towards her. Thinking quickly Katherine changed into Jim and got in front of her. Pulling out a laser pistol she shot the minion three times, head, heart, stomach making it disappear. She knew in reality the laser pistol would have been useless, but this was a dream and she had to keep Kate asleep while in the dream. She gave a relieved sigh as the shaking stopped.

"Kate?" she asked turning around to see Kate had sank to her knees, "Are you okay?"

Kate shook her head and started crying.

"Don't worry Kate," Katherine said getting on her knees and hugging Kate, "it's over now. You're safe." She gently stroked Kate's hair. "I'll always protect you." She continued, "I love you."

Kate nodded as her dream started changing to something much happier. Once Katherine was sure Kate would be okay she smiled and left the dream before recording it in her journal and going back to sleep.

* * *

SPH: Whew, that was hard! I was so busy this week it was hard to find time to work on it. Okay, so I know a few chapters ago it states that Katherine didn't cry unless her grandmother would leave and that's true, this is basically the one exception because if the curse was real, she and her grandmother would be separated again. Now as shown in a few chapters Katherine will cry or at least come close to crying if she feels heartbroken due to something or other relating to Jim, namely her and Jim not being together again and as Katherine states in this chapter, she doesn't want to die because she doesn't want to leave Jim, she wants to be with him the rest of her life thus even though she was eight she was heartbroken that she might have to leave Jim behind forever which lead to her sobbing. Also, yes, Kate's eaten overripe perps before and they make her say things that sound crazy, actually, they basically have the same effect as if someone were to drink too much alcohol, minus the being bad for the liver part. I added the scene at the end just to explain how Katherine makes Kate's dream better. She knows Jim loves Kate and that he'd save her from any danger so she makes that clear to Kate, even if Kate doesn't realize that's the case. Also, please don't forget that Kate and Katherine are the same person, Katherine is Kate's real name and what I'm calling her spirit to try and avoid confusion, I'm saying this because apparently some people ship Anastasia and Anya together despite them being the same person and never once being shown to be more than one person. Granted maybe I overheard a fellow student wrong, but I have seen pairings just as weird so yeah. Anyway, next up we get to see Maria for the first time since the first chapter and we get to see if Kate can prove she's the princess. I'd of put Katherine, but that would basically just go against what I said and probably confuse some people. Kate's dance and the scene at the pub was inspired by the bar scene in Leap where Victor and Felicie go to a bar and Felicie dances on the tables so if you want to know what Kate's dance looks like just look up 'Leap bar scene' on YouTube and you basically have the exact same dance only Kate actually landed on her feet and lost her balance where as Felicie completely missed the landing. Alright, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now. Peace out and keep spreading the Treasure Planet and Anastasia love! See ya!


	15. Chapter 15

Treasure Planet: Katherine

* * *

Summary: Ten years ago the Princess Katherine Myers went missing. Kate is an orphan with no memory of her past, Jim is a con artist devoted to finding a girl to pretend to be the Princess to get the reward money from the Dowager Queen. Kate's only clue to her past is Mortornas; the Dowager Queen lives in Mortornas. Jim and Kate journey to Mortornas together, Kate to find her past, Jim for the money, but will they both find something else they're looking for?

* * *

SPH: Hello everyone! I hope you're enjoying this story! Also I want to thank JOHNHAMMOND 1993 (Guest) for leaving a review on the last chapter. I'm glad you like the flashback chapters; while I work really hard on all the chapters I put the most effort into them and making them both likable and believable. Unlike the majority of the chapters they aren't based off of scenes from the movie which makes them that much harder to write. All the chapters take a lot time and effort, even if at times it may not seem that way because they get posted so fast, but flashbacks take the most time and effort. So, speaking of chapters, let's get to this one! I do not own Treasure Planet or any of its content, they belong to Disney. The overall plot is based off of 20th Century Fox's Anastasia movie which I also do not own. I only own Kate, Morri (made up city on Mortornas for the sake of the plot and musical number) the story, and all other OC's. On with the story!

* * *

"Ah yes, I remember it well." A girl pretending to be Katherine said as Maria sat by the table across from her, "Uncle Jurgen was from Jorrvaskr, Aunt Matilda, Winchestor Ordessa, and every spring…"

"We would travel to the Lagoon Nebula to stay at one of the family Vacation Houses." Maria said standing up and making the girl wince. "Haven't you anything better to do?" Maria asked as Amelia walked into the room.

"Okay, thank you for your time, but I'm afraid you must leave now." Amelia said rushing the girl out. "Good bye."

"No more, no more." Maria muttered.

"I'm terribly sorry." Amelia said, "I thought for sure she was real."

Sarah walked into the room holding a tray with tea and small tea cakes.

"Thank you Sarah." Amelia said as Sarah started pouring tea for Maria and her. She turned back to Maria. "I mean to say that she was a real human, but she wasn't our real." She motioned to the photograph of an eight year old Katherine. "But I promise, we won't be fooled next time." She continued, "No, this time I'll think of really hard questions."

"No." Maria said turning to face Amelia, "My heart can't take it anymore. I will see no more girls claiming to be Katherine." She placed a hand on the photograph's frame and placed it face down.

"It's probably not my place to say," Sarah spoke up, "but there is one question only the real Katherine could answer, how she escaped the siege."

"Brilliant Sarah!" Amelia said, "No one but her would know, aside from us and Delbert that is."

"And Jim." Sarah said, "He'd know."

Amelia gave her a look of pity.

"If he hasn't shown up in ten years then he must be dead." Maria said heartbroken, "Just like my beloved Kathy."

"He's alive." Sarah said, "I know it, as his mother I can just sense it."

"Sarah, please, drop the subject." Amelia said.

"Yes mam." Sarah said going back to work.

* * *

Jim, Kate, Katherine, Silver, Morph, and Luna were riding in a car with Delbert in a different one ahead of them.

"Where was Uncle Jurgen from?" Jim asked.

"What if Amelia doesn't recognize me?" Kate asked. After Delbert explained that Amelia was no longer a Captain they'd stopped addressing her as Captain Amelia and simply by her name.

"She will, you're Katherine!" Jim said.

"It's just three days ago I had no past and now I'm trying to remember an entire lifetimes!" Kate said.

"That's why you've got me." Jim said glad Delbert was in the other car, "Now, where was Uncle Jurgen from?"

"Jorrvaskr?" Kate asked.

Delbert knocked on the door of his house. Not long after it was opened by a young Space Cat with short red hair. Luna who had been behind the group gave a frightened yelp and raced out the gates to get away from her.

"Hello Victoria, is your mother home?" Delbert asked.

"Victoria," Amelia's voice called from inside, "who's at the door?"

"It's father and some other people!" Victoria called.

"Victoria, do you know where Sarah is?" Delbert asked.

"Probably helping Angelica and Eliza into a dress." Victoria said rolling her eyes, "You know how they love to dress up and pretend they're princesses when they have tea."

"Could you please go get her?" Delbert asked, "I have someone she'll want to see."

"Yes father." Victoria said before heading off. Not long after Amelia walked over to the group.

"Delbert, it's so nice for you to be back." Amelia said. "I see you brought company." She said motioning to the group. "Wait," she said looking at Jim, "you look," she tried. Her eyes widened as she now acknowledged who Jim was. "Jim?" she asked.

"It-it's been a good while, hasn't it mam?" Jim asked awkwardly.

"It certainly has." Amelia said. She looked at Silver. "Not long enough in some cases." She muttered.

"Ah look at you," Silver said motioning to Amelia, "looking as trim and as bonny as a sloop with new scales and a fresh coat o' paint."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again," Amelia said glaring, "keep your flim-flammery for you spaceport floozies, Silver. Especially since I'm a married woman now." She sighed. "Where are my manners?" she asked.

Luna tried to get through the hole in the fence she used to get outside of it so she could be with Kate, but got stuck.

"Come in, all of you." Amelia said.

She and the others went in just as Luna freed herself. Luna raced to the door only to have it shut in her face by Jim. Shaking her head she went into the yard before jumping up in a planter box outside a window.

"May I present her Imperial Highness, Princess Katherine Marie Myers!" Silver said.

"Well, she certainly does look like Katherine," Amelia said, "but so did many others."

Luna rolled her eyes and shook her head as she watched.

Sarah walked into the room at that moment. She gasped and dropped the tea set when she saw Jim. The loud sound of the tea set breaking made everyone turn and look at her.

"James Pleiades Hawkins!" she cried, her voice a mix of anger and relief.

"H-hi mom." Jim said nervously.

"Where have you been all these years?" Sarah asked.

"On Montressor." Jim said rubbing the back of his neck. He stumbled back a step when Sarah unexpectedly hugged him.

"Oh you have no idea how worried I was." Sarah said starting to cry, "I was so scared I'd lost you for good. Even when everyone else gave up on you being alive, I knew you were and I never lost hope."

Jim hesitated a few moments before hugging her back trying not to cry himself.

"This is such a touching reunion." Amelia said, "If you don't mind though, could you go to another room and continue it?"

Sarah and Jim nodded and left the room.

"Now," Amelia said sitting down, "where were you born?"

"At the Montressor Palace." Kate said.

"Good." Amelia said, "And how does Katherine like her tea?"

"Three cubes of sugar, a little bit of cream, and a tablespoon of Perp Blossom Honey." Kate replied, "Except when I'm sick, then just hot water with a tablespoon of Perp Blossom Honey."

"Correct." Amelia said as Luna watched from the window box.

* * *

A few hours passed by as the interview went on. Luna had paced around the box so much that the flowers were trampled and dead and Sarah and Jim had finished catching up before Sarah brought out more tea.

"Now, you may find this an impertinent question, but indulge me," Amelia said as Sarah returned with a tray with more tea, "how did you escape the siege of the palace?"

Jim slightly winced as he turned away.

Kate frowned for a moment before speaking.

"There was a boy," she said, "he worked in the palace, we, were really close." Jim turned and stared at her. "He and his mother, they opened a wall." Kate continued.

Sarah dropped the tray once again breaking the tea set while Delbert spat out his tea and Amelia almost choked on hers.

"Katherine!" they said.

Jim quickly left the room. He couldn't deny it any longer, Kate was Katherine. What was worse was that he'd fallen for her when she wasn't his Katherine. Her remembering the siege threw a wrench in his plans. If she'd just been a regular girl and what he'd talked himself into was true, he could walk away from this just fine. If she answered all the questions correctly, but the Dowager Queen didn't believe she was Katherine he'd of asked her if she would be willing to give being with him a shot and he'd help her find her family. Katherine had to be right though, she and Kate were the same person and now he had to walk out of her life forever, after all, princesses don't marry kitchen boys.

"I told you she was me." Katherine said grinning.

Jim didn't reply, he just went and sat on the bench outside the house.

"Jim?" Katherine said sitting down by him.

* * *

"So," Silver said as Sarah worked on cleaning up the mess she'd made, "is she a Myers?"

"Yes, yes she is." Amelia said.

"You hear that lass? You did it!" Silver cried as Kate jumped up and spun around excitedly. "So, when do we see the queen?" he asked turning to Amelia.

"I'm afraid you don't." Amelia said sadly, "She refuses to see anyone."

Kate's face fell.

"Darling, surely you can think of some way." Delbert said standing up.

Amelia thought for a moment before smiling.

"Do you like the Montressor Ballet?" she asked. Kate nodded. "I believe they're preforming in Morri tonight." Amelia continued. "The Dowager Queen and I love the Montressor Ballet. We never miss it." She finished winking.

"We did it!" Silver cried as he came running out the door and over to Jim.

Katherine groaned as did Jim.

"We're going to see her Imperial Highness tonight. We're going to get the ten million doubloons; we're going to be…" Silver went on.

"Silver, Silver, Silver," Jim said, "she is the princess."

"Kate was extraordinary!" Silver cried.

Jim and Katherine groaned and face palmed.

"I almost believed her, and Amelia!" Silver continued.

"Amelia wants to take us shopping for the ballet!" Kate cried rushing out, "Can you believe it!? Shopping on Mortornas!?" Laughing she sup around excitedly.

* * *

Kate excited a store wearing a new pink dress and a pair of matching heels with her hair held up in a bun. Smiling she ran over to Jim and grabbed his arm.

Jim was wearing a white tuxedo while Silver wore a dark grey one and Delbert wore a light gray one.

"Lovers!" a man on the street said spotting them.

"Ooh la la!" a woman with a basket full of roses said.

" _Welcome my friends to Morri,"_ Amelia said exiting the store wearing a dress similar to Kate's only gold. She went over to the woman selling roses and bought one for all of them.

" _here, have a flower on me."_ She continued,

 _Forget where you're from,_

 _You're on Mortornas,_

 _Children come!_

 _I'll show you that Mortorns_

 _Joer Di'viver._

" _Morri holds the key to your heart!"_ Amelia said as the group linked elbows and headed into the street.

" _And all of Morri plays a part."_

" _Come stroll two by two,"_ the flower woman sang.

"On what we call Sha True!" a man playing an accordion sang.

" _And soon all Morri will be singing to you!"_ everyone sang.

"Morri holds the key to La More." A man sang grabbing Kate and dancing with her.

"And not even Joise knows the cure!" a man, probably Joise sang before slipping on a banana peel.

There's love in the air!" a man sang flying overhead.

" _At the Mortise Visair!"_ a woman with an exotic cat sang.

"The Mortorns have it down to an art!" a man sang showing them a painting that looked like a two headed woman and gave them the creeps.

" _Where you're feeling blue come to Tai Juna!"_ Amelia said walkig over to a group of guys posing outside of a building before taking one's hat and shoving most away.

" _When your hearts says don't._

 _The Mortorns say, do!"_ she continued grabbing one by his tie and pulling him along making majority of the group giggle.

" _When you think you can't_

 _You'll find you can-can!"_ a group of can-can girls sang.

" _Everyone can can-can!"_ Amelia sang as they sat down to watch the girls preform.

" _You can can-can too!"_ Amelia said tossing the hat away and kicking one of her legs in the air.

The kick was so hard her shoe came flying off and landed in the middle of the stage. Delbert rushed to get it only to get caught up in the act. The group laughed and Silver, Kate, and Katherine had to hold Jim back from going and attempting to help his old family friend. Once Delbert finally got back and put Amelia's shoe back on her foot everyone except Jim went and danced with someone.

" **Morri holds the key to her past."** Jim sang watching Kate dance with a guy through his carbonated drink, **"Yes princess I've found you at last. No more pretend, you'll be gone that's the end."** He sang lowering the glass.

"What do you mean gone?" Katherine asked a bit panicked, "Y-you're not going to? Are you?"

" _Morri holds the key to your heart!"_ everyone sang as the group stood on a rooftop.

"You'll be jes tari and so smart!" a couturier sang as Kate spun around in the turquoise dress he'd just made her that flared out when she spun and with roses in her hair.

" _Come dance through the night."_ A woman sang.

"And forget all your woes." A man said looking at a sulking Jim.

" _A city of lights!"_ Amelia sang riding in the back of a car.

"Where a rose is a rose!" Delbert sang giving her a rose.

" _And one never knows what will start!"_ Amelia sang as they rode the elevator up the tallest building in the city.

" _Morri holds the key"_ everyone sang.

" **to her,"** Jim sang putting the rose he's been given earlier into his pocket.

" _Heart!"_ everyone finished.

"Ooh la la!" majority of the city dwellers cried as fireworks went off.

Katherine quickly took the rose from Jim's pocket and hid it in her cloak. If Jim planned on what she thought he planned she needed some way to convince him to stay and a rose just might do the trick.

* * *

SPH: Whew! And done! Okay, so I know Captain Amelia's a bit OOC in this chapter namely the musical number, but it was kind of necessary to the plot. Trust me, after this she won't be, namely because we will get limited scenes of her, but in Treasure Planet: Katherine 2 she's not going to be OOC anymore. Also, who caught the Skyrim reference? Alright, it's late so I'm gonna cut it right here. Next we'll see what happens at the ballet! This is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now! Peace out and keep spreading the Treasure Planet and Anastasia love! Good night!


	16. Chapter 16

Treasure Planet: Katherine

* * *

Summary: Ten years ago the Princess Katherine Myers went missing. Kate is an orphan with no memory of her past, Jim is a con artist devoted to finding a girl to pretend to be the Princess to get the reward money from the Dowager Queen. Kate's only clue to her past is Mortornas; the Dowager Queen lives in Mortornas. Jim and Kate journey to Mortornas together, Kate to find her past, Jim for the money, but will they both find something else they're looking for?

* * *

SPH: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I'd of updated sooner but I was busy with testing and the winter formal last Thursday. Anyway, we have about five or six chapters left in this story and since I don't really have class this week I should be able to get them up relatively quickly. Key word _should_ for all I know some unexpected event will pop up and delay the speed they get posted. Alright, let's get to the disclaimer already! I do not own Treasure Planet or any of its content, they belong to Disney. The plot is based off of 20th Century Fox's Anastasia movie which I also don't own, nor do I own the Swan Lake ballet. Sorry, I couldn't come up with original ballet for the story. Ahem, I only own Kate, the story, and all other OC's. On with the story!

* * *

Jim sat on the steps of the Opera wearing a black opera tuxedo with a white bowtie and a white vest with a red rose on the top right side of his jacket holding a black cape with royal blue velvet lining it while Silver dressed similarly to Jim only he was wearing his cape which had dark red velvet instead of royal blue, paced around in front of him, Delbert dressed identically to Jim and Silver only with the velvet lining a dark purple, stood off to the side by the doors, and as Katherine stood almost directly in front of Jim. He couldn't help but stare for a moment. Katherine was wearing a gold opera gown, white opera gloves, a string of pearls around her neck, tear drop shaped pearl earrings and her hair was in a neat bun held back by a strand of pearls, but at the same time the majority of her hair was down and in a similar style to a ponytail. She was absolutely stunning and if the circumstances were different he couldn't wait to see Kate's outfit, but he didn't want to see it, not now that he knew who she really was. He knew he'd only fall for her more seeing Kate dressed up. He wanted to continue to stare at Katherine, to never see anything but her beauty, but looked away instead despite being able to mostly see through Katherine.

"Really?" Katherine asked sensing what was going on regarding his emotions.

Jim noted Silver's pacing and quickly checked to see if Delbert was paying attention. He gave a sigh of relief seeing he wasn't.

"I'll go distract him." Katherine said picking up her skirt and heading over to Delbert.

Jim knew she meant that she'd make sure he didn't start paying attention to them while he talked to Silver, but at the same time, it felt like she was trying to get away from him.

"We don't have anything to be worried about." Jim said. He sighed. "She's the Princess." He said sadly.

"I know, I know, but…" Silver started as he sat down by Jim.

"No you don't know." Jim said standing up slightly frustrated. He gave a bittersweet smile as he made eye contact. "I was the boy from the palace," he said, "the one who opened the wall with my mom." He walked over and leaned in so his face was a few inches from Silver's. "She's the real thing Silver." He said as Kate walked over.

Silver's eyes widened as his jaw dropped.

"That means our Kate has found her family!" he said. He stood up and placed a hand on Jim's shoulder. "We have found the heir to the Montressor Throne." He said. He turned to Jim. "And you…" he started.

"Will walk out of her life forever." Jim said cutting him off with a heartbroken expression.

"Jim, no! You can't!" Katherine cried as he started walking away. She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder while covering her mouth with the other and fighting back tears.

"But…" Silver started.

"Princesses don't marry Kitchen boys." Jim said turning around and brushing Katherine's hand off his shoulder.

"James Pleaides Hawkins you promised!" Katherine cried as tears finally fell and her heart finally broke.

"I know but…" Silver tried.

"We're going to go through with this as if nothing has changed." Jim said sternly while frowning.

"Jim…" Katherine said softly hitting her knees sobbing.

Jim forced himself not to look at her or pay attention to her. He wasn't sure he could keep it together if he did. He wished he could tell her how he was just as heartbroken as her, that he didn't want to leave! That he wanted to keep their promise, but he couldn't, not when she'd been kept from her only family for ten years, and not now that he'd fallen in love with her all over again. She was going to be reunited with her grandmother, to tell her his feelings now and then be forced away, he couldn't bare it. No, it was best this way. Still, to see her this heartbroken for the first time in ten years…

"You promised…" Katherine choked out as she forced herself to pull herself together since she sensed Kate quickly approaching.

"You've got to tell her." Silver said frowning.

"Tell me what?" Kate asked from behind them.

Jim turned around to face her and was stunned by her appearance. Looking at her, well, staring or gawking at her rather, he saw that Kate's hair was styled the same as Katherine's only held back by a diamond hair piece and she had on a diamond choker with diamond earrings hanging from her ears. He couldn't see her dress because of the turquoise coat with faux white fur trimming she had on, but he could see she had on white opera gloves like Katherine.

"H-how beautiful you look." Jim stuttered in an attempt to hide his embarrassment and to dodge the question, or at least not tell her the whole truth.

"Oh, well, thank you." Kate said smiling and trying not to blush.

Jim gave a goofy, embarrassed grin as he offered Kate his arm. Kate smiled and accepted it as Jim escorted her to the doors. As they walked Jim realized that almost every time he'd seen Katherine dressed up she'd been wearing pearls, and Kate did as well when she used the gift back at the palace. He gave her a quick nudge with his foot.

"What?" Katherine asked still wiping away tears.

"What is it with you and pearls?" Jim mouthed.

Katherine giggled. "Because the diamonds are a girl's best friend thing is so overrated." She said smiling and seeming much happier.

Jim glanced at Kate who seemed to feel the opposite, or at least looked that way.

"Tell that to your body." He mouthed making a slight motion to Kate with his head.

Katherine giggled again and covered her mouth with her hands.

Behind them Amelia cleared her throat catching Delbert's attention.

"Ah, Amelia!" he said happily before escorting her inside.

* * *

Kate stood halfway up the grand staircase as Jim checked in their coats. When he was done he looked up at her and couldn't help but once again stare. Looking at her now he saw that her outfit was exactly like Katherine's only her dress was a ruby red and diamond accessories replaced Katherine's pearls. If he'd thought Katherine was stunning she was now nothing compared to Kate.

Kate looked at him and caught him staring.

"What?" she mouthed giving an annoyed half shrug snapping Jim out of it.

Jim shook his head before racing up the stairs to her side earning a few confused stares or disapproving frowns. Ignoring them he held out his arm again which Kate accepted making majority of the people change their expressions, though did not get rid of the people whispering about Kate or commenting on her beauty.

Jim, Kate, Silver, and Katherine took their seats on a balcony, Jim and Kate in the front, Silver behind Jim, and Katherine behind Kate, mostly so she could alert Jim discretely in something was wrong.

"Look, there she is." Jim whispered handing Kate a pair of opera glasses.

Kate took them and looked in the direction Jim pointed. She saw Maria, Amelia, and Delbert seated in the Royal box. Delbert and Amelia noticed and gave a small wave before turning to face the stage, but Kate hardly noticed, she was more focused on Maria and that she looked so familiar.

"Please let her remember me." She whispered lowering the glasses just as the ballet which was called Swan Lake began.

As they watched the first act Kate twisted her pamphlet in her hands, which Katherine gave and amused smirk at before turning back to watching the ballet; however when she glanced back down midway through the first act she noticed Kate had torn her pamphlet apart and was on the verge of starting to do the same to her dress.

"Jim," Katherine whispered tapping Jim on the shoulder.

Jim glanced back at her almost laughing at the fact she'd pressed herself against the balcony wall to prevent Silver from resting his sleeping head on her shoulder.

"You might want to stop her before she destroys her gown." Katherine said pointing at the torn pamphlet, "I don't think she remembers how to use the gift."

Jim looked at where Katherine had pointed and gave an amused smirk as he grabbed Kate's hand.

"Everything's going to be fine." Jim whispered as Kate looked at him.

Kate gave a small smile that both Jim and Katherine knew confirmed she felt the same way Jim felt about her which made Jim quickly turn his attention to the ballet and Katherine growl as she watched him do so.

Jim continued to hold Kate's hand until the end of the first act.

"Come on," he said as they stood up along with most of the people in the opera, "I guess it's time."

* * *

"Relax, you're gonna be great." Jim said as he and Kate, along with a fuming Katherine walked through the Opera House to the royal box. About three fourths of the way there; however Kate got cold feet and tried to turn around only to be turned back around by Jim.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, take a deep breath and calm down." Jim said, "Everything's gonna be fine."

"She won't buy it Jim." Katherine said softly trying to remove the tear stained look in her eyes, "Even though it's the truth, she won't buy it, not if you go in alone."

Jim ignored her, this time because he was sick of listening to her rather than the fact they were in public. By then they'd reached the royal box.

"I'll go in and announce you properly." Jim said turning to Kate.

Katherine groaned as he started for the door.

"Jim." Kate said.

"Yes?" Jim asked turning back to Kate quickly, his expression a little eager.

Katherine knew why, she knew if Kate said how she felt Jim might call leaving off, he might tell her the truth before going in and then everything would be alright, at least in the way Kate wouldn't get mad at him the way she would if he didn't tell her before he went in.

"Well, it's just, we've been through a lot together and," Kate started.

"Yes?" Jim asked hopefully.

"I just wanted to," Kate tried.

"Uh huh," Jim urged.

"Thank you I guess," Kate said uncertainly. She smiled. "Yes, thank you." She said more confidently. "Thank you for everything you've done."

"Oh." Jim said frowning.

Both he and Kate turned away from each other.

"Kate I!" Jim said whirling around. He had the urge to tell her everything, if he didn't he wasn't sure he could live with himself.

"Yes?" Kate asked whirling around herself.

"I just wanted to say…" Jim started.

"Yes?" Kate asked as they moved closer to each other, close enough to kiss if they wanted.

"Tell her already!" Katherine cried making Jim glad only he could hear and see her at the moment.

"to wish you good luck." Jim said losing his nerve.

"Oh." Kate said sadly as Katherine face palmed.

"Well, good luck." Jim said shaking Kate's hand, "Well, here goes."

He quickly let go and went through the door, Katherine right behind him. Jim didn't notice her, or the fact she'd propped the door open with her foot so Kate could hear everything.

* * *

"Please inform her majesty, the Dowager Queen I have found her granddaughter the Princess Katherine." Jim said loudly.

Katherine scowled and did a mini imitation of Jim making him aware of her and forcing himself not to groan and roll his eyes at the fact he could not shake her today, or for the past ten years no matter how hard he tried for that matter.

"She's waiting to see her just outside the door." Jim continued motioning to the door while Maria slowly turned to face them.

"I'm very sorry young man," Amelia said as Maria turned back around, "but the Dowager Queen, she will see no one." She winked as she motioned for Jim to go over to where Maria was sitting.

"Tell that impertinent young man that I have seen enough Princess Katherine's to last me a life time." Maria said turning to face them while scowling and trying not to cry.

"You'd better go." Delbert said having second thoughts even though he knew Kate really was Katherine. Amelia shot him a glare for this.

"Please if you'll just…" Jim tried.

"Now if you don't mind I'd like to live the remainder or my lonely life in peace." Maria said.

"Come, I'll see you to the door." Amelia said closing the curtains. She wanted to try and convince Maria to see him, but now was not the time or place. She'd do it later, when Maria had time to calm down. "Come, come to the door." She said hurrying over to the door with Delbert.

"Told you." Katherine said crossing her arms.

Jim rolled his eyes and ducked behind the curtain before sitting next to Maria.

"You're Majesty I intend you know harm." He said.

Katherine face palmed again.

"My name is Jim Hawkins; I used to work at the palace." Jim continued.

"Well that's one I never heard I must say." Maria said standing up and attempting to walk away.

"Wait, don't go." Jim said getting in front of her, "Please, just hear me out."

"I know what you're after." Maria said walking around him. She walked through the curtain before pulling on a rope, summoning her guards. "Men who train young women in the way of the royals."

"But if your highness will… just listen." Jim tried.

"Haven't you been listening?" Maria asked, "I've had enough. I don't care how much you've fashioned this girl to look like her, sound like her, or act like her. In the end it never is her!"

"But Grandmamma she is me!" Katherine cried making herself known to Maria, "She really is. Jim found the real me! Please! Listen to him!"

* * *

Kate stood outside the door listening in. she couldn't believe what she was hearing and it was making her start to doubt Jim's intentions and what he'd been telling her.

* * *

Maria was slightly shell shocked at the sight of the almost completely see through Katherine, but shook it off as she looked at Jim and recognized his name.

"I know you." She said.

"Well of course you do." Katherine said, "He saved our lives."

"Jim Hawkins, you're that conman from Montressor who was holding auditions for a Katherine look-a-like." Maria continued ignoring Katherine.

* * *

Outside the door Kate gasped and covered her mouth as tears started forming in her eyes. The entire trip she'd been believing Jim had her best intentions in mind, that he really thought she was Katherine, that he cared! And yet the truth was revealed, he didn't mean a word of it; he was only in it for the money. She couldn't believe she'd been so stupid not just to trust him, but to give her heart to him.

* * *

"Grandmamma please!" Katherine cried desperately as Maria sat down on a sofa, "Listen to him!"

"But your Grace we've come all the way from Montressor," Jim tried.

"And others have come from the Coral Galaxy." Maria said matter of factly.

"Grandmamma please!" Katherine begged, "She's really me! She has amnesia yes, but she'd almost fully remembered! Grandmamma you have to listen to him! He's found the real me! She answered how we escaped correctly and Jim didn't even tell her! Please, you have to believe us!"

"It's not that, it's not what you think!" Jim cried placing a hand upon Maria's.

"How much pain will you inflict on an old woman for money?" Maria asked standing up as the guards entured.

"He doesn't want the money!" Katherine cried as the guards shoved her, Amelia, and Delbert to the sides.

"Remove him at once!" Maria said pointing to Jim.

"But she is Katherine!" Jim cried as the guards' drug him away, "I'm telling you she's the Princess! If you'd just speak to her you'll see!"

"Grandmamma please!" Katherine begged again, "He found the real me! He rescued us from the palace! I shared the Myers gift with him when I was six! We both saw her use it to summon the spirits from the portraits and to change her appearance!" By now she had tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Please… I love him…"

Maria refused to even look leaving Katherine heartbroken.

"I used to long for the moment we'd be reunited!" she yelled, "To dream of finally being with you after the long years, but I always pictured you the way I remembered! Now I see you're just a cold and heartless old woman with no room for love in her heart! I hate you! I hate you with every ounce of my being!"

Her words hit Maria's heart like they were bullets shot from a gun making her turn and watch a heartbroken Katherine run out of the room sobbing.

* * *

Jim grunted as he landed on his hands and knees.

"It was all just a lie, wasn't it?" Kate asked making him look up at her.

"No, no…" Jim said standing up.

"You used me!" Kate continued her face a mix of fury and heartache, "I was just part of your con to get her money!"

"No, no, no, no, no." Jim said. Katherine started to storm away making Jim follow her. "It may have been my original intention, but everything is different because you really are Katherine!"

"Oh stop!" Kate cried forcing back tears, "From the very beginning you lied to me!" she cried poking Jim in the chest as she walked towards him making him back up a few paces. "And I not only believed you I actually!" Kate cried. She gave a frustrated cry and turned around.

"Kate please!" Jim said, "When you spoke of that hidden door in the wall opening that time, listen to me." He quickly grabbed Kate's hand to stop her from leaving. "That was…" he tried.

"No!" Kate cried whirling around. "I don't want to hear anything about what I said or remembered you just leave me alone!" she cried before slapping Jim across the face leaving a bright red handprint. She started storming off.

Jim was shocked for a moment, but soon got his bearings back and tried to follow her.

"No! Kate come back! You have to know the truth!" he cried as she stormed away and people got in between them.

Katherine gave a sob behind Jim making him turn around.

"I told you this would happen!" she yelled, "This all could have been avoided if you'd just told her the truth!" Furious she slapped Jim across the face giving him a bright red handprint to match the first before taking off sobbing.

Jim stared after her in shock. He could hardly believe what all had just happened. Everything he'd planned out went wrong and Kate was not only still on her own with no family, but she now hated him. Staring after Katherine he developed a plan to fix this mess, but he was going to need Katherine's help.

* * *

SPH: Whew! That was exhausting! I was up until almost midnight working on this before I decided to go to bed! I hope you guys enjoyed! Leave a comment and tell me what you thought, I really love hearing from you guys. Next up we get to see Jim's plan and see if Maria remembers Kate, I'm sorry Kathy. Well, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now. Peace out and keep spreading the Treasure Planet and Anastasia love! See ya!


	17. Chapter 17

Treasure Planet: Katherine

* * *

Summary: Ten years ago the Princess Katherine Myers went missing. Kate is an orphan with no memory of her past, Jim is a con artist devoted to finding a girl to pretend to be the Princess to get the reward money from the Dowager Queen. Kate's only clue to her past is Mortornas; the Dowager Queen lives in Mortornas. Jim and Kate journey to Mortornas together, Kate to find her past, Jim for the money, but will they both find something else they're looking for?

* * *

SPH: Hey-o! I hope you guys liked the last chapter! I'm just gonna jump straight into this one so, I do not own Treasure Planet or any of its content, they belong to Disney. The plot is based off of 20th Century Fox's Anastasia movie which I also do not own. I only own Kate, the story, and all other OC's. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

Jim stood outside the Opera House leaning against a streetlight.

"Jim!" Katherine, now with her hair down and no longer wearing gloves said darting over as Maria left the Opera House, "Time to put whatever your plan is in motion."

Jim turned and saw Maria heading for a parked car. Grabbing Katherine's hand he lead her around it and opened the driver door just as Maria got in. Katherine quickly climbed to the passenger side as Jim got in and started the car. She'd just sat down when Jim slammed on the gas causing her to hit the back of the seat hard. Had she been in a physical body it would have knocked the wind out of her.

"Hey!" a robot that had been serving as the chauffer cried as they drove off, "Come back! Come back with the car! Oh! My car's been stolen!"

"B.E.N. slow down!" Maria commanded.

Katherine had recognized the robot before Maria had even mentioned his name; she'd met him a few months after she met Jim and on less formal occasions he'd refer to her as Katie, despite her insisting on calling her Kate.

"I'm not B.E.N." Jim said turning around, "and I won't slow down." He turned back to watching the road. "Not until you listen."

"You!" Maria gasped. She scowled. "Stop this car at once." She said. "Stop. This. Car." She ordered tapping her cane on the floor with each word.

"Not until you agree to at least see my body!" Katherine cried turning around.

Jim sped up and continued to drive, just barely avoiding crashing into two cars.

"James Pleiades Hawkins I swear if you get you and Grandmamma killed I'll find some way to bring you back to life and kill you myself!" Katherine cried as Jim swerved once again.

Jim ignored her and continued to drive until they reached Amelia's where he slammed on the breaks. He got out of the car and open Maria's door while Katherine turned around.

"You have to talk to her!" Jim said pointing to Kate's room, "Just look at her, please."

"I will not be badgered by you a moment longer." Maria said sitting up straighter.

Jim got down on one of his knees and pulled out the music box.

"Where did you get this?" Maria asked taking it from him shocked to once again see it.

"I already told you," Katherine said, "he's the boy who saved us, Sarah's son."

"I know you've been hurt." Jim said, "But it's possible that she's been just as lost and alone as you have."

"You'll stop at nothing, will you?" Maria asked smirking and finally understanding what Katherine had meant when she talked about a boy she was friends with with the stubbornness of a Myers when she was a child.

"I'm probably about as stubborn as you are." Jim said as Katherine exited the car.

* * *

Kate was in her room at Amelia's packing her things to leave Mortornas. As she did she picked up a rose by her suitcase, one Jim gave her earlier. He held it and looked at it for a moment before tossing it in a trash bin. She heard her door open and groaned.

"Go away Jim." She said straightening up. She turned around and gasped when she saw Maria in the doorway. "I'm so sorry I thought you were," she tried.

"I know very well who you thought I was." Maria said as she and Katherine entered the room. "Who exactly are you?" Maria asked as Katherine stood by the balcony.

"I was hoping you could tell me that." Kate said.

"My dear, I am old, and I am tired of being conned and tricked." Maria said as she walked towards Katherine.

"I don't want to trick you." Kate said.

"And I suppose the money doesn't interest you either?" Maria asked turning to face Kate.

"I just want to know who I am." Kate said as Maria turned around and stood by Katherine. "Whether or not I belong to a family, your family."

"You're a very good actress." Maria said, "Best yet in fact."

"She's not acting!" Katherine cried frustrated.

"But I've had enough." Maria finished before heading for the door.

Katherine quickly placed her wrist near Kate's nose. A part of Jim's plan had been for Katherine to do anything she could to make sure Kate would say or remember something only she could while around Maria. Katherine had sneaked into the Royal box and used some of Maria's peppermint hand oil since she remembered spilling a bottle of it two months after she met Jim and how she'd lay on it and pretend Maria was holding her. She was sure if Kate smelt it it would trigger the memory.

"Peppermint?" Kate asked getting a good whiff. Katherine quickly backed up and lowered her arm.

"An oil for my hands." Maria said pausing and turning to face her.

"That's right." Kate said slowly, "I spilt a bottle when I was six." She said walking over to the balcony.

Maria sat down on the bench in front of Kate's vanity.

"The carpet was soaked." Kate continued laughing, "And it forever smelt like peppermint, like you!" she closed her eyes and smiled as she pulled out her necklace and fiddled with it. "Oh how I'd lie there and pretend you were holding me when I missed you when you went away." She said. She paused and turned around. "When you came here, to Mortornas." She frowned and placed a hand to her head as she got a slight headache.

Maria motioned for Kate to sit by her.

"What is that?" Maria asked pointing to Kate's necklace.

"This?" Kate asked, "Oh, well I've had it ever since before I can remember."

"May I?" Maria asked holding out her hand.

Kate nodded and took the necklace off before handing it to Maria.

"It was our secret," Maria said holding it lovingly and smiling, "my Kathy's and mine." She pulled out the music box making Kate gasp.

"The music box!" she said excitedly as she carefully took it from Maria, "To sing me to sleep while you were on Mortornas." She took her necklace from Maria and inserted it into the keyhole and wound the music box while humming the lullaby.

 _"Hear this song and remember,_

 _Soon you'll be home in my arms,"_ she sang.

" _Once upon a December!"_ she and Maria sang together.

"Oh Kathy, my Kathy!" Maria cried hugging Kate and turning her eyes skyward, silently thanking the lord for bringing back her granddaughter.

"Oh Grandmamma!" Kate cried as Katherine walked out onto the balcony.

Katherine smiled as she looked down at Jim. She gave him a thumbs up.

"She remembers!" she said making Jim give a bittersweet smile.

Jim looked up at her and blew her a kiss which he caught before he started walking away.

"Goodbye Jim," Katherine said waving sadly, "I lo…"

But she never got to finish that sentence for just then she and Kate finally became whole again.

* * *

SPH: Whew! And done! I know the ending of the chapter's kinda sad. I hope you guys enjoyed! Next we get to see we get to see Ironbread's final plan to get rid of Kate. Well, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now. Peace out and keep spreading the Treasure Planet and Anastasia love! See ya!


	18. Chapter 18

Treasure Planet: Katherine

* * *

Summary: Ten years ago the Princess Katherine Myers went missing. Kate is an orphan with no memory of her past, Jim is a con artist devoted to finding a girl to pretend to be the Princess to get the reward money from the Dowager Queen. Kate's only clue to her past is Mortornas; the Dowager Queen lives in Mortornas. Jim and Kate journey to Mortornas together, Kate to find her past, Jim for the money, but will they both find something else they're looking for?

* * *

SPH: Hey-o! I do not own Treasure Planet or any of its content, they belong to Disney. The plot is based off of 20th Century Fox's Anastasia movie which I also don't own. I only own Kate, the story, and all other OC's. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

"Flint!" Ironbeard cried walking down a flight of steps in a creepy old Clock Tower, "Get me a comb! … Find me some cologne! I want to look my best!"

"That might take some work sir." Flint said sitting on a table.

"Then snap to it!" Ironbeard cried. "We're going to a party." He said in a softer tone.

"A party on Mortornas?" Flint asked excited, "Oh! I can teach you the latest dance move!" he jumped up and started dancing. "It starts with a kind of whoo! And then you get really crazy with the hips." He continued preforming the dance move. "It's fun!"

"We'll let the Princess Katherine have her moment." Ironbeard continued ignoring him.

"Who cares?" Flint asked still dancing.

"And then we'll kill her!" Ironbeard cried.

"Yeah and then we'll." Flint said. Then he realized what Ironbeard had just said. "Wait, kill her?" he asked, "Sir what happened to the party idea?"

"That's where we'll kill her!" Ironbeard said excitedly. He picked up a newspaper reading Missing Princess Found with a picture of an eight year old Kate below it and ripped it to shreds. "Crush her at her height of glory!" he cried knocking Flint onto his back.

"And we're back to the crushing." He said miserably. The picture of Kate landed on top of him. He stood up holding it and showing it to Ironbeard. "Sir, I'm begging you, forget the girl and get a life!" Flint cried.

"Oh I'll get a life Flint," Ironbeard said in a genuine voice. "Hers!" he growled.

Flint sighed as he flew to the rafters.

"Okay, I'm giving him one last chance." He muttered, "If he doesn't give up on killing Katherine I'm leaving."

* * *

SPH: Whew! Done! This one didn't take very long to write, also, short chapter is short. Next we get to see a heartwarming moment between Kate and Maria that should make up for the sad ending of the last one. Don't forget the poll for which Treasure Planet: Katherine story i should do next is still up and you have until December 31st to put your vote in! This is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now. Peace out and keep spreading the Treasure Planet and Anastasia love! See ya!


	19. Chapter 19

Treasure Planet: Katherine

* * *

Summary: Ten years ago the Princess Katherine Myers went missing. Kate is an orphan with no memory of her past, Jim is a con artist devoted to finding a girl to pretend to be the Princess to get the reward money from the Dowager Queen. Kate's only clue to her past is Mortornas; the Dowager Queen lives in Mortornas. Jim and Kate journey to Mortornas together, Kate to find her past, Jim for the money, but will they both find something else they're looking for?

* * *

SPH: Hey-o! We're getting through these fairly fast. I think I might be able to finish the story by Friday! Ahem, I do not own Treasure Planet or any of its content, they belong to Disney. The plot is based off of 20th Century Fox's Anastasia movie which I also do not own. I only own Kate, the story, and all other OC's. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

Kate and Maria were in Maria's study reminiscing over their memories from when their family was whole. Maria was sitting on a sofa with a wooden box hear her while Kate sat on the floor holding a black and white informal photograph of her, her siblings, and her parents. On a table by a mirror sat an unopened jewelry box and the music box.

"I remember," Kate said touching their faces with tears welling up in her eyes.

"They wouldn't want us to be sad." Maria said placing a hand over hers.

Kate gave a bittersweet smile and nodded.

"I really am sorry about what I said to you at the ballet." She said, "I didn't mean it, I was just so hurt…"

"My darling it is okay." Maria said smiling, "I understand."

Kate smiled.

"I was telling the truth when I said Jim rescued us, and that I shared the gift with him, that's why I asked about if there were things about the gift I didn't know about." She said, "I wish he wasn't going to leave… I-I love him…"

Maria gently gave her hand a squeeze and gave a sympathetic smile.

"My dear, it will be okay, everything will work out the way it's supposed to in the end, and look," Maria said pulling a watercolor painting out of the box beside her, "the drawing you gave me."

Kate gasped as she took it, momentarily forgetting her broken heart.

"I remember this!" she said laughing, "Adela made me so mad! She said it looked like a pig riding a donkey." She held it at a distance and squinted at it. "She was right." She said laughing and putting the picture down.

Maria smiled as she helped Kate stand up.

"In your laughter I hear my son, Roland, your dear father," she said leading Kate to the mirror beside the jewelry box. She opened the box revealing a large tiara made of diamonds. "but you have the beauty of your mother, Lucinda," Maria said putting the tiara on Kate's head. She turned Kate to face the mirror. "Queen of all Montressor." She finished.

Kate stared at her reflection. She could hardly believe that despite her messy curls being down and wearing pink pajama's with the top have sequined tule just below her ribs to her waistline, just how much she looked like a princess with the crown on, and probably without it too. She couldn't help but smile.

* * *

SPH: Done! And it only took me like six minutes! Probably because short chapter is short. Okay, next up we get to see Kate get ready for the party and see if Jim is really leaving. This is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now. Peace out and keep spreading the Treasure Planet and Anastasia love! See ya!


	20. Chapter 20

Treasure Planet: Katherine

* * *

Summary: Ten years ago the Princess Katherine Myers went missing. Kate is an orphan with no memory of her past, Jim is a con artist devoted to finding a girl to pretend to be the Princess to get the reward money from the Dowager Queen. Kate's only clue to her past is Mortornas; the Dowager Queen lives in Mortornas. Jim and Kate journey to Mortornas together, Kate to find her past, Jim for the money, but will they both find something else they're looking for?

* * *

SPH: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! This one's probably going to be short too, but the next one defiantly won't! The last two chapters on the other hand, yeah they're gonna be sort. Okay, onto the disclaimer! I do not own Treasure Planet or any of its content, they belong to Disney. The plot is based on 20th Century Fox's Anastasia movie which I also do not own. I only own Kate, the story, and all other OC's. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

Kate smiled as a Seamstress finished the hem of her elaborate gown. It was a shimmering Ruby with a sparkling lilac front that revealed more shimmering ruby fabric when she held it out to the side to walk or dance. It included a white sash, with a white neckline and sheer pale pink see through tulle sleeves, a request she'd made upon remembering the gown she wore dancing in the palace on Montressor. Her only accessories to the outfit where a diamond bracelet, a pearl necklace, her necklace from Maria which she had stubbornly refused to take off for the party, and her diamond tiara which sat upon her hair which had somehow managed to be tamed and done up in an elaborate bun while her bangs hung loose to the side. Smiling she picked up the gown and spun around revealing her red heels as Sarah, Amelia, and the Seamstress gasped and clapped at her appearance.

Kate beamed as she spun around, she could hardly believe this was really happening to her. Almost everything she'd dreamed of for the past ten years was finally coming true! The only part that allowed her to realize it wasn't a dream was that Jim had broken her heart by refusing to stay and returning to Montressor.

* * *

Jim stood with Maria in Delbert's study. Maria was standing by a desk with a large case on it amongst Delbert's Star Charts, maps, and countless other things he used for Astronomy.

"You sent for me your Grace?" Jim asked bowing.

Maria opened the case revealing the reward money inside it. "Ten Million Doubloons as promised with my gratitude." She said gesturing to the case.

"I accept your gratitude, but I-I don't want the money." Jim said bowing.

"Then what do you want?" Maria asked raising an eyebrow with a knowing smirk.

"Unfortunately nothing you can give." Jim said before bowing once more and turning around trying to hide his heartbroken face.

"Young man," Maria said stopping him and taking note of his expression, "where did you get that music box?"

Jim paused and glanced at her as she picked up her skirt and walked over.

"You were the boy weren't you?" Maria asked walking in front of him, "The one who saved us, Sarah's son?"

Jim avoided eye contact and nodded.

"Kathy was right; you worked in the palace and along with your mother saved us." Maria said. She remembered her conversation with Kate the previous night. "Kathy shared the Myers gift with you like she said she had, didn't she? That's how you knew she used it in the ballroom, Delbert told me you'd seen her use it." Maria said. She returned to the original topic of conversation. "You saved her life, and mine, you restored her to me, and yet you want nothing in return?" she asked in a slightly amused tone.

"Not anymore." Jim said still avoiding looking at Maria with his heartbroken expression.

"Why the change of mind?" Maria asked slightly smiling.

"It was more a change of heart." Jim said gulping back a sob. "I must go." He said lowering his head and quickly leaving.

Maria went to call after him, but instead smiled. She could tell by his actions and words he loved her Kathy just as much as she loved him. Watching him disappear from her sight she knew things would find some way to work out for the two of them.

* * *

Kate started up the staircase to show Maria her gown, but stopped when she spotted Jim coming down the stairs.

"Hello James." She said glaring, still furious he was just taking the money and leaving her behind, breaking their childhood promise.

"Hello Kate." Jim said indifferently.

"Did you collect your reward money?" Kate asked coldly.

"My business here is done." Jim said avoiding looking at her.

"Young man," an elderly servant said as Jim went to continue down the steps, "you will bow and address the princess as Your Highness."

"No, that's not necessary." Kate said holding out a hand to the man signaling him to stop talking and keep his mouth shut.

"Please," Jim said bowing.

Kate face palmed.

"Your Highness, I'm glad you found what you were looking for." Jim finished.

"Yes, I'm glad you did to." Kate said icily as Jim stood up.

"Well then, goodbye, Your Highness." Jim said bowing.

He quickly raced away with Sarah following him tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye, my love…" Kate said staring after them. She felt something wet on her cheek and touched it. Looking at her hand she realized she'd started crying and was glad her makeup was water _and_ tear proof.

The man who had criticized Jim on the other hand was looking back and forth between Kate and the direction Jim and Sarah headed in now understanding why Kate had said Jim addressing her properly wasn't needed and why her tone towards Jim had been so cold.

* * *

Luna walked into a room where Silver was examining himself in the mirror. Maria and Kate had invited him to attend the party with them that night and he was more than glad to do so. Luna walked up to the mirror herself and growled at her appearance. Angelica and Eliza had gotten ahold of her earlier and dressed her up to have a collar, which she didn't mind, but also a belt holding a toy sword around her waist, and a crown on top her head. Growling she shook her head knocking off the crown and barking happily.

"You look fabulous!" Silver said picking her up and setting her on a pedestal. He spotted a large medal on her collar and smirked. "Morphy, I know that's you and not a medal those girls found lying around." He said ticking the medal which turned back into Morph's usual form.

Jim cleared his throat from the other side of the room making them turn to face him.

"If you're ever on Montressor again look me up." He said walking over.

"Jim, please, don't go." Sarah said.

"She's right." Silver said, "You're making a very big mistake."

"Trust me, this is the one thing I'm finally doing right." Jim said. He walked over to Silver and held out his hand for what was supposed to be a handshake, but turned into a hug. "Bye dad-Silver." Jim said correcting himself.

Sarah held back a laugh, Kate had informed her how Silver had served as a father figure for Jim and had been his foster parent on Montressor, though she was the one to keep him out of trouble, namely when they were teenagers as he got put on probation a few times and she had to keep him out of Juvenile Hall.

"Oh Jimmy please don't leave!" B.E.N. cried rushing past Sarah.

"B.E.N., I'm sorry, but I have to." Jim said.

"No you don't!" everyone cried.

Jim ignored them and walked over to Morph and Luna. He gave a bittersweet smile as he placed a hand on Luna's head. If she and Katherine had never gotten him up, Kate would be dead, saving Kate on the boat had mostly made things even between him and Luna, but finally reuniting Kate with her grandmother had made them settle all odds.

Luna whined as Jim gently petted her.

"Sorry mutt, I can't stay, I don't belong here." Jim said softly.

Morph who was heartbroken as well cried himself into a puddle of tears in Jim's hand.

"Hey Morph, it's all right, I'll see ya round." Jim said gently stroking him.

"See ya round." Morph repeated flying over to Silver.

"There's nothing that can talk you out of this, is there?" Sarah asked looking at Jim and trying not to cry.

"No there's not." Jim said.

Sarah gave a soft smirk as she looked away. Jim was still as stubborn and bore headed as ever, a trait he got from both his father and her.

"Morphy, I got a job for you." Silver said making Morph look at him and make the 'who, me?' gestor. Silver nodded and motioned to Jim. "I need you to keep an eye on this here pup," he said making Jim blink in surprise. "Can you do me that favor?" Silver asked wiping a tear from his eye.

Morph nodded and saluted before flying over to a smiling Jim, at least he didn't have to give one friend up to return back to Montressor.

"Stay out of trouble." Jim said smiling.

"Same to you." Silver said laughing.

Jim's smile turned back to bittersweet as he started to leave.

"Oh, and B.E.N., sorry about stealing the car." He said turning to a still crying B.E.N.

"It's okay, Katie filled me in on the reason." B.E.N. said before launching himself at Jim and hugging him, "I'm just gonna miss you so much!"

Jim gave a small laugh before hugging B.E.N. back and managing to get out of his grip. He gave the group a sad wave as he and Morph finally left to get to the Space Port.

* * *

SPH: Yeah, yeah, I know, sad chapter ending again. Sorry? Alright, next we get to see Kate's party, sorta, and we get to the really climatic point! Yup, that's right next chapter is third to last! You get a nice long chapter before two short ones, the ending and a bonus chapter, no not an epilog, you'll see when you read it. Alright, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now. Peace out and keep spreading the Treasure Planet and Anastasia love! See ya!


	21. Chapter 21

Treasure Planet: Katherine

* * *

Summary: Ten years ago the Princess Katherine Myers went missing. Kate is an orphan with no memory of her past, Jim is a con artist devoted to finding a girl to pretend to be the Princess to get the reward money from the Dowager Queen. Kate's only clue to her past is Mortornas; the Dowager Queen lives in Mortornas. Jim and Kate journey to Mortornas together, Kate to find her past, Jim for the money, but will they both find something else they're looking for?

* * *

SPH: Hey-o! I do not own Treasure Planet or any of its content, they belong to Disney. The plot is based off of 20th Century Fox's Anastasia movie which I also do not own. I only own Kate, the story, and all other OC's. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 21

* * *

Kate searched the people in the ballroom from behind a red velvet curtain.

"He's not out there." Maria said walking up behind her.

"Oh I know he's not out…" Kate started. Then she acknowledged Maria's words. "Who's not there grandmamma?" she asked wanting to be certain they were talking about the same person.

"A remarkable young man with the Myers gift and who found a music box." Maria said joining Kate behind the curtain.

"Oh he's probably out spending his reward money as fast as he can." Kate said bitterly.

Maria smiled softly, amused by the fact Jim hadn't told her he hadn't taken the money. "Look at them dance." She said gesturing to the people dancing.

Luna who was sitting by a throne in front of the curtain yawned and looked back at Maria and Kate, her expression showing she was miserable. She yawned again hoping to get a message across.

"You were born into this world of glittering jewels and fine titles," Maria continued as Kate smirked at Luna, "but I wonder, is this what you really want?"

"Of course!" Kate cried backing away from the curtain. "Of course it is! I found what I was looking for, I found, well, remembered who I am," she continued walking towards the balcony, "I found you!"

"Yes, and you'll always have me." Maria said making her turn around. "But is it enough?" she asked hugging her. She smiled. "My dear, he didn't take the money." She whispered.

"He didn't?" Kate asked pulling away and taking a step back shocked.

"Knowing you are alive," Maria continued taking a step back herself, "seeing the woman you have become brings me joy I never thought I'd feel again." She kissed Kate on the forehead before going over to the curtain.

Kate frowned and fiddled with her necklace as she turned around to process what Maria had said.

"Whatever you chose, we will always have each other." Maria said before stepping out to join the party.

"Grandmamma can't you just tell me what?" Kate said turning around to see Maria was already out in the ballroom.

She walked to the curtain and took a deep breath. She smiled and pushed it aside. She started to walk out, only to step back and close the curtain while she debated on what she should do to mend her broken heart… and what it was she really wanted. She heard Luna barking behind her and turned to watch Luna run out into the maze or hedges behind the palace.

"Luna?" she asked. She ran onto the balcony. "Luna!" she called, "Luna come back here!" She started down the steps hurriedly. "Luna, here girl!"

Kate walked into the maze between two pillars with hedges growing around them.

"Luna!" she called not noticing a hedge growing behind her blocking her way out or the eyes of the two gargoyles on top the pillars eyes glowing.

* * *

Jim was standing in line to buy a ticket to take a ship off Mortornas and back to Montressor. As the person in front of him bought his ticket Jim searched for money, he was going to actually buy the ticket and have Morph serve as his travel papers rather than repeat the train incident on a ship. Reaching into a pocket her pulled out as rose, the same one he'd pocketed the night of the ballet when they'd gone shopping. Smiling at it he realized Katherine must have put it in there some time before the ballet and couldn't stop staring at the rose.

"Sir, you're next." The woman behind him said tapping him on the shoulder and snapping him out of it.

"Here, take my spot," Jim said grabbing his bag, "I just realized I forgot something."

He took off towards the palace. He'd changed and made up his mind. He wasn't leaving, not without Kate, and if she wouldn't come, well, then he'd find some way to stay, just so long as he was with her. That rose was no accident, Katherine put it there to remind him she loved him, that they shared a love for each other, and that they'd promised to always be together as kids, and there was no way he was breaking it.

* * *

Kate wandered around the maze looking for Luna. She entered a four way crossroads in it when she heard a whooshing noise behind her and spun around to find a large hedge blocking the way she just came.

"Okay, definetly not going back that way." She said in a nervous giggle to try and calm her nerves.

She spotted an eerie glow coming from one of the paths and gasped. Not long after she heard Luna's barking coming from the path and darted down it.

"Luna, here girl." She said slightly shaky. This place was giving her the creeps to no extent. Another whooshing sound came from behind her and she turned to see once again a hedge had grown in the place she'd just come from. Just then she heard Luna barking and turned around giving a relieved sigh when she saw Luna barking at her feet. "Luna, there you are." She said sweetly bending over and picking up Luna.

"Katherine…" an eerie voice whispered.

Kate froze as she glanced around. She picked up her skirt and started running with Luna barking madly at all sides.

"Katherine…" the voice said again.

Kate gasped as the hedges soon sprouted large overgrown thorns that tore at her dress and struggled away from them, somehow with little damage to the dress. Jumping away from them as she exited the maze she landed on her stomach in front of a bridge. As she stood up and dusted off her dress a cold, eerie fog came over the bridge while Luna shook her head after almost being crushed by Kate.

"Katherine." A voice half growled, half cooed.

Kate gasped, froze, and looked up while Luna growled at the man who'd spoken.

"Your Imperial Highness." Ironbeard continued. "Look at what ten years have done to us," he motioned to Kate, "you a beautiful young flower," he motioned to himself, "and me, a rotting corpse!"

Kate stared at him more shocked then scared.

"That face…" she muttered.

"Last seen at a party like this one…" Ironbeard continued.

"The curse…" Kate mumbled a slight fear momentarily taking hold.

"Followed by a tragic night on the ice, remember?" Ironbeard cried. He raised the reliquary and thick ice blasted out of it, covering the bridge and the water below it, knocking Kate down in the process.

"Ironbeard." Kate growled ticked. As if her day couldn't get any crappier he had to somehow come back from the dead.

"Ironbeard." Ironbeard mimicked in a scared tone, clearly mistaking Kate's rage for fear. He scowled as he looked at her. "Destroyed by _your despicable_ family!" he cried making Kate back up a step. He grinned and held up the reliquary. "But, what goes around comes around, and around, and around." He said as his minions came out of it.

His minions circled Kate tearing at her dress and spinning her around in the process.

"Stop!" Kate cried as the minions tore off most of a tulle sleeve and knocked over her tiara. "Stop, stop, stop"

* * *

"You're on your own sir!" Flint cried landing on a statue and pointing at Ironbeard, "This can only end in tears!" he turned away from the scene and hugged himself while shuddering.

* * *

"Stop!" Kate repeated until she was leaning against the railing of the bridge with her dress damaged, half her hair out of her bun, and her bracelet and pearl necklace broke.

Kate growled as she regained her balance.

"I'm not afraid of you!" she cried ready to kill Ironbeard once and for all. Tonight was supposed to be her happy ending and even though Jim had left already messing it up, Ironbeard just had to ruin it completely. Oh was he going to pay, if there was one thing he should have remembered from when he served her father was that if you made her mad she personally made sure you regretted it.

"I can fix that!" Ironbeard cried holding up the reliquary. "Care for a little swim? Under the ice?" he asked as energy shot out of the reliquary making the part of the bridge she was on crack and fall from underneath her as it dangled above the ice.

Kate gasped and desperately clung onto where bricks had fallen out of the bridge hanging on for dear life. Now, now she was scared, not of Ironbeard, she was still ready to kill him, but now she was scared she'd die and never get to see Jim again and tell him how she felt.

"Say your prayers Katherine, no one can save you now!" Ironbeard cried laughing.

"Wanna bet?" Jim asked running onto the bridge and tossing off his jacket before punching Ironbeard in the jaw enraged he'd put Kate in danger.

The impact of the punch was so strong it knocked Ironbeard over and sent a beam of energy flying from the reliquary.

Kate gasped as the bridge fell even further making Jim dive over the side after her.

"Jim!" Kate cried taking his hands and trying to climb back to the rest of the bridge. "If we live through this remind me to…" she started.

"You can thank me later." Jim said raising a hand to silently tell her to shut up.

"How enchanting," Ironbeard said ""together again" for the last time!" he raised the reliquary and his minions flew out of it grabbing hold of Jim and placing him on top of a giant statue of a Pegasus.

"Jim!" Kate cried as the minions took Jim while at the same time he cried out her name.

"You'll get a kick out of this!" Ironbeard cried raising the reliquary again as the Pegasus came to life and started trying to buck Jim off.

"Jim no!" Kate cried.

"Whoa!" Jim cried trying to stay on.

Kate managed to climb her way back up to the bridge just as the Pegasus flew down to the bridge. The force of impact the Pegasus made when landing was enough to finally knock Jim off it and onto his back. The Pegasus reared and tried to stomp on Jim who rolled out of the way before standing up and swinging a metal bar at it.

"Jim!" Kate cried reaching her arm out.

"Watch out!" Jim cried as he hit a piece of debris in her direction.

Kate gasped as her grip slipped and Ironbeard hoisted her up by her hair.

"Dasvindanya, you Highness." Ironbeard said laughing before letting go.

Kate gave a startled yelp as he let her go. She struggled to hang onto the bridge with both hands as she looked around for anything that would help her get back on the bridge. She spotted a nearby ledge that would allow her to climb back on, she just had to reach it.

"Hold on!" Jim cried batting away another piece of debris.

"Finally, the last Myers death!" Ironbeard cried as Kate made her way over to the ledge. He went to blast Kate with the reliquary when Morph and Luna bit his leg making him cry out in pain. Turning he pointed the reliquary at them and a minion came out which Luna fought while Morph flew over to Jim. Looking over the bridge at the same time as Jim he saw something go under the water and assumed it was Kate.

"No! Kate!" Jim cried jumping over the bridge knowing there was no way Kate would be able to swim, or at least keep her head above water in that gown. The Pegasus; however clearly didn't want him saving her as it flew up making Jim land and hang onto its face.

"Whoa!" Jim cried as the Pegasus flew onto the remainder of the bridge.

Ironbeard laughed like a nutcase.

"Long live the Myers!" he cried.

"Right!" Kate cried shocking him and Jim.

Both Jim and Ironbeard turned and saw a clearly enraged and ready to kill Kate glaring daggers at Ironbeard and clutching her skirt refraining from doing anything rash, at least for the moment.

"Kate!" Jim cried relieved.

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" Kate cried finally losing control and launching herself at Ironbeard knocking him over.

The two wrestled as the minion fighting Luna finally disappeared. Kate reached for the reliquary only to get thrown off of Ironbeard and do a backwards summersault on the bridge.

Ironbeard raised the reliquary ready to give the final blow when Luna jumped and grabbed it from him, her ears once again working like ineffective wings making Morph go and attempt to catch her, only for Luna to land on him. As she landed Luna dropped the reliquary which rolled across the ground.

Ironbeard gasped as he watched it roll across the ground before landing under Kate's heel.

Glaring at Ironbeard Kate put pressure on the reliquary making it crack and glow an angry red.

Suddenly the Pegasus burst into pieces knocking Jim to his knees. Kate turned and watched as Jim tried to get up only to get hit in the back of the neck by a piece of rock and fall to the ground limp. Kate gasped in horror before turning to face Ironbeard.

"This is for Jim!" she cried stomping on the reliquary and pulling it away from him with her foot.

"Give it back!" Ironbeard cried reaching for it.

"This is for my family!" Kate cried stomping on it again and pulling it even further back.

"I'll rip you to pieces!" Ironbeard cried attempting to threaten her as he grabbed hold of Kate's dress.

"And this, this is for you!" Kate cried pulling the reliquary out of his reach.

"No!" Ironbread cried.

"Dasvindanya." Kate said before stomping on the reliquary one last time shattering it.

The reliquary gave a sort of explosion knocking Kate and Ironbeard over and shooting a green light into the sky. Ironbeard screamed in fear as the minions flew out of it and straight for him while Kate, Morph, and Luna ran over to Jim, Kate shielding Jim with her own body.

Another green light came from the sky and shot down at a still screaming. The light hit him causing him to sort of melt off in the form of dust until there was nothing but a rattling skeleton. Once the skeleton stopped shaking it slowly turned to dust and blew away.

Kate slowly opened her eyes and looked around as she heard the silence. Seeing they'd won she gave a sigh of relief.

"Jim," she said sitting up, "we did it! He's gone we!" she looked at Jim's limp body. "Jim?" she asked leaning over him. She gently caressed his face before turning and burying her face in her knees and crying.

Morph once again cried himself into a puddle and Luna gave a low mournful howl.

"Shut up mutt." Jim muttered soft enough for only Luna to hear making her stop. Jim let out a groan as he attempted to get up.

Kate gasped and turned around accidently smacking Jim in the face.

"Ow!" Jim cried.

He looked up and made eye contact with Kate.

"Jim!" she gasped before flinging herself onto him tackling him as she hugged him.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Jim cried struggling to get her off of him, "Let go, let go! Easy."

"Sorry!" Kate said getting off him as Morph stopped crying.

"I know, I know, all men are babies." Jim said clutching his side as he got to his knees.

Morph burst out laughing at his comment.

"I thought you were going to…" Kate started.

"I was." Jim said.

"You didn't take the…" Kate tried.

"I-I couldn't." Jim admitted.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Because, I-" Jim started.

Kate held a figure to his lips before leaning into kiss him. Jim did the same, but just before they could kiss, Luna broke the spell by barking.

"Luna, you have the worst timing, you know that?" Jim asked looking at the dog who was panting and wagging her tail.

Morph flew over with Kate's tiara.

"They're waiting for you." Jim said softly handing it to Kate.

Kate examined the crown before looking back and forth between it and Jim. Eventually they landed on Jim and they held the same look they did the night they made their promise.

* * *

SPH: Whew! This took all afternoon, evening, and some extension of night! I sincerely hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next we get to see what Kate's decision was. Well, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now. Peace out and keep spreading the Treasure Planet and Anastasia love! See ya!


	22. Chapter 22

Treasure Planet: Katherine

* * *

Summary: Ten years ago the Princess Katherine Myers went missing. Kate is an orphan with no memory of her past, Jim is a con artist devoted to finding a girl to pretend to be the Princess to get the reward money from the Dowager Queen. Kate's only clue to her past is Mortornas; the Dowager Queen lives in Mortornas. Jim and Kate journey to Mortornas together, Kate to find her past, Jim for the money, but will they both find something else they're looking for?

* * *

SPH: Alright, second to last chapter! Whoo! Oh, don't forget the poll for the next Treasure Planet: Katherine story I do is still up and it's up until the 31. I'm taking it down New Years Day so get your votes in people! Ahem, I do not own Treasure Planet or any of its content, they belong to Disney. The plot is based off of 20th Century Fox's Anastasia movie which I also do not own. I only own Kate, the story, and all other OC's. On with the story!

* * *

Maria stood in the palace Greenroom with Amelia, Delbert, Silver, and B.E.N. holding Kate's Tiara before picking up a note beside the tiara's box.

" _Dear Grandmamma,"_ it read,

" _We'll be together on Mortornas soon. Wish us luck! A bientot."_

Maria smiled as B.E.N. took the note.

"Oh!" he cried happily as he started crying, "They're eloping on the next planet they reach! It's so romantic! Oh I just love happy endings!"

"It really is a perfect ending." Amelia said smiling.

"No," Maria said smiling as she watched a ship sail knowing Kate and Jim were on it, "it's a prefect beginning."

She blew a kiss towards it before wiping away a tear before anyone could see while B.E.N. asked if anyone had a tissue. Things had worked out for them in the end.

* * *

Jim and Kate were standing on the deck of a ship facing each other. Kate threw off Jim's jacket which she's worn to try and cover most of her dress getting on. Carefully she picked up her skirt and she and Jim bowed to each other and started dancing with each other smiling. Jim spun Kate around and the two circled each other before finally sharing a kiss.

Luna and Morph were coming up the decks stairs when they walked in on the scene. Luna got sheepish and covered her eyes with one ear while Morph did the same with each other.

Jim and Kate broke apart and Jim picked Kate up bridal style and spun her around making her laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

Flint was watching the group from on top a passing building and mimicked Jim and Kate's dance when a pink female bat flew over and landed near him waving.

"Oh, hello." Flint said shyly.

The pink bat grabbed Flint and kissed him before spinning him around.

"Wow, I tell you what, wow." Flint said smiling. The pink bat kissed him on the cheek making him giggle. Flint reached up and pulled down a black screen. "Bye everybody!" he cried.

* * *

SPH: And done! Whew! Hope you guys enjoyed! Next we get the bonus chapter! Well, like I said, short chapter is short. This is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now. Peace out and keep spreading the Treasure Planet and Anastasia love! See ya!


	23. Chapter 23

Treasure Planet: Katherine

* * *

Summary: Ten years ago the Princess Katherine Myers went missing. Kate is an orphan with no memory of her past, Jim is a con artist devoted to finding a girl to pretend to be the Princess to get the reward money from the Dowager Queen. Kate's only clue to her past is Mortornas; the Dowager Queen lives in Mortornas. Jim and Kate journey to Mortornas together, Kate to find her past, Jim for the money, but will they both find something else they're looking for?

* * *

SPH: And finally we reach the bonus chapter. I had such a blast writing this and I wish I could continue to post more chapters but sadly all good things (and bad) must come to an end. But! The story isn't over yet! Remember in 2018 you're getting another TPK story! So on that happier note I do not own Treasure Planet or any of its content, they belong to Disney. The plot of this chapter has next to nothing to do with the plot of the rest of the story which was based off of 20th Century Fox's Anastasia movie which I also don't own. I only own Kate, the story, and all other OC's. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 23: Bonus Chapter/Jim's Letter to Sarah.

* * *

Sarah sighed as she walked into her room at Amelia and Delbert's Guest House. She'd just gotten her son back after ten years and yet she was once again losing him. He refused to stay with her and instead was returning to Montressor where he'd been for the past ten years! Trying not to cry she made her way over to a chair and sat down in it. Looking up she spotted a piece of paper on her bed. Slowly she got up and went over. Picking it up she gasped as tears pricked her eyes. It was a letter from Jim.

" _Dear mom,"_ it read,

" _I'll see you again soon, me and Kate decided to keep the promise we made as kids, to run away together once she was eighteen. We're planning on eloping on the next planet we reach. We don't really know what that is yet, but I'll write to you after we get there. We probably won't be there very long; we want to travel across the galaxy. I'll write from every world I promise. If I can get my hands on a camera I can afford I'll send photos too! I love you and can't wait to see you again. I'll stay longer than a few days next time we return I promise._

 _-Your loving son, Jim"_

" _~ And Kate!"_ was written just below Jim's name, and no doubt Kate had made him write the 'your loving son' bit.

Sarah smiled and pressed the letter to her chest. She was going to hold them to their promise to stay longer than a few days once they got back, but at least she could rest easy knowing she'd soon be able to once again hold Jim in her arms after all these years. Smiling she flopped onto the bed and fell asleep as the ship Jim and Kate were on faded from view outside her window.

* * *

SPH: And done! Yep, bonus chapter was a letter to Sarah letting her know they'd come back. Well I hope you all enjoyed the story! Told you I'd get it done by today! Don't forget about the 'which TPK story should I do next' poll on my profile! It's upon until the 31st and I'm closing it New Year's Day! Also, this is my first ever completed story on here. I'm proud of my achievement! Alright, well this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for the year 2017. Peace out and keep spreading the Treasure Planet and Anastasia love! See ya in 2018!


End file.
